A Change For Better
by MyEverLovingMore
Summary: When Anastasia finally accepts the truth and decides enough is enough, she files for divorce. Her loving and supportive family and friends will stand by her decision and the outcome will only come out stronger than before. New friendships will be made, love will be found, and a new family will be born as Anastasia makes A Change For Better. AU/OOC
1. Decisions

**This is my first ever written story, and I'm slightly afraid to upload it. This story idea came to me in 2013 and has been sitting on the backburner since then so I thought, "What the heck, I'm going to upload it."**

 **So here it is.**

 **I don't own any of these characters, this is just for fun!**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

I woke up this morning to a note on my nightstand,

 _Ana,_

 _I need space, I'll be moving out. My brother will be by to pick up my belongings, later today. My lawyer will send you the divorce papers. I hope you have a good life._

 _Josh_

 ** _I can't believe he's doing this._** I get out of bed and make my way towards the bathroom and shower. Fifteen minutes later I'm out of the shower and dressed in my black lace bra with matching panty set, my grey pencil skirt with my black silk blouse, and I pair it up with my black stilettos. I let my mahogany hair fall loose in my natural waves. While my make up is light, my eye shadow is a smoky grey and I'm wearing a nude lip-gloss. I look at my self in the mirror and smile to myself.

My body has changed after both my pregnancy with Teddy and Phoebe and I love the way I look now. My breasts are bigger, so is my butt, and my hips are slightly wider. I'm toned due to all the exercise I do, for keeping up with Teddy and Phoebe when they are on the go. My eyes are a bright blue, brighter than usual, actually. **_Is this how your eyes should look when your spouse asks for a divorce?_** It's Wednesday, which means the kids should've been at school at 8am and luckily for me Kate has taken them this morning on her way to work, which leaves me with enough time for my curiosity to get the best of me.

I get in my white GMC Terrain, Doris, and head over to his brothers home. If I know Josh like I do, he will most likely be there. It takes me about twenty minutes, depending on traffic, to drive to His brother's home. And sure enough as I'm turning the corner, I spy his black Jeep Cherokee. **_I knew he wouldn't go far._** Every time we would have a disagreement, Josh would always run to his older brother's house, it never failed.

As I sit in my truck I see Josh coming out of his brother's house with a blonde. **_What are they both doing here and who is she?_** I can't help but watch as they affectionately kiss and hold one another. He left his kids for her. **_He chose HER over OUR KIDS?_** My phone starts ringing breaking my concentration from watching them further.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steele, what are you doing today after work, and by the way, I don't know how you do it, but it took me about ten minutes to wake up Teddy and then five to wake Phoebe." **_Oh god I love Kate_**. Kate asked if she could wake up the kids and take then to school since there is a single dad who she has her eyes on. **_She truly has no shame!_** I inwardly laugh.

Kate's been my best friend since high school. We were roommates throughout our four years of attending WSU, but I eventually moved out after graduation, when I started working for SIP. I figured why not move out and let Ethan, Kate's older brother, move in since he was moving to Seattle. Kate of course tried to change my mind, but I wanted to move out and have my own place. And look at me now five almost six years later, I own my own home, I'm VP at SIP, and I'm a mother of a five and four year old. And pretty soon I'll be a single mother and a full time VP. But I will not complain, Teddy and Phoebe are literally my world and everything I do is for them.

"Hello, Steele? Are you still there?" she asks when I don't respond. **_How is it, possible for him to spend minutes with a stranger, but chooses not to dedicate sixty minutes of his time to his children?_**

"Yes, Kate I'm still here. It's a lot of work but I have to do it, and thank you for dropping them off this morning. And what do you have in mind?" I ask as I see Josh, open the passenger door for his blonde friend. ** _Should I fallow them, or let them be?_** I can live my life not knowing the details, but I'm intrigued. I'm still on the phone with Kate while I drive a few cars behind Josh's Jeep to what looks like a hotel.

"Ana are you sure you're okay? You sound distracted." I can't tell Kate what Josh is doing, since I know she will physically harm him, so distraction is the best way to play this out.

"I'm fine Kate, nothing to worry about, just thinking about what I have to get done at work. So, what are your plans?" I ask in a tone that hopefully resembles a calm demeanor. I'm hoping I will have some time before I tell Kate anything about what's going on between Josh and I, I know she will be angry about what he did and how he did it, but she will also be happy for me. Kate has never truly been okay with me and Josh, but she plasters a fake smile and deals with Josh for my sake and the kids. If it was up to Kate she would've had someone else father my kids. **_She won't have to put up with Josh anymore!_**

"Yeah, okay. Well, I was _thinking_ we could go out for dinner around seven and then we can go to this new club that opened last week, unless you have something to _do_?" Kate says with a bit of curiosity in her voice. Shit, she knows something is going on with me. I should already know I can't hide anything from her. **_You got caught!_**

"Okay, well I'll need to find a sitter for today and then I'll call you for the location to the restaurant. But that sounds like a plan Kate, so I'll call you later?" Gosh, I hope everything goes well tonight. I really could use a good drink after today's events, but I really don't want to deal with Kate and her one-hundred questions today, but that is the price you pay, when your best friend is a news reporter **.** ** _I should've listened to 'Reporter Kate' six years ago when her instincts kicked in about Josh! But then I wouldn't have had Teddy and Phoebe._** I shudder at the thought of not having my children in my life. No matter how bad our relationship was or is; I will NEVER regret my children.

"Why doesn't Josh take care of HIS kids tonight? He should know by now it takes TWO people to create a child. I swear Ana you married an asshole!" ** _Who are you telling Kate? That's old news._** I shake my head and smile because Kate's right. Josh has NEVER taken care of the children while I'm at work or on an outing. I ALWAYS have to pay for a sitter or ask Kate. Of course Kate is always my first choice, since leaving my children with a stranger is out of the question for me. But Josh still, should step up to his father role.

"Kate, you know he's always busy, so it's hard for him to find time." I say rubbing my forehead with my hand, while I'm parked outside the Holiday Inn and turning off the truck. **_He can't spend two hours with his kids, but he for sure can spend his time with his mistress?_** I think to myself as I turn my sight to look at the Holiday inn.

"Ana, when will you stop making excuses for this asshole? He doesn't CARE, he has his priorities all disorganized, and I'm amazed he knows his ass from his head!" Her comment no matter how true it is, still stung, but I can't help the laughter that comes from my belly, through my throat, out my mouth. After we're both done laughing, there's an awkward silence. I'm guessing Kate figured out her words stung me a bit, but before she has a chance to apologize I speak.

"You're right, I should stop making excuses for him and I am. If he wanted to spend time with his children then he would've made the effort to do so. And I agree with you about him not caring, because if he did he should've been spending all his available time with his children." Hearing myself say these words out loud are life altering, I guess I never really sat down to really see what was in front of me this whole time.

Josh and I have been married for almost six years, which in the beginning it was love, but after Teddy was born it was a routine. Josh would only come by to sleep and shower and he would be gone again. He would mostly say, it was due to work relations but I think I knew better, ever since that one day. **_That one day I will never forget._** As I mentally say those words I look towards the Holiday Inn and smile, a genuine smile. **_WE are his lost; he's not ours!_**

"Ana? You know I didn't mean for it to sound that way, but I'm glad you think I'm right. I love you Ana, you're the sister I never had. He's not worth it, but you and the kids are. I just want someone for you, who knows what's in front of him, when they see you, is that so bad?" **_Oh, Kate!_** No matter what, I know Kate will always stand by me.

"No, it's not Kate and to be honest, I think you're right. I'll call you after I get home from work. I love you Kate, bye!" I say while I still have a smile on my face. She's right. Maybe I do need someone who knows our worth, who would treasure us, and WANTS to spend time with us. ** _I truly like the idea of being a divorcée right about now, maybe this is for the best._** I guess in time I will find out.

"I love you Ana. Call me later. Bye." And with that she hangs up. I turn my sight once more, towards the Holiday Inn. The past six years of my life are somewhere in a room inside there. I got all the answers to my questions and knowing I did nothing to cause Josh to run to someone else, is very comforting. This feeling of inadequacy is no longer present. I feel liberated, I feel content, and I don't feel like a failure. I feel like I can conquer the world and nothing will stand in my way.

"Doris, let's go to work…"

As I'm parking Doris in the underground parking structure at SIP, my mind plots a plan. ** _I need a lawyer._** I walk towards the elevator and press my alarm key to lock Doris's doors. **_Who can I call?_** Entering the elevator I press the twenty-second floor and in seconds I arrive at my destination.

"Good Morning" the stand by P.A greets me when she sees me. Since Rachel, my permanent P.A is feeling under the weather, she has requested off today.

"Good Morning," I respond with a smile and make my way towards my office and immediately turn my computer on. Since there's not much for me to do today, except sign a contract with a new author in two hours, I browse through the internet for a Divorce attorney.

As I'm scowling down the website I see the name "Grey Offices." **_Well, THAT doesn't sound too promising._** I think to myself, but still decide to click on the link. Immediately I see a picture of a very good looking man, no more than sixty years old, I believe due to his white and black pepper hair. He has warm brown eyes and he's clean shaven, but besides the color of his hair, you could say he appears to be in his late forties.

Under his picture is a caption that reads, "Carrick Grey, Seattle's number one lawyer." **_Well if THEY say number one who am I not to find out?_** So, I dial the number on my cell phone.

"Grey Offices, how may I help you?" says a rather chirpy woman on the other line. **_She's too chirpy to be working at a LAWYER'S office!_**

"May I speak with Attorney Carrick Grey, please?"

"May I ask who's speaking?" she asks, and I swear I can hear her smiling over the phone. **_How weird is that?_**

"Anastasia Steele."

"One moment Ms. Steele." She says as I hear her connect me, to what I would believe, is his office phone.

"Attorney Grey speaking, how may I help you Ms. Steele." He says as he answers. **_Wow!_** His voice is warm and smooth, and it goes along with his physical traits nicely. **_The perfect match!_**

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. I'm calling to ask for advice on a divorce case. Well actually it would be my case, I believe although I'm not sure if he has applied for divorce," I go on without stopping. **_Fuck shut up!_** "Maybe this was a bad idea? Or maybe not, but I'm not quite sure…." His laughter stops my stupid rant and I blush.

"Well Ms. Steele or should I say Mrs…" he says as his laughter dies down, and oddly enough I don't feel so nervous anymore.

"Please call me Ana." I say with a smile on my face.

"Well Ana, first thing I would have to ask is, how long have you been married?"

"For almost six years." I reply thinking about that day.

"Okay. Do you have children?"

"Yes, Two, a five and four year old," I stupidly, nod my head like if he can see me.

"Oh, okay. Who's the main source of income?"

"Me."

"I see, well Ana. I have all your information dotted down, if you'd like I can schedule an appointment for you with my self, for tomorrow afternoon. My advice, as a lawyer to you is 'Strike while the iron is hot'. Proceed with the divorce and take matters in your own hands, even if he hasn't contacted a divorce attorney. If he has, he may want to fight, and you're better off being aware of what may occur, if he does."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Grey, tomorrow afternoon will be fine."I say followed by a sigh.

"I'm terribly sorry for your divorce." He says with sympathy in his voice. **_Don't feel sorry, because I don't!_** "I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow morning at 11:30."

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I'll see you there." And we hang up with a, "Goodbye."

I put my head in my hands and sigh."I'm doing this for them." I tell my self.

"Ms. Steele, Adam Richardson, is here for his afternoon appointment." Lisa the stand in P.A's voice comes through the intercom.

After a very tiring two hour meeting, I look up at the clock and it's about time to pick up the kids. I pick up Mr. Richardson's now revised contract and place it in my briefcase. Since Mr. Richardson has issues with the contract I'm taking it home to look over it and hopefully, I will be able come up with a new one for Monday morning.

"Have a good afternoon Ms. Steele."

"Same to you." I smile, as I walk pass her and head over to the call button for the elevator. I sigh and shake my head as I walk into the now arrived elevator. **_First step accomplished four more to go._** I say to myself as I turn to face the now closing door of the elevator.

I park, Doris, in one of the 'reserved for student pick-up' parking spots, as I wait, I'm still thinking about the decision I have decided to take. **_My children are worth it, they don't deserve this, they deserve better._** By the time I look at the time it's, two minutes to three. I step out of Doris, and make my way to the gate to pick up my kids. When I see my kids on the other side of the gate playing with their fellow classmates, I know I'm doing the right thing. **_At least I hope!_**

As I get closer I see the most beautiful sight, my five year old son is holding on to his four year old sister's hand. I feel like my heart is going to burst from my chest any minute. I could never regret my children's existence. **_He should be here to witness this._** I can't help but feel sorry for him, these amazing kids will grow up sooner rather than later, and he will miss seeing them reach their milestones. They're beautiful, not just physically but emotionally and mentally.

Teddy has blue eyes like mine, short straight light copper hair like Josh, and taller than an average five year old. His facial features are more like Josh, but when Teddy is near my father, you would think my son is my dad's five year old self, the resemblance is eerie. His personality is bubbly, caring, loving, kind, and forgiving. He's very optimistic. He's quick to make friends and keeps you laughing, with his positive charisma. I believe Teddy got it from Josh, well at least the Josh I knew six years ago, not so much now.

Phoebe resembles me, she's my exact clone. Her eyes how ever are not. Phoebe has grey eyes almost blue, like my grandmother, my father's mother. Her hair is a wavy mahogany color at shoulder length. She's average height for a four year old. She's very smart mainly when it comes to defending or protecting Teddy; my little girl has a witty smart mouth. She mostly reads her books, but likes to spend her time near our garden at home. She's very artistic, she loves colors and textures. She's very bashful when it comes to meeting new people. She's respectful, loyal, and very protective. She's sensitive but passionate.

"Mommy!" Teddy and Phoebe squeal in unison when I come into view, with their eyes bright and full of love. They both run towards my open arms, as soon as the private school supervisor opens the gate and I scoop them up. I love my kids to the max, they complete me.

"I missed you both so much," I respond after I'm done showering them both with kisses. "Gross mom, really?" Teddy grumbles while wiping off my kisses with the back of his hands. **_He's growing up too fast!_** "What? I'm not allowed to kiss my own son now?" I ask Teddy while keeping a straight face. "I love mommy kisses." Phoebe adds in. "Yes, mom no more kisses, at least not in school." Teddy whispers while holding Phoebe's hand.

"Oh… I'm sorry Teddy I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry," I say to Teddy as we're almost to the truck. Teddy stops dead in his tracks when we're no longer in eyesight, and looks at me as if he's having an inner dialog within him self, two minutes later he snaps out of it.

"Mom," Teddy asks looking down with his fingers knotted at front. **_Oh my sweet boy!_**

"Yes, Teddy?" I turn to look at him as I'm about to place Phoebe on her booster seat.

"May I have some Mommy Kisses, please?" Teddy's shoulders are slumped and he's rubbing his hands profusely together.

"Teddy, do you want Mommy Kisses, because we're now away from your friend's eye sight?" I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"No, mommy, I really want Mommy Kisses." He looks up at me with his big blue eyes that mirror my own. I turn back around to buckle Phoebe to her seat and turn my attention back to Teddy. Once again he's rubbing his hands and his head is now lowered, hiding his blush. **_My poor baby!_**

I walk towards Teddy and kneel in front of him so we're at eye level. I lift his head gently with my hand and give him a kiss on his forehead. As soon as I remove my lips from his forehead, he wraps his little arms around me and gives me a good squeeze.

"I love you Theodore." I hug him back with all the love I can muster.

"I love you to mommy! May I have another Mommy Kiss please?" I smile as I lay another kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to make you sad." He looks back down at the floor and has a tear streaming down his cheek.

"Oh Teddy, you didn't make me sad, baby. I love the fact you're growing up, but you'll always be my baby boy. But no more 'Mommy Kisses' for you in front of your friends, okay?" he nods. **_Trust me Teddy I know how embarrassing parents can be._** I say to myself, as a memory of my father teaching Kate and I, a new dance move when we had our senior prom. Dad volunteered to chaperon the dance and he made such a spectacle of his dance move, it was too horrifying to reenact. It was somewhere between The Robot and The Chicken. I shake my head from that painful memory.

"Come on lets go get some ice cream." I tell him while he's still in my arms. Teddy doesn't answer, he just nods his head.

I drive to Zac's Frozen Custards, which is only about ten blocks away from my kid's school. I park Doris near Zac's outside seating area, so we don't have to walk that far. I cut off the engine and step out while Teddy unbuckles himself, and then his little sister from her seatbelt, and helps her out of the car. We walk inside and order our custards. Phoebe orders bubble gum swirl, which is bubble gum with strawberry. Teddy orders fish food, which is literally like Rocky Road and I order a vanilla custard shake. After we've bought our frozen custard and we've made our way to the seating area on their patio, my phone rings. **_Oh shit, it's my dad._** I take a deep breath, while I try to figure out why he would be calling.

"Hi Dad," I say as I answer my phone with a smile on my face. I turn my head towards Teddy and Phoebe, to see if they heard me mention DAD, and sure enough, they are immediately by my side asking to speak with GRAMPA. **_God, I love them!_**

"Are those my grandbabies I hear in the background?" My dad asks, while laughing through the phone. No doubt, he can hear Teddy and Phoebe throwing multiple questions at him, from "When are you coming to visit?" to, "What did you eat for lunch?"

"Yes dad, hold on they want to talk to you." I press the 'speaker button' and pass Teddy the phone so my dad and the kids can speak for a minute.

Since my dad, Ray, raised me as a single parent after my mother walked out on us when I was four years old, we have formed a very close bond. My dad is not just my father, he's my best friend. When I didn't have a woman to talk to about puberty, my dad stepped up to the plate, my father at that time, was ex military and currently a FBI agent. At 6'3 and 200lbs, it was a bit awkward having THAT talk with my DAD, especially, when he would mention the words, penis and vagina, to my thirteen year old self ** _._** I still cringe at that memory. I'm brought back to the here and now, when I hear my dad tell the kids he will be here in Seattle this Friday, which is one day away. **_Oh shit, now what?_**

"Hey dad, did I hear correctly, you'll be here on Friday? Like the next day after tomorrow, or next week Friday?" Ask sounding calm, but inwardly I'm a nervous wreck. **_Josh you better run and hide, because your going to be a dead, dead, DEAD man, by Friday._** Oh gosh just want I need. I close my eyes and hope Josh does NOT show up at the house.

"Yes sweetheart, I hope its okay? I haven't seen you or my grandbabies in a month. A month is too long for me to go not seeing my third generation." I frown. **_I feel bad now._**

"Dad, I've already apologized to you about us not been able to visit you two weeks ago. I was real busy trying to snatch a new author from one of our competitors. Stop making me, feel bad." I pout over the phone and look down at my now melted vanilla custard shake. It's not very tempting when it's melted. **_Ugh, there goes four dollars in the trash!_** I turn to see Teddy and Phoebe running around playing, I guess they've been finished with their ice-cream for a while now.

"Sweetheart, you know that's not what I wanted to accomplish, I just miss you and the kids, that's all." He sounds so broken.

"I know Dad, but just think, you'll be here by Friday and you'll get to spend the whole weekend with the kids." I mention this to my dad, hoping it will cheer him up a bit. After a short pause I hear him sigh. I can't help it; I giggle over the phone. My dad always does this for one reason and one reason only.

"Dad, if you want, you can stay longer with us. You know that, right?" **_I love my old man._**

"Annie, I don't want to bother…." I don't let him finish.

"Dad, how many times have I told you, you are MORE than welcome to come over our house? Dad, just say yes! That's all you have to say. And don't worry about anything else," I hate when he thinks he's a bother. **_He's my FATHER for crying out loud._**

"What will Josh say or think? I don't want to cause problems between you two." **_Oh dad, if only you knew._**

"It's my house, my rules." I shrug, "You taught me that." I smile thinking how many times I've heard THAT phrase come out of my father's mouth. I can hear my father laugh, a full blown belly laugh, through the phone.

"That's my girl! I'll see you this Friday, sweetheart. I'll call you later with all the information. Okay?" I can sense his smile over the phone.

"Okay, dad I'll be waiting for your call." I'm such a sucker for my dad.

"By the way Annie, make sure you pick up your phone this time!" he says in his 'No bullshitting' tone.

"Roger that dad!" I smirk out my response.

"Smartass!" he says deadpanned and I break out in laughter.

"I am your daughter dad!" And after that quick, father daughter teasing, we hang up.

"Teddy, Phoebe! Let's go!" I call after them so we can head home.

"Mom, do we have to?" Teddy whines looking at me with hope in his eyes for me to say,' No we don't have to'. **_I'm sorry kiddo._**

 _"_ Yes, baby we have to. You have homework to start." **_And I have some early spring cleaning to accomplish!_**


	2. Encounters

**You guys are awesome! Sorry for the long wait.**

 **On another note: This story is a slow burner. Yes, this is Team A &C, so don't worry it'll get there. Just a heads up, NOT everyone will like some chapters, but they are necessary to this storyline.**

 **As always this is just for fun!**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

Arriving home, Teddy and Phoebe head to their rooms to change from their school clothes and begin their schoolwork. While they're busy upstairs, I head to the garage to get empty cardboard boxes. I knew they would come in handy someday. I find four movers boxes and take them along with me. As I'm walking out of the garage, I stop and look at our home. Our home isn't a palace; it's just a modern family home with a white picket fence and olive green shutters. It's a small two story house with four bedrooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, and a laundry room. Kate jokes around saying if and when I decide to move out she would gladly buy the house from me. To be honest I don't think that will ever happen, I love it too much.

When I first saw the house I fell in love with it instantly. I just knew I had to buy it. Luckily for me, my dad had a savings account set up for me years ago, so I used half that money to pay for the house. Yes, it might have needed some repairs here and there, but it was beautiful and I fell in love with it even with all the few crooks and crannies. Dad helped fix and restore it like new. Teddy was just about two months old when we finally moved in. That's when it really began to feel more like home.

I'm awoken from my thoughts when I hear my phone ring, pulling it out of my pants pocket I look at the caller id. Oh, this will be an interesting conversation.

"Hello?" I answer my phone as I make my way back inside the house.

"Hi Ana, I'm just calling to let you know I'll stop by your house around five, to pick up my brother's belongings." Erick says through the phone and I can tell he's embarrassed. Oh, Erick it's not your fault your brother's an asshole!

"Yeah, Erick that's fine. Will you be staying for dinner? You know the kids have been asking, where Uncle Erick is lately. And, it would be nice if you would spend a couple of minutes at least with your niece and nephew." Erick has always been great with the kids, taking them to the park, out to eat, movies, or going out for ice-cream. He would come and visit every once and a while, but hasn't really had the time since Erick is a landscaper and travels for work.

"I would love to stay for dinner, that's if I'm still welcomed?" What?

"Why, wouldn't you be?" I ask with a bit of curiosity for why he would think he's not welcomed. There is nothing but silence on the other end. Obviously he feels bad for what Josh is doing to us, but he has no reason to feel bad or even guilty, this isn't his fault.

"Come have dinner with us around five." I say after what felt like three minutes of silence.

"Okay. Ana?" He sighs. "I'll see you then." He sounds hurt and I can tell he wants to say more but refrains from doing so, and just decides to hang up.

As I'm making my way to the master bedroom, MY bedroom, I peek first inside Teddy's room and I see him doing his homework on his small desk table in the corner of his room.

"Teddy, are you almost done with your homework?" I ask, making my way towards him.

"Yes mommy, I just need to do my addition problems, and then I just need to read a book." My son is way too smart. Teddy knows how to add and subtract and he's only five. Dad says Teddy inherited my capacity for knowledge, because he sure didn't get it from Josh. Every time dad says that I can't help but laugh. Josh is gorgeous, but what he has in beauty he lacks in brains.

"Okay baby." I kiss the top of his head. "I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?" He just nods, as I turn to walk out of his room, I look across the hall towards Phoebe's room and notice her door is open as well. As I peek in, I see she's taking a nap. I also notice an ABC workbook on the floor including crayons and markers, no doubt about it; she was also doing her homework. I turn back around and head towards my room with the four movers boxes I placed outside Teddy's room. As I make my way to the door I take inventory of everything that is his, funnily enough he doesn't have a lot of things, just his clothes and personal belongings, and everything else is mine.

I take a deep breath and make my way to my walk-in closet, and pull out everything that belongs to him, shoes, sweaters, jackets, shirts, pants, everything and place them on the bed. I turn towards the chest of drawers and pull out all his clothes as well, his boxers, socks, and undershirts and place them on the bed. I head towards the bedroom bathroom and take out all his toiletries, shaving cream, razors, toothbrush, body wash, shampoo, lotion and deodorant. I open the cabinet under the sink and pull everything that is his as well, his grooming kit, extra shampoo, lotions, and extra body wash.

I walk out of my bathroom and place all his toiletries in one box. Next, I place all his clothes in two boxes and then his shoes in the last empty box with his stuff. As soon as I'm done I lay back on my bed and I can't help but feel good, like if I finally broke loose from something that was pulling me down. I feel liberated. I don't know where it comes from but I laugh a full blown belly laugh.

"God do I feel great," I mutter to myself after my laughing fit.

"Mommy, why are you laughing? And why are there boxes as tall as me in your room?" Teddy says coming to sit next to me while I'm still lying down.

"Well baby." I sigh. How do you explain to a five year old that his father has officially moved out? God give me strength! "Your father will be moving out." I cringe. What the hell is wrong with me? "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean for it to sound that way…" I'm panicking. I feel like I'm hyperventilating. I was supposed to ease into it, not be so straight forward.

"It's okay mommy, we hardly see dad anyways, so it's as if he doesn't live here already." Hearing your five year old son say that is heartbreaking, no child should ever be neglected by any parent, EVER!

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." I have tears rolling down my face as I hold on to my son with dear life. I hate to see him hurt. He doesn't deserve this and I know I'm making the right decision.

"Mommy, don't cry it'll be okay." He says cupping my face with his hands and kissing my forehead, like I do to him when he cries. My little man! "Mommy do you want some help?" He says eyeing the boxes.

"No baby I'm already done." I say as I get off the bed. "I just need to take them down stairs. But would you mind, going downstairs to the kitchen and taking out some fruits and vegetables from inside the refrigerator and placing them in the kitchen sink, so once I'm finish all I have to do is wash them?" I ask him while I'm lifting one of the boxes. Wow, they're heavy!

"Okay, mommy," he jumps off the bed and stands beside me, I look down at him and he cups my face once again. "It will be okay mommy." He lets go of my face and walks towards my bedroom door, but before he exits he says, "I love you mommy." and then leaves.

"I love you too Teddy. More than you can possibly imagine." I say out loud and smile.

I've finally finished bringing all the boxes down stairs and placed them near the front door, mentally checking off step two of my list, and head towards the kitchen where I see Phoebe and Teddy sitting around the kitchen island.

"Hi baby girl, did you have a good nap?" I ask her and she nods as I kiss the top of her head before I make my way to the kitchen sink and begin to wash the celery, carrots, cucumber, tomatoes, and the head of lettuce that Teddy pulled out of the fridge. "Teddy, where's the fruit?" I turn to look at Teddy and he looks down at his feet.

"I ate the apple and Phoebe ate the orange." He says in a near whisper.

"Baby, you don't have to be embarrassed if you ate them. We'll just buy more, later." I shrug. "Did you remember to wash them before you ate them?" I ask Teddy while I smile at him.

He looks up at me and has a proud smile on his face. "Yes, mommy I washed them both. And I also washed the orange before and after I peeled it for Phoebe."

"Good job Teddy." I say as I chop all the vegetables and place them in a salad bowl. "Now, do you both want to help me mix the salad?"

"Yes please!" They yell in unison. Teddy jumps off the bar stool and helps Phoebe off her chair. I can't help but watch him with her, he's so protective of her it's amazing.

I watch from under my lashes as Teddy pulls out the stepping stool so Phoebe can stand on it so she can reach the kitchen sink. My heart flutters when I hear him sing the ABC song while Phoebe scrubs her hands. Ever since his teacher at school taught her students how to wash their hands properly by singing the ABC's, Teddy's been doing it with Phoebe.

After Phoebe is done washing her hands, Teddy passes her a paper towel so she can dry her hands. Before Phoebe climbs down, Teddy wraps her clean hand with the towel so he doesn't touch her clean hand with his dirty ones. As he climbs the steeping stool himself, he asks Phoebe to sing the ABC's for him. Phoebe's brilliant but she doesn't know the order of the letters, but she tries. Teddy and I applaud her when she finishes, and she blushes a delicate pink. She's my daughter, alright.

"Good job Phoebe!" Teddy says while giving her a high five.

"That was really good." I praise my daughter's efforts, no matter how small of an achievement.

"Thank you, mommy," Phoebe smiles shyly at me.

While the kids are mixing the salad I'm thinking about what to make for dinner. Chicken fajitas sound pretty good right about now. I make my way to the refrigerator and open the freezer pulling out the frozen chicken breasts, and place it in the kitchen sink for it to thaw. I turn back to the refrigerator and pull out the rest of the ingredients, red tomatoes a purple and white onion, but notice there's no green or red bell peppers.

"Kiddos, I believe we have to head over to the grocery store. It seems I don't have all the ingredients, I'll need to make dinner tonight." I turn my head in the direction of my children.

"Okay mommy, I'll help Phoebe put on her shoes. We'll be right back." Teddy says with a controlled manner and helps Phoebe get down.

When the children come back downstairs, I check them over to make sure they have on their shoes as well as a sweater on, and we make our way towards Doris.

"Mommy," I turn my gaze for a second to see Teddy through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, baby?" I respond when I turn my sight back on the road.

"Do you have to sing EVERY song, we hear on the radio?" I laugh at his statement.

"No, Teddy. I don't have to, but I like to." I smile at my baby boy and he sighs shaking his head while gazing out the window.

"Teddy is your sister awake?" I've noticed Phoebe has been quiet during the drive to the grocery store.

"Yes, mommy I'm awake." Phoebe answers my question.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm reading a book, mommy." That makes sense. She usually tunes out her surroundings when she's reading.

Ten minutes later we arrive at the closes grocery store. I get out of my truck and head over to Teddy's side to get him out and then I do the same with Phoebe. While crossing the parking lot, Teddy holds my left hand as Phoebe holds onto my right. As soon as we make it inside the store I grab a wet wipe from the entrance and wipe down the handle bar from one of the shopping carts. I don't know where other people's hands have been.

We go down each lane to see what else I will need to buy for today's dinner, besides the bell peppers. Phoebe's walking ahead of me with Teddy holding her hand. I turn to get a loaf of white bread from the shelf, when I notice the kids have turned the corner of the aisle.

"Phoebe Grace, Theodore Raymond!" I say as I make my way quickly towards them.

"How many times have I told you both not too wonder so far from me?" I say as I'm turning to the produce aisle. I stop in my tracks when I see my kids talking to a man. I can feel my heart pick up a beat as the words 'Stranger Danger' run through my mind.

"Phoebe Grace, Theodore Raymond! How many times have I told you not to wonder too far away from mommy?" I say looking at my children.

"Sorry mommy." They both say in unison, with their heads down. I take a deep breath and shake my head, "I'm sorry if they were bothering you." I say looking up at the copper hair man. Oh God! He has long legs, a well-built torso and oh those grey beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry, they weren't." he smiles at me and I returned a shy smile.

I turn my attention back to my chastised children, when I kneel down in front of them they lift their faces to see me. "Theodore Raymond, Phoebe Grace," I say looking at them both. "You never do that again, okay?" they both nod. "Good." I sigh, "How about we stop later for some ice-cream or would you both prefer I bake a chocolate cake at home?" I smile as I ask Teddy and Phoebe, and I can tell by the twinkle in their eyes they would prefer I bake a chocolate cake. Teddy is the first to hug me and then Phoebe, "Yes mommy, please!" they both say before letting go.

As I'm trying to get up, I notice the copper hair gentleman extended his hand to help me up. When I take his hand, my heart starts to beat at a faster rhythm one more, and my breathing has become shallow. Feeling guilty for feeling this way in front of my children, I try to pull my hand out of his, but he holds it tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Names Christian, Christian Grey to be exact." he says shaking my hand and looking at me intently, like if he's waiting for something. What does he want?

"Ana, Anastasia Steele." I respond noticing he's expecting an introduction.

"Pleased to meet you, Anastasia." he smiles at me. Wow, he has a beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry?" he says with humor in his voice. What?

"What?" Please tell me I didn't say that out loud. Please, please, please!

"You said, "wow"…

"Did I?" I ask and right on cue a blush is taking over my face. Geez, Ana play it cool!

"Yeah, you did." he laughs. The bastard actually laughs, but it's such a beautiful laugh. What is wrong with me?

"I'm sorry I don't know why I would say that. Hmmm….we really should be going. It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Grey. Have a good day." I turn back to push the grocery cart up the aisle. Grabbing the attention of my kids we start to proceed towards the apples, oranges, and grapes and pick a few. Just when I'm about to reach for the green bell peppers, I need for dinner; I feel this tug like magnetism coming from behind me. I take a deep breath and I smell him. God he smells fantastic!

"Ana, I was wondering if you could give me some advice on grocery shopping. You see, I've never done this before." He sounds like Teddy when he's embarrassed to ask for help.

"Mr. Grey, does that pick up line ever work for you?" I ask with an annoyed tone in my voice. Really just go away hot stuff!

"Ana, I…." I interrupt him.

"Mr. Grey didn't your wife give you a list of what she needed?" Lucky bitch!

"Ana, I'm not…" I don't let him finish.

"Mr. Grey as I said once before, I will say it again. Have a good day!" I turn to place the produce bag of bell peppers in the grocery cart and take two steps to the left to pick a head of lettuce. I can still feel his gaze on me. Just go away Mr. Sex On Legs!

"You know Ana, it's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking! If you would have let me finish what I was trying to say, maybe you wouldn't have wasted precious time going on a rant." Is he scolding me? I look up from the head of lettuce and turn my gaze slowly back to him. Is he serious? I open my mouth to say something, but he interrupts me this time.

"It wasn't a pick up line, I truly have no idea how to grocery shop. I'm not married, matter of fact I don't even have a girlfriend. And the reason for why I don't know how to grocery shop is because my housekeeper, Ms. Gail, is the one who does the grocery shopping." he says looking at me, and I can see in his grey eyes the honesty. I give him an apologetic smile and turn my gaze back to the vegetables. I take a deep breath and sigh. Why am I acting like such a bitch?

"Mr. Grey I apologize for interrupting you while you were speaking. If I would've held my tongue, I would've found this out in the first place." I tell him while keeping my focus on his eyes. He gives me that gorgeous smile once more, I turn my head so he won't see the blush that spreads over my face once again. God, he is so sexy!

"Mommy, are you okay? Your cheeks are pink." Teddy asks noticing the blush covering my face. I bend at the waist as I answer my sweet child.

"I'm fine Teddy. I just got hot."I cringe when those words leave my mouth. I can hear Mr. Grey trying to suppress his laughter. He must be really enjoying this.

"Are you sure mommy?" Teddy asks placing the back of his hand on my forehead and slowly bringing then down my cheeks to check for a fever. My sweet baby boy!

"I'm fine Teddy, really. But thank you for checking on mommy." I kiss my baby boy on his forehead. After teddy is done checking if I'm okay, I send him to pick some bananas. I straighten my self out and turn around to look directly at him.

I don't know what possesses to me to say what I do, but yet again I don't stop myself.

"Well Mr. Grey, I believe I'm all yours. What would you like my help with?" I lift my eyebrows and return a flirty smile. Game on Grey!

"I actually have a list of things I need, but I have no idea where they're located, would you mind showing me where I can find them?" I can't stop staring at his lips. Gosh I want to kiss those appetizing lips of his. When I see him lick his lips, my panties are immediately wet. I would love to feel those lips against my skin. My inner self purrs, and I'm slightly surprised.

I blink and remember we're playing a game. Just relax Steele and enjoy it! She purrs once more as she fans herself with her hand.

"Of course Mr. Grey, would you like to follow me?" I flirt or at least I think that's what I'm doing. What if I'm just making an idiot out of my self?

"Of course Ms. Steele," he nods after he hands me his grocery list.

"Teddy, Phoebe, come on we're moving," I call my children over. I can feel his gaze on my ass while we're walking in front of him. Naughty, naughty Mr. Grey! How do I play this game? I've only had one sexual partner, and Josh never played like this. Just try!

"Mr. Grey I believe you have already picked up the lettuce correct?" Please let me know, you know what I'm doing? I don't look at him, I'm too afraid to see a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, I did Ms. Steele," he counters. Oh thank heavens!

"Good!" I just purred, where the fuck did that come from? Probably from the nonexistent sex life you've had in your marriage.

"We need tomatoes, and….cucumbers," I feel naughty playing this double innuendo game with vegetables. I will never be able to look at the vegetables the same way after today. For crying out loud we eat this! I look up at him and I can tell by the smirk on his face, he knows what I'm thinking.

I turn and I make my way to the tomatoes and pick up four. Come on Steele, you can do this! My subconscious is right, I can do this. "The trick about picking… tomatoes," I smile looking directly at him, "Is you have to judge them by texture," I gently squeeze them. "color, and fragrance," I smell them and close my eyes and moan a little, as I exhale. Maybe that was a bit over board? I open my eyes and he's no longer in front of me, but behind me. Fuck, is that? No, can't be…

"You know Ms. Steele, keep talking like this, and I swear I will cum inside my pants." He presses himself harder and I gasp. Fuck! Oh yes, yes, YES!

"Is that what you want?" he continues, pressing himself even harder against my backside and I can feel his full length between my butt cheeks. Damn, he's huge! Come on Steele, just fuck him already please!

I lean my head on his shoulder and I hear him inhale my scent and I feel him running his nose against the side of my neck. I can feel the moister seeping from between my legs, and I know it's because of him. Damn him! I've been abstinent since Phoebe was born, and I haven't had a naughty thought ever since. Maybe this was a bad idea?

"I like the way you smell Anastasia," I'm playing with fire here and I'm burning, I'm scorching! I have to put an end to this, I can't play like this. I open my eyes and straighten myself and move towards the cucumbers.

"You know Mr. Grey," I say as I pick up a cucumber. "It's the exact same way with all fruits and vegetables," I look up at him.

"You judge them by, texture, color, and fragrance." I notice I've unconsciously picked up a cucumber that resembles his engorged member. I wonder how it would feel in my grasp. I grab the cucumber in my hands and begin to stroke it gently. While still, absent mindedly stroking and twisting my hand, I look up at him and I see he has his eyes closed. I bet I know what you are thinking Grey! I smirk when I see him swallow hard; he opens his eyes and looks at me. That's right baby, I know exactly what you were thinking because I want it to, my inner desire screeches in my head.

I can't help but make fun of the situation, "Did you have a nice trip Mr. Grey?" I smile and place the bagged cucumbers in his grocery cart. I just seriously flirted, big time with a complete stranger in a grocery store. I laugh, who would have thought?

"Come on Christian," I say and motion with my head. "Let's go get your dairy produce. We've had our fun for today." I smile when I notice he hasn't moved. Why is he… Oh shit!

"Ana, I would love to follow you, but you see… I have a situation at the moment," he says looking down at himself. I want to laugh, but I feel a little guilty because I've caused this. But he started this, I just ended it!

"I'm sorry Christian but you asked for…" I don't finfish what I was saying when I notice anxiety written all over his face when we hear a child's cry. I see him; stand taller and ready to charge towards the crying child. At a snap of a finger 'Playful Grey' is gone and in place is 'Protective Grey'. Wow! I place my hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Christian, its okay it's not them." I tell him as I am now noticing he's worried about MY children. Why? I ask myself.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" he asks, with such fatherly concern in his voice, it's amazing. Why can't Josh be as concerned as Grey is right now?

"Christian," I say as if I'm speaking to my scared children.

"I know, because I'm there mother and I know the sound of their cry, from miles away." I rub his arms. Wow, he must work out. I wonder how they would feel wrapped around me.

"And second," I continue. "They haven't left my eye sight." I point towards the oranges. He sighs and nods his head. Oh Grey!

"Ready, to finish your grocery shopping or have you had enough for one day?" I ask after I see him relax a bit. I'm suddenly aware I'm still holding his upper arms and I immediately remove my hands. I see an expression on his face and then it's gone as fast as it came, I've seen that look on Teddy but I can't place.

"Yeah," he nods with a puzzled look on his face. Why is he confused?

"Come on kids," I say to Teddy and Phoebe, motioning for them to walk along with me. We make our way towards the refrigerator aisle.

"Do you know what brand of dairy products your housekeeper buys?" I ask turning my attention to him when I see him shrug. Really!

"Christian," I start, while I place my hands on my hips, "Have you ever taken the time to, I don't know, notice what's inside your refrigerator?" I ask with a bit of curiosity in my voice.

"You know," he walks towards me scanning quickly the location of my kids.

"You look very sexy, grabbing your hips that way. It makes me wonder how it would look, if I was the one to grab your hips like that from the back." I blush and once again I'm hot and bothered. Fuck!

"Mr. Grey you never quit, do you?" I smile while I open the refrigerator door and pull out a blue cap gallon of milk, eggs, and a brick of mozzarella cheese.

"No Miss. Steele I can honestly say I don't." he smiles at me. God that smile! I look away and my eyesight lands on his grocery cart.

"Well Mr. Grey I believe your grocery shopping is done." I say as I notice all his items on his list are placed in it. Please don't leave!

"Thank you, Ana." he says crestfallen, as he pushes his grocery cart through the aisle. Fuck, say something, anything don't let him leave! I can't think of anything. FUCK, you still have some time he's speaking to the children, come on say something!

Just when I'm about to, I notice he's gone. Fuck, you fucked it up this time! You had him and you let him slip out of your grasp, what is the matter with you? I shake my head. I'm a married mother of two, who's going through a divorce. He doesn't need my baggage. I sigh, "Fuck," I whisper as I turn around and grab a gallon of milk and a carton of eggs and place them in my grocery cart.

"Come on kids lets go get in line for check out," I say grabbing my children's attention.

"Mommy, that man said we should stay close to you," Teddy says. I smile thinking about the small panic attack he had when he thought my kids were hurt.

"Did he now?" I ask looking down at my boy.

"Yes, mommy he did." Phoebe adds in.

We make it through check out and make our way towards the grocery store exit. Teddy and Phoebe are slightly ahead of me when Doris comes into view. I press the key remote button to unlock her and Teddy helps his sister in the truck before he jumps in.

As I'm pushing the grocery cart, I notice a sleek black Audi R8 Spyder parked next to Doris with heavy tinted windows. I smirk, while putting the grocery bags in the back. I should buy myself a car like that. I shake my head knowing if I do, I wouldn't be able to drive it since I do have two small children that need to go places. I push the cart to the where the 'Return Carts Here' is located, and make my way back to Doris to buckle Phoebe in her booster seat.

"Teddy put your seatbelt on please; while I help your sister put hers on." I state, while opening the left hand side rear passenger door where Phoebe is sitting on her booster seat, and he has done as I've said.

After I'm done fastening Phoebe on her seat and double checking hers and Teddy's restraints. I climb on the driver's seat and turn on Doris. Before I pullout of the parking spot I can't help but eye the grocery store.  
Grocery shopping will NEVER be the same, thanks to Mr. Grey. And with that thought, I pull out of the parking spot and drive out the grocery store parking lot and head home.

* * *

Driving up the drive way of our home, I see Erick's truck is parked outside. Wow, he's early!

"Mom, is that Uncle Erick's truck?" Teddy asks, as he and Phoebe eye the silver Silverado. "Yes, baby that's your uncle's truck," I answer Teddy.

When I park Doris in front of the house I see Erick walking down to help with the groceries. Teddy is the first one out of Doris and makes a swift getaway towards his uncle. I shake my head as I see Teddy lunge himself at him. I swear Teddy thinks he's light as a feather! I get out and help Phoebe out of her booster seat. When I set Phoebe down on her feet she also makes a quick getaway. As I close the door I notice Erick is sprawled out on the lawn while Teddy and Phoebe are on top of him, no doubt my kids are getting heavier by the minute. I laugh at the sight of my brother in law playing with my children and him acting like one.

"Come on guys, help me with the groceries." I yell as I open Doris' trunk and start pulling the grocery bags.

"Do we have to?" They whine, all THREE of them. Thirty acting six, will he ever grow up? I shake my head in amusement. "Yes, please help." I say looking at my children, and smile when they run back over and grab one of the bags. Erick stands and makes his way towards us. He gives me a hug and then he kisses my cheek before releasing me and bending to grab a bag.

"So… umm." he says as we make our way over to the front door where Teddy and Phoebe are. He's nervous. I hate his brother for putting him in the middle of this. Fucken coward!

"Before we talk let's have dinner?" I turn my head and smile at him. He relaxes and then nods in understanding. Thank god. I sigh, "Plus, we have little ears present." I nod towards the door where my kids are standing waiting for me to open the door. He nods again and whispers "Later." I nod.

Entering the house I place the grocery bags on the kitchen table for Teddy and Phoebe to take everything out. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go upstairs to change." I notify my children and see Erick nod his head as his way of saying "I've got it". I turn and make my way upstairs to my bedroom. On entering my bedroom, I walk inside my bathroom and I start removing the make up I have on, when a sudden thought hits me. Fuck!

I look down at my blouse and notice it has a low-cut from the top which exposes my breasts a bit. Now if I was, let us say a 6ft handsome specimen who was standing behind me, I would be able to see an eyeful. He saw my breasts! I cringe at that thought. I'm not ashamed of my body, not at all. I just didn't realize this blouse had such a low-cut. He probably thinks they look gross. What if he doesn't like the way they look? And what if he does Ana?

Why am I thinking of him, it's not like I'll see him again. I shake my head and finish removing my make-up. I change out of my black blouse and grey pencil skirt and into a white shirt and grey lounge pants, with my comfortable tennis shoes. As I'm tying my left shoelaces, my phone rings. I pick it up and see Kate's picture on my phone.

"Hi Kate," I answer the call while I finish tying my shoelace and start picking up my scattered clothing.

"Ana, you never called me back, are you okay?" she asks. Oh shit, I so forgot I was calling Kate back!

"I'm sorry Kate, I forgot. Erick called and asked if he could spend a few hours with his niece and nephew, today, which reminds me, I can't go out but if you would like you can come over for dinner?" I ask shutting my eyes tightly.

I know Kate will be upset about not going out today, but I know she will prefer it that way, then having to see Erick. Ever since they had a very drunken hookup, they can't bare to see one another. Till this day, she won't tell me exactly what happened, but I'm assuming it was bad.

"Oh… well I guess I'll see you later than. What time is… ugh, you know WHO, leaving so I can come over?" I want to laugh but I know better than to rile 'The Katherine Kavanaugh' up. She's not a pretty picture to lay your eyes on, when she's in a 'Don't-Fuck-With-Me' mood.

"Well I'm making chicken fajitas now, so he'll be having dinner with us. But I would say he'll be leaving around six or seven. You could just come by then and spend the ni…" I don't finish what I was going to say, when she starts screaming through the phone. It's been a while since Kate has slept over usually it's because Josh is around. She has no excuse now does she? Nope, she sure does not. I smile at my thoughts.

"Okay I'll see you then," she yells and then hangs up. I look at my phone dumbfounded, "Wow, good bye to you too Kate," and I laugh out loud.

Making my way down the stairs, I can hear Teddy speaking to his uncle about the grey eyed man we met at the store. "and mommy helped him grocery shop." Teddy says with innocence in his voice. Mr. Grey is anything but innocent. I lick my lips thinking about his hard shaft. Wow, he really is ALL man! I bite my lip.

"You okay there Ana, you looked a little… lost… for a moment." Erick smirks and I blush. Shit, I got caught daydreaming, or is it fantasizing? Erick knows about Josh and I's, nonexistent sex life, since Josh has mentioned it to him on numerous accounts.

"What are you talking about, Erick?" I walk towards the kitchen sink and wash my hands with soap while absentmindedly singing the ABC's. I smile when I hear Teddy and Phoebe singing along. Thank god for the distraction, I don't think I could stand in front of my brother in law and talk about Mr. Grey. I inwardly sigh before I turn back around to dry my hands on a paper towel, and I see Erick is confused.

"What?" I ask as I toss the paper towel in the wastebasket. He shakes his head, and I turn to the sink and grab the whole raw chicken. I turn back around and place it on the cutting board that's on the kitchen island. As I'm cutting the meat, it hits me… he's confused because of the random singing. I giggle in understanding. To someone outside of my home it would look odd, but to us it's become part of our daily routine. So, I explain.

"Teddy's kindergarten teacher taught her students a very fun way to wash their hands. Every time they wash their hands they start to sing the ABC's, so their hands are thoroughly washed, cleaned, and scrubbed." I shrug, "But I think it's a way for the students to remember their alphabet." I smile, "So now whenever Teddy or Phoebe, or even I wash our hands we sing the song." I say to Erick as I've been cutting the chicken into portions.

"Ah, that explains it," I shake my head while I bend to pull out a pot.

"Does he know?" he asks as he's coming around the island to wash his hands so he can help chop the vegetables. From the living room we can hear the kids singing the Alphabet song, while Erick washes his hands. We look at each other and brake into a fit of giggles.

"I see what you mean now." he says smiling and picking up a paper towel to dry his hands.

"No, he doesn't know. Teddy just started this a couple of days ago. Last night, was the first time he has slept at home for almost two weeks." I shrug indifferent and pass him the extra cutting board and the chopping blade.

"I don't get it Ana," he says as he chops the vegetables. I'm mesmerized by the way he does so. The bell peppers and the onions are sliced thinly and perfect.

"I know…" I say as I turn my attention back to the pot of now boiling water I placed on the lit stove top.

"He has everything, why would he…" he stops and tenses. Oh, I know what you were going to say Erick! I smile and shake my head as I place the now cut portions into the boiling pot of water.

"Erick I know, you don't have to panic." I say after I turn my back to the stove and place the chopping board and knives into the sink.

"What do you mean you know?" he asks as he stretches his arm to remove the sautéing pan from the hanging grid on top of the kitchen island.

"I stopped by your house this morn…" he drops the pan on the counter before I finish my statement.

"Ana, I wasn't at home and I didn't know he was bringing Crystal over, if I knew I would've never let him…" he says with so much honesty in his eyes, I know he wouldn't have allowed for that to happen. One thing Erick is known to his family for is his honesty as well as his loyalties. He would make a wonderful husband!

"I know, Erick… I know," I say hugging him. Erick is really the big brother I didn't get the chance to have. I love him and he loves me just as much. We brake out of our embrace when the kids come into the kitchen.

"Mommy, is Uncle Erick taking dads things?" Teddy asks. I look at Erick and I can tell by the look on his face he's furious with his younger brother. I turn my gaze back to my son, and I can't lie to him. It wouldn't be right.

"Yes baby, Uncle Erick's taking Dad's belongings, but later… first we eat okay?" I say, while I rub his cute innocent face. My sweet innocent child!

"Okay mommy." he smiles at me and turns his gaze to his uncle Erick. "Can I help you later Uncle Erick?" he says excited with the idea. I know it's not the idea of removing his father's belongings, but of the idea of helping his Uncle Erick. I smile and look at Erick and shrug my shoulders. Sadly enough, I know my children won't miss their father when he's gone; he's pretty much absent in their lives now, so it won't make a big difference to them.

"Sure kiddo." Erick says as he ruffles Teddy's hair.

After we're done eating, Teddy, as promised by his Uncle Erick, has helped move the boxes into his truck. Teddy couldn't pick them up, since they were heavy so he decided to push them instead. I laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny Ana?" Erick asks as he finishes saying his 'good night' to the children.

"Just thinking about how smart Teddy is growing up to be." I say to Erick while I see Teddy playing with Phoebe.

"What did you expect Ana? They're YOUR children…" he says, gently bumping me with his shoulder. More like arm… that man is tall! She's right. If I look straight at him I will be looking at his chest. For some reason I attract tall people.

I smile at his comment. They are my children. And god as my witness I love them dearly! If I ever lost them it would be the end of me. I would have no air to breath. They are my pride and glory. My strength, my courage, my sanity, and without then I would have none of this and more. My children are the reason for why I work so hard in life. My children deserve better, much better.

"Well Ana, I should be going, I told Josh I was coming for a bit. Which has turned into three hours," he smiles. "I'll be stopping more often," he shrugs feeling guilty. I nod "You sure you're okay?" he says eyeing me carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine," I give him a warm smile. "It's not like if I've not been raising my children on my own already, right?" I shrug and open the front door.

"You're strong Ana," he says with a smirk and shake of his head. "He's fucken stupid for letting you go!" he whispers so the children don't hear him swear. We have a good laugh and he walks out the door, "Good Night Erick and thank you!" I give him one last hug before he leaves and I close the door behind him.


	3. Kate

**So here is Chapter 3. Let me know if you'd like CPOV in this story, or if I should just keep it APOV. I'll try to upload a new chapter today or tomorrow, since I have two days off. (Yay, me!)**

 **I don't own any of these characters. This is strictly for my enjoyment.**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

"You know Steele, you're lucky I have a key to your house, because I've been knocking for over five minutes… and what the fuck are you doing?" she says standing behind me in the upstairs spare bedroom. After Erick left I was wondering if I had left any things of Josh behind in the closet in the upstairs spare bedroom. I wanted to make sure I put them away, before Kate showed up, but I guess…

"Oh, shit! Kate, can you hand me that bo…" I shut my mouth when I see the contents of the box that has fallen. I step down from the small stepping stool and pick up what fell from the box.

"You know… No matter what I will always say your wedding was pretty much horrifying." Kate says picking up a picture of my wedding day. I smile as I do have to agree with Kate on this one.

"Come on Kate, let's put the kids to bed and then we can look through these, while we drink some wine," I say talking to know one, as I've had said the magic word 'Wine' Kate has gone to get the children ready for bed. I giggle as I can hear her giving orders to the children, which I know they will ignore, until they see me.

"Come onnnnn, Teddy take your sister upstairs to bed, pleeeease!" Kate whines like a child begging for candy. I giggle, at the sight of Kate giving her best puppy eyed look to a five year old.

"Kate, I don't think the puppy eyed look works on kids. It only works vise-versa," I say coming into view. "Come on kids it's night time, say 'Good Night' to Aunty Kate," they both stand and give Kate a kiss and hung, and walk upstairs, "Head upstairs and brush your teeth, I'll be upstairs shortly." I say as I see them both walk in the hallway bathroom.

"Kate there's wine in the cooler, and make sure you bring two wine glasses." I look at her retreating form. **_I swear she loves wine! "_** If you want some chicken fajitas there is a plate already for you in the warmer." I point to the warmer that's next to the stove. "I'm heading upstairs to tuck my kids. Meet me in my room with the wine." I turn back around as I see her eating at the kitchen island. **_This will take a while!_**

As I make my way to Phoebe's room I notice she's not in there. I turn and walk across to Teddy's room and they are on his bed reading a book with the help of their Leapfrog pad. **_I love that thing!_** Teddy actually started to read words with the help of the Leapfrog pads. He passes a special pen over the words and the pad actually says them, or reads them or something. I don't have good technology skills, I do everything like the old days paper, pen or pencil, and reading instead of listening, but, 'too each their own'.

"Hey babies what are you doing?" I ask as I lay with them on Teddy's full size race car bed. This bed was the most difficult item I have ever looked for. It took about 6 hours to find a store that would ship it and to top it off it wasn't available in a twin size bed. Teddy had gotten the idea of a race car bed from one of his classmates. It was show and tell and he decided to show the class pictures of his race car bed. That same day when I picked him up from school, Teddy was adamant he wanted a race car bed, like Lelliot. **_What parent would name there child Lelliot?_**

"Just reading mommy," Teddy says looking up at me from behind the book.

"Alright sweethearts," I say getting up from his bed. As I see its 8:45pm on his nightstand alarm clock, I turn to them, "It's bed after this, okay?" They nod and I bend down to kiss, first Teddy's and then Phoebe's forehead.

"Good night mommy," they both say in unison. I walk out his bedroom door and leave it ajar. I can still hear Teddy reading along with the Leapfrog. I smile to my self as I walk towards my bedroom.

Entering through my bedroom door, I see Kate with a wine glass in hand, sitting on my bed with her legs crossed looking through the box that fell from the top shelf of the spare bedroom closet. I walk towards my bed and sit near the headboard so the box is between us.

"I will always say your wedding was horrifying," she says as she hands me a glass of wine and a picture. The picture is of my father standing way too close behind Josh. "And that my dear friend is why!" she says as she clinks my glass.

"Kate, it wasn't that bad," I tell her as I look at the picture. Josh looks terrified while my dad has a huge grin of his face. To be honest it was my father's idea for us to get married after I told him I was pregnant. The first time my dad met him, he knew he was no good, he always said and I quote, "Annie, that boy will hurt you, then leave you to pick up after his actions, and I will not stand by that or my name is not Raymond Steele!" my dad was serious. Although at that time Josh and I were in love, or at least I think that's what it was.

"I still can't believe he was ever this small," Kate says breaking me away from my reverie. I lift the picture she placed down and it's of her holding Teddy as a newborn. It was Kate, who was there with me through his birth and she cut his umbilical cord. Josh wasn't in the delivery room. Matter of fact, Josh was the only one from his family's side, who didn't show.

"You've gone silent on me Steele, what are you thinking about?" she says to me, but looking through the stack of pictures in her hand.

"I'm just thinking about Teddy's birth. How I still don't know where Josh was during that day or matter of fact, for the six days after that?" My brows furrow when I lift my gaze back at Kate, "Why didn't I ask him, Kate? Why didn't I ask my husband where he was?" I sigh and shake my head.

Kate stops looking through the stack of pictures and looks at me. "Ana, he's an ass, simple as that. Plus, do you really want to know where he was for the first week of Teddy's life?" she asks with disgust look on her face. No she's right I don't need to know. Josh is known to too many, for being a flirt. If he goes beyond flirting, I don't know but I assume he does. I met Josh through a friend of Kate's, and it was great in the beginning, I lost my innocence to him and two months later I was expecting Teddy. From the start of my pregnancy Josh was ecstatic, but before Teddy arrived he changed. He became distant and cold, he was no longer the caring and loving guy I met and married.

"You're right, maybe I don't want to know," I say while laughing and shaking my head to get ride of the thought of him with someone else, sad to say it doesn't bother me. **_How strange is that?_** When Josh came home a week later after Teddy was born he told me, he found me disgusting and that I was lacking my sex appeal. That was the day we no longer became intimate and he started to sleep in the spare bedroom, altogether.

"Oh my god Ana, you seriously need to put these pictures in a photo album or in a scrapbook. They are too precious to be placed in a box, well some the rest, well, umm I don't know. We could burn them." she says laughing. **_Okay no more wine for Kate!_**

"Kate I can't burn these pictures no matter how shitty, it's in my past and I can't get ride of that. But I do agree with you about the photo album idea, these are too precious to be in a box." I say as I pick up a picture of me with Phoebe in arms, as a newborn. I remember, Kate took this picture of us since once again, Josh was no where to be found. Phoebe was not a planned pregnancy, but is loved and adored as one. I became pregnant after Kate and I, celebrated my promotion as VP at SIP. We went out for drinks, which turned into shots, and then with me having sex with Josh. When I woke up, I wanted to chew my arm off than risk waking him, so I pretended to still be asleep when my estranged husband woke up and left. **_Talk about awkward._**

"Ana?" **_Oh fuck!_**

"Yes, Kate?" I say looking towards the bathroom door. **_Fuck she knows! How?_**

"Where are the asshole's belongings, I could've sworn his stuff is missing from the bathroom." She laughs, "Did he finally grab his shit out and move to the spare bedroom?" She comes out of the bathroom and looks at me. No doubt from the look on my face, she knows something's up.

"Okay, spill Steele. Why are his things missing, matter of fact…" she turns and stands in front of the chest of drawers and gasps when she opens it. "What the fuck Steele, did you kick his sorry ass out of your house?" she says smiling as she turns to look at me.

"No Kate, I didn't kick him out, he sort of moved out." I'm expecting Kate to jump around and start a party, but she catches me of guard and starts to cry. **_What the fuck?_**

"Kate why are you crying?" I ask all alarmed. I'm not used to a blubbering Kate.

"Don't get me wrong Ana, I'm glad he left." She sniffs, "But how are you and the kids?" **_Oh, Kate!_** I stand and give her a hug.

"We'll be okay, just like we've always been." I tell her as I let go of her and shrug.

"Have you told Pops? You do know when he gets word of this he will go completely mad, right?" she asks as she wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. Pops is her name for my father. Kate's real dad abandoned her, her mother, and her brother when she was real little. She began calling my dad Pops when he arrived with three boxes of POPs cereal while we were having a sleepover. Dad mention that was his favorite cereal so, that nickname stuck to him. Just don't let Kate hear you calling him Pops, since that's her nickname for him.

"Talking about dad, umm… he will be arriving on Friday."

"WHAT? Does he know? Have you told him? What did he say?" she fires away as she takes a seat on my bed, still sniffling.

"No I haven't told him and I haven't mentioned it to him. I'm just going to tell him what happened when he arrives on Friday, he'll be fine," I sigh "He'll be fine, right?" I ask Kate as I bite my lip. **_Fuck I'm scared!_**

"I don't know Steele. You alone know how protective Pops can be, especially when it involves his grandkids." She says and I can see the pity in her eyes.

"Fuck you're right," I say shaking my head. "This is going to be disastrous."

"So what happened? How did he decide to finally move out?" she asks as she sits back on the bed and begins to pile the pictures by category.

"I woke up this morning and found a note on my night stand, saying he needed space so he was moving out, and was filling for divorce." I say while I too, divide my stack of photos into different piles. Teddy was a small baby, I think to myself, when I come to a stop at a picture of Teddy in my arms. I place the picture of Teddy in his stack of pictures. I notice Kate has been very quite, which isn't like her.

"Are you okay?" I ask after five minutes of silence have passed by. Kate looks confused, angry, and irritated at the same time.

"Ana, I don't know what to say," she stops and gazes at me with wonder.

"There's not much to say Kate. He left and wants a divorce." I shrug and go back to shuffling through the pictures and continue to place them in there own stacks.

"Ana, how can you be so calm?" she asks in a barely there whisper. I stop and look at her. What does she expect? Is she expecting for me to cry, scream, yell, or fight because I'm not going to. Josh and I haven't been in a marriage, we're more like roommates who have different priorities, responsibilities, and lots of space.

"Kate, you and Erick," she rolls her eyes at the mention of his name and I shake my head. "Know how bad it was in he beginning after Teddy was born. Josh would leave and come back days after just to shower, sleep, eat and leave. He wouldn't stop by Teddy's nursery to see how he was doing. He wouldn't even spend time with us." I shrug, "And it didn't change after we conceived Phoebe. It just gave him an excuse to leave more often, as if that was even possible." I say looking at her while tears are forming in her eyes. "Kate, I've been a single mother who works a fulltime job as a VP in a Publishing House, trust me I'm good." I try to reassure her.

"And to top it off I'm meeting with a lawyer tomorrow afternoon." I say with another shrug. And that's what pushes her of the edge and she begins to sob. Kate is usually headstrong and stubborn, but she has a good heart and means well. She hates to see the people she loves hurt and most of all she hates to see their pain.

"Ana, I just don't want the kids to go through what we have. It's not fair to the children," she says while wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "We know how it feels Ana," she shakes her now lowered head. "What if they feel the same way?" she says looking back up at me. Kate is right being abandoned by a parent is the most painful feeling a child could ever live through, like Kate for instance. Kate's dad left when she was four years old, Phoebe's age, but Kate has memories of her father, and Phoebe doesn't. That's the difference Kate doesn't see in this type of situation. She thinks they will hurt, just like she is.

"Kate," I say her name gently and stretch my arm to hold her hand. "They won't hurt as much, I promise. Just because Phoebe is the same age as you when your dad left, doesn't mean she'll hurt the same. You hurt because you have memories of him, but Josh," I shake my head while I keep my eyes on Kate's, "has been absent since Teddy was born. They won't miss him as much, since they have no memories of him ever spending time or reading a book, or playing ball with them," I shake my head once again, "How can they miss an absent father, who's been absent their entire lives?" I shrug and give her a small smile when I see her give me a small nod.

"I guess you're right," she sniffles.

"Come on, it's already one in the morning. Let's get some sleep and we'll finish sorting through the rest pictures tomorrow," I tell her as I see her eyes getting droopy. We begin to gather each pile and place them on my dresser with enough space between them so they don't get mixed. Kate has gone down stairs to place the wine glasses in the kitchen sink, while I pull the comforter and slide in bed after I've taken of my shoes off. Kate comes minutes later, lying down on the other side of the bed facing my back.

"You know I'm glad you're taking control of this situation and getting a lawyer. I'm proud of you Steele," she says with conviction. I smile and shut my eyes. "Plus, this means you'll be able to be my wing-girl, now. Thank god he left." She says deadpanned. I turn over to look at her and she has a wicked grin on her face while her eyes are shut.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she opens her eyes and looks straight at me.

"Yes." She says deadpanned and we brake out into a fit of girly giggles.


	4. Grey Encounters

**Okay so don't hate me for this chapter, or the next...**

 **I don't own these characters. I'm just having fun with them.**

* * *

 **Christian**

I'm sitting on this chair in an empty office, much like the emptiness in my life. **_What is wrong with me?_** I have everything I could ever ask for but yet it feels empty. Elena has been hinting that I need a new Sub, but sadly that has even lost its taste. No matter how many times I fuck or beat a brunette to submission, I still feel empty. It's been six months since my last Sub and sadly I'm not even tempted by the thought of having one. **_I'm bored completely bored!_** "FUCK!" I cry out loudly while twirling in my chair. I need something to do, something that will captivate me.

I sigh as I get off my chair and walk towards my office's floor to ceiling windows. "Something out there has to catch my attention." I'm staring at the breathtaking view, sadly enough I don't enjoy the view as often, but today for some reason I find it appealing. **_Hmmm, maybe this is a good sign?_** I sigh exasperated with myself.

"Christian, I need you to sign these papers for the take down of…. Christian, are you listening to me?" Ros hollers at me while walking inside my office before knocking. **_Matter of fact I don't think she's ever knocked, how weird is that?_**

"Yes Ros, I'm listening to you." I turn around and extend my hand, "Give me the papers I'll sign them now." Ros is my second in command. She's great at her job and she's a complete badass when it comes to taking over companies. She's vicious in board meetings and she demands the room. She's as cutthroat as they come and she knows it. That's why she works for me, because she's good at her job, and she knows what GEH means to me.

She walks towards my desk with a curious look on her face. "Grey you know you might just need a vacation. Because lets face it, you look like shit. Seriously when was the last time you fucken slept?" she says with concerned written all over her face. She and Andrea, my personal assistant, are the only ones who know how many hours I work. "Ros stop fucking around and hand me the damn papers," I don't even look up at her when I sit down. She's right I do look like shit. **_Maybe a vacation would do me some good._**

She hands me the papers and I sign where needed. After I'm done I hand them back to her, as I look up to see if she leaving, I see her staring at me intently. "What Ros?" I ask with complete annoyance. "Is everything alright?" she asks. "Yeah, everything is fine." **_Just leave already!_** "Okay, Boss." Luckily she takes the hint and begins to leave. "I'll send you a copy after I finalize the presentation." She says and walks out closing the door behind her.

I turn my attention to the computer screen and click on the new email folder, my eyes land on an email sent by Elena, again. Hmm, I wonder what it could be. No doubt it's probably about the new Sub she has for me or she's requesting financial advice or money. Elena and I go back, way back. I was fifteen years old when I met her and her husband at my parent's home. They were always an odd couple and I felt somewhat eerie around them. Elena was a good looking piece of ass back then, but her personality needed an adjustment and fast. As for her husband, he was a bad-tempered son of a bitch, he wasn't attractive, but he was rich as shit. Apparently he invented a new computer program of sort and sold it to the FBI.

I was two weeks shy of my sixteenth birthday, and I was helping Mr. Lincoln, Elena's husband, landscape the back yard of their home. I remember working on digging a hole on the ground for a shrub we were going to place and suddenly I had to use the bathroom. All the water I had been drinking needed an exit and quick, so I placed everything down on the lawn and walked to their house. I was making my way towards the down stairs bathroom, when I saw movement from my peripheral vision. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my attention to the partly open door. The image I saw didn't terrify me, it intrigued me.

Elena was cuffed to piece of furniture that resembled an 'X' and Mr. Lincoln held a wooden paddle in his hand. In a blink of an eye he spanked her hard on her ass with the paddle. She moaned and asked for more. Mr. Lincoln repeated the same action again and again and again. After the fifteenth spank she yelled, "Master, please fuck me and fuck me hard!" Mr. Lincoln dropped the paddle and brought down Elena from the cuffed furniture and he fucked her. He fucked her like no tomorrow and she loved it. "Yes, Master harder, harder, fuck me please harder!" I could see sweat on their body and Mr. Lincoln showed no mercy, he grabbed Elena and turned her around towards a wooden coffee table, bending Elena forwards. As she gripped the ends of the coffee table, he rammed into her. I was watching them as they were fucking like wild animals, when suddenly Elena snapped her eyes open and looked straight at me, while her husband was fucking her. At that moment I knew I wanted that. I wanted to be someone's Master, to fuck them until oblivion.

Elena helped me, she became my teacher and I was her dedicated sixteen year old student. Of course Mr. Lincoln had no idea she was my teacher. When I turned eighteen I became her Dom, and what a great Dom I was, I fucked her like no other. I made her scream and cry and fuck did I love it. Six months later we got caught fucking by Mr. Lincoln, he was so pissed he beat the shit out of her, after that he filled for divorce. Ever since then Elena and I have only been business partners and nothing more.

"Andrea, come into my office." I say as I press the intercom button on my desk. No more than ten seconds later Andrea comes through my office door.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" Andrea stands in front of my desk holding her office planner. Andrea is a twenty-five year old fair skin, redhead, at 5'6, with a 4.0 GPA. She's the youngest out of her four siblings. Her mother and father divorced when she was 6 years old and currently lives with her long term boyfriend of five years.

"Andrea I need you to cancel all my appointments for Friday. Since my mother is hosting this welcome home party for my sister. And if you could order a gift for Mia, I'd greatly appreciate it. Keep in mind my sister is a fashion expert." I lift my eyebrows and cock my head to the side to see if she caught all that.

"It's all set, Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey called three days ago and spoke with me about keeping Friday clear of appointments, and I did send you a notice on your personal calendar. I have already order Ms. Grey a lovely, may I add, Prada purse, and a pair of Valentinos, that should be arriving here on Thursday, and will be gift wrapped, already." She says staring at me without even as much as blink. **_Did I mention she's smart?_**

"Thank you Andrea that would be all." I nod my head and smile as I see her turn around. Before she has the chance to walk out of my office I can't help but ask one question. "What did you get yourself?" I smile as she turns her head to look at me, "Both." She says deadpanned and walks out. I smile; Andrea and Ros are the only ones who can get away with this stunt. Ever since I asked them both to deal with the gift buying for Mia and for mother, they said we had a deal as long as they bought one for themselves. I don't care as long as I don't have to do the shopping. **_I hate shopping!_**

Three hours later, after having a very dull meeting with boring ass people. I head over to the security room. My security is made of three very important people Welch is my head of security. He handles everything and I mean everything, from GEH to my penthouse at Escala to my parent's house. Welch makes sure everything is running smoothly and that there are no threats to any Grey family member. He is stationed here at GEH but he works mostly from home. Second is Barney, my IT guy. He's smart as a computer and works as fast. He loves all this high-tech technology and lives for it. At only twenty-three years old, he's a wiz kid, graduated top of his class in a short amount of time. He's dorky looking, but has a good heart. And finally there is Jason Taylor, Taylor is my CPO. He lives with me at Escala and goes where ever I go 24/7. He's ex military and is 6'4 210lbs of pure muscle. Taylor has a rough looking exterior but has a good heart especially when it comes to Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper, and his daughter, Sophie.

I walk straight in the security room not bothering to knock. Taylor is sitting in front of the CCTV monitors and Barney is at his computer desk. **_Probably playing some wizard computer game._** I clear my throat before I speak, "Taylor may I have a word with you in private?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks after Barney has left the office. I pace around the office floor, thinking of a way to bring up this conversation, I really need another mans perspective. **_Oh fuck it!_** I stop pacing and look him straight in the eyes. "Have you ever been bored of sex? As in has it ever lost its appeal to you?" I ask him, and he looks confused. **_Probably because you, MASTER GREY, are one of the world's kinkiest fuckers out there?_** "I'm sorry Mr. Grey, I'm not quite sure I understand." **_Yes you do Taylor, I know for a fact you haven't seen a Sub lately!_**

I take a deep breath and try again, "Taylor, have you ever just been bored of fucking?" **_Hopefully you'll understand better Taylor._** "Sir, of course that's why Gail and I spice it up, but with all due respect you've done all sorts of shit and if you're bored maybe you're just board of that lifestyle?" **_Is that a question? Who the fuck answers a question with a question, god damn it!_** "Thanks Taylor." I nod, "I'll be ready to leave for home at three. But I want to get lunch in 30 minutes." **_Maybe he's right; maybe I am bored of the lifestyle._**

"Yes Sir." Taylor nods and sits back down in front of the CCTV monitors. I make my way out the door as I see Barney chatting with a blonde. **_I've never seen her before, is she a new employee?_** "Come on Barney get back to work." I tease Barney a bit. "I'm on my way Sir." He says looking at the floor and blushing. I can't help the laugh that comes out, "Have a good day Barney." I say turning around as I make my way back to my office.

* * *

Picking up my suite jacket and the manila folder that's on my desk which I'll need to read the notes with the details Ros has managed to acquire from one of our takeovers, I head towards the elevator where Taylor meets me half way to the corridor.

"Andrea go to lunch for an hour, and then you can leave at three today." I give her a warm smile, but she looks at me as if I've grown two sets of eyes. "Thank you... Mr. Grey." Andrea says wearing a confused expression but nods.

We arrive at the restaurant and I'm immediately seated. I snicker to my self, **_that's because I own this restaurant._** I order the Fettuccini Alfredo with a garden salad and breadsticks, with a glass of white wine. After I order my food, I open the manila folder and it's nothing special, same thing different day. A company loosing profit and fast and wants to sell, of course if I buy it I'll only break it apart and sell pieces of it to the highest bidder and I'll make more money. The food is delicious as always and as for our new conquest I decided to buy and sell pieces of it off, it's not worth fixing.

As we drive back to GEH, I can feel Taylor's gaze on me through the rearview mirror. "Taylor, if you need something just ask." I don't even bother looking up at him. "Sir, today is my and Gail's six year anniversary and I was wondering if we could have the rest of the day off, since we'll be arriving at home at three. If not it's okay, we…." I don't let him finish, "Taylor, open the glove compartment." I command although inwardly I'm laughing, he never would have thought. He opens the glove compartment and I can hear him gasp. "Wow, Sir. I don't know what to say?"

"A "Thank you" would be enough." I laugh. I had asked Barney and Welch to secure a private cabin about two hours away from Seattle. Since I knew Taylor and Gail's anniversary was today, I decided to do something special for them, let's face it. They both have seen a lot throughout the past seven years, they've been working for me.

We make it to the underground garage of GEH, and head to the elevators. Two more hours and we can head home. **_Fuck I need to do something, this is driving me insane._** I sit once again in my office chair and turn around to look at my floor to ceiling windows. I sigh, I have to do something.

* * *

Removing my sight from the forms I have scattered over my desk, I glance at my Rolex and it reads 2:45pm. **_Hmm, that's close enough._** I grab my jacket and stuff the papers into my briefcase.

Stepping out of my office I see Andrea getting ready to leave, and Taylor walking my way from the security office. "Taylor."

"Sir," is his response when we arrive at the elevator. I press the call button and notice Andrea is right behind us.

"Andrea, I hope you have a good afternoon." I turn my head to face her.

"Thank you Sir." She answers back. The elevator arrives and being the gentlemen that we are, let Andrea step in first. Taylor has pressed the buttons for the Lobby and Ground floor. Three minutes later, Andrea gets off, and we're alone.

"Taylor, have you called Gail?" I turn my attention to Taylor.

"Yes Sir, I have and she's very excited about your gift. She says she's already packed." Taylor says as he shakes his head smiling.

"Well I hope you both enjoy it," I say as we step out of the elevator. We walk towards the SUV, and Taylor opens the back door for me. I get in and buckle up. As he pulls out of the underground parking structure of GEH I can't help but stare out the window. I'm 29 years old and nothing has been catching my attention. I sigh and shake my head. I could go sailing, or soaring, but instead I've chosen to stay at home and do nothing ** _. What is wrong with me?_**

Taylor parks the SUV in one of our six bays when we arrive to Escala. I unbuckle my seatbelt and step out not even bothering to wait for Taylor to open my door and make my way to the Elevator and press the call button. Once the elevator arrives I step in and place the code for the penthouse on the key pad. I don't even bother to wait for Taylor, since there is an elevator for the members of my staff only. I step out of the elevator and walk straight to my study to drop off my briefcase and then turn around to head to the kitchen. **_I could really use a beer, right about now._**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey." Gail says as she's rummaging through the refrigerator holding a pad and pencil. **_What is she doing?_**

"Gail, what on earth are you doing?" I ask Gail as I take a seat on one of bar stools near the kitchen island.

Gail is a blonde woman in her mid forties with warm brown eyes. She reminds me a lot of my mother, with her warmth and loving heart.

"I'm adding to the grocery list, Mr. Grey," she says turning to look at me. "And thank you Mr. Grey, for our anniversary gift that was very kind of you." she says with tears forming in hers eyes. Gail and Taylor have been working for me for over seven years, and they have seen it all, from Subs to family arguments.

"Don't worry Gail," I give her a warm smile, "It's the least I can do." I shrug. She turns around and I can hear her sniffle. **_Is she crying?_** I panic.

"Gail, leave everything as is and finish packing. So you and Taylor can arrive safely at the cabin before night fall." I smile at her. One thing I hate is driving to a strange place in the middle of night, and I'm sure ass hell not allowing them to do just that.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." Gail says as she leaves the kitchen area. **_Now what?_** I get off the barstool and walk to where Gail placed the note pad and pick it up. "Okay let see," I scan the context of it and it looks pretty simple. "Lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, gallon of milk, eggs, cheese, and bread, I can do this… Easy." I shrug my shoulders.

"Mr. Grey don't worry about the grocery shopping, I will attend to that when we arrive tomorrow morning…" Gail starts, when she and Taylor walk down to the kitchen. I look up from the note pad, and I see they both have a duffle bag. I smirk at Taylor, who has a big chestier smile on his face. Gail notices my smirk, and blushes while avoiding my gaze. "Have fun you two," I nod while keeping my smirk in place. They both nod, and walk towards the elevator. I hear the ping of its arrival, and ten seconds later I'm all alone. **_Fuck now what?_** I turn back around and my gaze automatically lands on Gail's note pad. **_Fuck it!_** I walk to my bedroom and change out my suit into jeans and a black shirt and my pair of converse. I walk out my bedroom and I pick up Gail's note pad and walk to the corridor and pick up the keys to my R8, and make my way to the elevator and press the call button. **_I guess I'm going grocery shopping!_**

Arriving at the grocery store I park my car as close as can be to the entrance, without parking in the handicap area. As I get out of my R8 I notice a nice looking GMC Terrain in white parked in the next parking spot to my right side. ** _Nice!_** I smirk as I gaze the truck. **_But my cars are better!_** Luke parks the SUV in the other side of the white GMC Terrain.

"Hey Luke what do you think, should I buy a GMC Terrain?" Taylor always two steps ahead, has assigned Luke to be my CPO in his absence.

"It looks nice boss," he smiles, no doubt thinking it would be nice to drive. I nod and we make our way to the grocery store.

"Boss, are you sure about this? I mean this isn't exactly protocol." Luke says while standing back a bit and looking out of place. **_Am I really doing this?_**

"Come on Luke, they won't bite," I tease and laugh at the sight of him dropping his shoulders in a sign of surrender.

He follows me as I grab a wet wipe from the entrance and wipe down the cart handle before touching it. I pull the pushcart out of the line and begin to push it through the grocery store entrance.

I stop dead in my tracks, when I realize this will be much more difficult then anticipated.

"Oh fuck me," I turn to look at Luke and the asshole is laughing at me. Fucker knew what the fuck I was doing and didn't warn me. **_Isn't that a bitch!_** I sigh and shake my head.

"Luke you knew what I was planning on doing, couldn't you have warned me?" I ask deadpanned.

"Sir, I did ask if you were sure you wanted to do this. I would've told you, since I do grocery shop with Gail, it's not a fun experience." He smirks and stands beside me. **_Fucker!_** I give him the dirtiest look I can muster and shove my hand in my jeans pocket and pull out Gail's grocery list.

"Okay, first item on her list is bread. Well let's get to it." I say while I push the grocery cart to the nearest produce aisle, and just as I begin to think 'I can do this', I stop and become overwhelmed. Seriously why are there so many kinds of breads? There's white, wheat, dry… **_And what the fuck is sesame?_** I know my face is one of confusion.

"Seriously Luke, Gail does this every day?" I turn my attention back to Luke who nods his head, in an affirmative. **_Fuck, Gail needs a raise._**

"Well technically twice a week," he corrects himself.

"Do you know what kind of bread Gail buys?" I look at him for assistance.

"White, soft, and round," he response. I look at him with even more annoyance, "Luke I don't know if you've noticed this but, all the breads are white, soft, and round."

"No boss, it's the brand," he says pointing to the specific type of bread Gail usually buys. I grab the loaf of bread, and notice the wrapper says exactly that, "White, soft, round." I shake my head and place it in the pushcart. "This is going to be a pain in the ass."I say under my breath.

"Next item is the lettuce, where the fuck would I find the lettuce?" I scrunch up my eyebrows. **_Fuck this!_**

"Towards the back of the aisles, Sir," Luke assists me.

I turn the pushcart along and sure enough the vegetable aisle is located all the way at the end. I turn to Luke with a fierce gaze, when I notice all the types of lettuce. **_Are you fucking shitting me?_**

I'm ready to give up on this stupid idea. When a little boy, bumps into me holding his, I presume, little sister's hand. He's a cute little fucker with copper hair just like mine but has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. As for the little girl she's a cute little thing as well, with brunette hair, but her eyes are my identical grays. If I didn't know better I would have thought they were my progeny. **_Oh shit!_**

"I'm sorry Mister. We weren't watching where we were going," he says while looking up at me.

"Its okay, don't…." I don't finish what I was saying when I hear the most lovely voice I've ever heard coming from around the aisle.

"Phoebe Grace and Theodore Raymond, how many times have I told you not to wonder to far away from mommy?" I look up and I see the most beautiful fucken eyes I have ever seen, just like her son's. **_Fuck she's a fucken brunette._** My cock twitches just by the sight of this magnificent creature. **_Wait a minute, did she just say Mommy?_** I turned to Sawyer, to see if I heard correctly and I can tell by the look on his face I sure did. **_What the fuck?_**

"Sorry mommy," they both say in unison.

"I'm sorry if they were bothering you," she apologizes as she eyes me up and down. **_That's right baby, take me all in!_** "Don't worry, they weren't." I smile at her and she smile back with one of her own. I can't help but eye her as she kneels in front of her children. **_Fuck she's gorgeous, she's_** _ **fucken perfect.**_

She has perfect size breasts, her ass is amazing and fuck, her legs go on for miles in those fucken stilettos. ** _I wonder if she's a squirter?_** What the fuck am I doing? She has a family not to mention she's too beautiful NOT to be married, she belongs to someone else. I shake my head, to snap that idea away from my thoughts. **_I'm Christian fucken Grey nothing is unavailable to me, never has been never will be!_**

I'm aware she's trying to find a way to get up from her kneeling position. Fuck me if we were in private, I would pull out my dick and shove it down her throat. I can picture her now, slurping, sucking, and licking my cock with no mercy while her mane is wrapped around my wrist and hand. Snap the fuck out of it there are children present, not to mention you're in a grocery store. **_What the fuck, since when have I grown a conscience?_**

I extend my hand to help her up, and fuck me. I feel this tremor beginning to form when she places her hand in mine. **_What the fuck is that?_** I notice her heartbeat has accelerated, as well as her breathing and shit… she's biting her lip. **_Oh fuck I have to have her._**

I hold on to her hand longer than necessary and I give it a good squeeze when I feel her trying to extract her hand. "Names Christian, Christian Grey to be exact." **_Come on baby introduce yourself, so I can have a background check done on you._**

"Ana, Anastasia Steele," she introduces her self. **_Bingo!_**

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia," I give her my best panty dropping smile and right on cue, she swoons. "Wow…" **_Gotcha!_** I smirk inwardly. **_It's just a pretty smile baby!_**

"I'm sorry?" I ask trying not to laugh, obviously I wasn't suppose to hear her statement.

"What?"

"You said, "wow..." **_Come on baby don't be coy!_**

"Did I?" she blushes. ** _If I spank her ass, will it turn that beautiful shade of pink?_** My cock, once again twitches at the mere thought of her over my knee getting a good hiding. **_Fuck I need to have her!_**

"Yeah, you did." I laugh. **_Shit, was that me?_**

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I would say that. We really should be going, it was really nice to meet you, Mr. Grey, have a good day." She turns and pushes the grocery cart up the aisle. **_You're not getting away from me that easily baby, sorry!_**

I walk to where she is and stand behind her. Damn, she smells fantastic. She has the subtle scent of raspberry but also has her womanly scent. **_Shit I wonder what her sex smells like._** I lick my lips in anticipation.

"Ana, I was wondering if you could give me some advice on grocery shopping. You see, I've never done this before." This is embarrassing, but fuck it it's the honest truth.

"Mr. Grey, does that pick up line ever work for you?" **_What?_**

"Ana, I…." she doesn't let me finish.

"Mr. Grey didn't your wife give you a list of what she needed?" ** _Wife, what?_** I'm confused now, what gave her that idea?

"Ana, I'm not…" once again she interrupts me. She is really starting to piss me off, with this interrupting me bullshit. **_Woman let me have a say!_**

"Mr. Grey as I said once before, I will say it again. Have a good day!" She turns and walks away from me. **_What the fuck?_**

"You know Ana, it's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking! If you would have let me finish what I was trying to say, maybe you wouldn't have wasted precious time going on a rant," I reprimand her as if she's a child. She looks up from the head of lettuce and turns her gaze slowly towards me. She opens her mouth, but I cut her off this time. **_I talk, you listen Ms. Steele!_**

"It wasn't a pick up line, I truthfully have no idea how to grocery shop. I'm not married, matter of fact I don't even have a girlfriend. And the reason for why I don't know how to grocery shop, is because my housekeeper, Ms. Jones, is the one who does the grocery shopping for the house." She looks down right ashamed for her little stunt. **_Give me fifteen minutes in the playroom and you will never pull that stunt again._**

"Mr. Grey I apologize for interrupting you while you were speaking. If I would've held my tongue, I would've found this out in the first place." I smile at her apology, and again she blushes. **_God, that's such an attractive blush._**

We're interrupted from our banter when her son makes his way towards her, "Mommy, are you okay? Your cheeks are pink." He's a very bright child, I would guess from his height he's six years old. "I'm fine Teddy. I just got hot." I notice her cringe a bit as the words leave her mouth, I try to suppress my laughter. **_Damn right baby I got you hot!_**

"Are you sure mommy?" her son asks while checking her over.

"I'm fine Teddy, really. But thank you for checking on mommy," she kisses the boys forehead, and sends him on his way.

She stands and turns to look at me, "Well Mr. Grey, I believe I'm all yours. What would you like my help with?" **_Oh fuck me!_** I give her a mischievous smile. **_Game on Steele, game fucken ON!_**

"I actually have a **list** of things I **need** , but I have no idea where they're **located** ," I shrug nonchalant. "Would you mind **showing** me where I can find **them**?" I lick my lips deliberately when I notice she's staring at me.

"Of course Mr. **Grey** ," she says in a flirtatious tone as I pass her Gail's grocery list. "Would you like to **follow** me?" she says as she bites her bottom lip. **_Fuck me these double innuendos are going to drive me insane._**

"Of **course** Ms. Steele," I nod for her to go ahead. **_This way I can admire that magnificent ass of yours._**

"Teddy, Phoebe, come on we're moving," she calls for her children. They run towards her and grab a hold of her shopping cart. While all three of them are walking in front of me I feel a pang of sadness. ** _Is this what I'm missing, a family of my own?_** I shake my head when I notice Ana has stopped.

"Mr. Grey **I believe you have already picked up** the lettuce correct?" she asks as she eyes my empty cart except for a head of lettuce, I randomly picked out and a loaf of bread. **_Yes I most definitely did!_**

"Yes, **I did** Ms. Steele," I counter back. **_I'm a pro at this Ms. Steele, you're playing with fire._**

" **Good**!" she purrs. **_Oh fuck my pants got tighter!_**

"We need tomatoes, and…. **cucumbers** " **_I can give you a cucumber Ms. Steele, a nine inch to be exact._** I smirk when I see her turn to look at me. **_Oh Ms. Steele you're lucky your kids are present, the things I would do to you right now if they were absent._**

She turns her cart and moves towards the aisle where the tomatoes are located. She stands across from me as she reaches for the tomatoes and picks up four. "The **trick** about **picking** … tomatoes" she smiles, "Is you have to judge them by **texture** ," she gives each a gentle squeeze. "color, and **fragrance** ," she smells the tomatoes and closes her eyes and moans a little. Fuck me, if I don't have a massive hard on. Teddy and Phoebe are near eye sight, but not ear shot. **_Fuck it!_**

I walk towards her and I press my self behind her, and I know she can feel my hard dick on her ass. "You know Ms. Steele, keep talking like this, and I swear I will cum inside of my pants." I press my self harder against her and I can hear her gasp. **_That's right baby, that's all me._**

She leans her head back and I inhale her raspberry scent. **_Fuck!_** I open my eyes and I can see down her blouse. **_Fuck me!_** She has the most wonderful looking tits I've ever seen. Fuck they're full and look mouth-watering. **_Shit what I would give to suck on them._** I'm broken out of my reverie when she stands straight and moves towards the pickles. "You know Mr. Grey," she purrs as she picks up a cucumber. "It's the exact same way with all fruits and vegetables," she says eyeing me. "You judge them by, texture, color, and fragrance." She's still holding on to a cucumber that slightly resembles my engorged shaft right about now and my mind is going haywire. **_Holy shit, this is hot!_** She grabs the cucumber and begins to jerk it at a leisurely pace. I keep my gaze on her hand as I see it twist, and stroke lazily. I close my eyes picturing her hand wrapped around me just like she has her hand wrapped around the cucumber. **_Oh fuck..._** I swallow hard and open my eyes, and I see her smirking at me.

"Did you have a nice trip Mr. Grey?" she smiles at me and places the now bagged cucumbers in the grocery cart. **_Fuck me, did I ever!_** She laughs probably due to the goofy smile I must have plastered on my face, and fuck if that isn't the most beautiful reverberation I've ever heard.

"Come on Christian," she says signaling with her head to move forward. "Let's go get your dairy produce. We've had our fun for today," she smiles again. And to be honest I would follow but I can't for the life of me move just yet.

"Ana, I would love to follow you, but you see… I have a situation at the moment." I say looking down while I'm behind the area that contains the cucumbers. If I move everyone in the store will see my hard-on and that is not a picture I would love to see in the magazines.

"I'm sorry Christian but you asked for…" she doesn't finish what she was about to say, when we hear a child cry. Immediately I stand to attention and just like that my boner is gone, but my anxiety hits. I attempt to make my way towards the screaming child, when I feel her hand on my arm.

"Christian, its okay it's not them," she says with a look of understanding. **_What the fuck? They are not my responsibility, so why did I act like that?_** I'm more shocked about my own feelings, than I am with Ana's actions towards me. **_This isn't like me?_** It has to be Ana's doing.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" I ask with obvious concern in my voice.

"Christian," she says gently stepping towards me. "I know, because I'm there mother and I know the sound of their cry from miles away." she says rubbing my upper arms in a soothing motion. "And second, they haven't left my eye sight." She points in the direction of the oranges, and there they both are. Oblivious to what we were doing but aware of their mothers presence. I sigh and nod my understanding.

"Ready, to finish your grocery shopping or have you had enough for one day?" she asks after she sees I've calmed down and removes her hands. Suddenly, I feel bare and I'm longing to feel the warmth of her hands on my skin. **_What the fuck is this?_**

"Yeah," I nod in understanding. And once again she calls for the children and they come running towards her. We walk just a couple of aisles up and turn towards the refrigerator aisle. She stops and turns to me, "Do you know what brand of dairy products your housekeeper buys?" I shrug, "Christian, have you ever taken the time to, I don't know, notice what's inside your refrigerator?" she asks with her hands on her hip. **_And fuck me, if she doesn't look sexy._**

"You know," I walk towards her, careful the kids aren't at ear shot. "You look very sexy, grabbing your hips that way. It makes me wonder how it would look, if I was the one to grab your hips like that from the back." I smirk as I see her blush.

"Mr. Grey you never quit, do you?" she smiles as she reaches for a blue cap gallon of milk, eggs, and a brick of mozzarella cheese.

"No Miss. Steele I can't say I do." I smile at her. **_Quitting or giving up is not in my nature._**

"Well Mr. Grey I believe your grocery shopping is done." She says eyeing my pushcart once again. Fuck she's right, but I don't want to leave her. **_Fuck!_** Come on, you had your fun just leave the innocent woman alone? She's NOT a Sub. I know my conscience is spot on but there's something about her I can't ignore.

"Thank you, Ana." I say as I push my cart through the aisle. "Bye Mister," Teddy speaks when he sees me coming by, "Bye Teddy, Bye Phoebe, stay close to your mommy," they nod in understanding and I turn the corner of the aisle.

"Luke," I say when I see Sawyer standing near by. "I need a background check as soon as possible on Ms. Anastasia Steele." I say as I make my way towards the cashier.

"Right on it Sir," he states while pulling out his blackberry texting Barney for the file.

We check out and make our way towards the grocery store exit. I place the purchases in the R8 and sit on the driver's seat. **_What the fuck happened at the grocery store?_** I'm running my hands through my hair, when I notice Teddy and Phoebe are making their way to the Terrain. **_Oh shit that's her car?_** Teddy opens the backseat passenger door and helps Phoebe climb in first before he jumps in. **_Please tell me Ana buckles Phoebe on a child restraining device?_** I see Ana eyeing my car, while she's placing her grocery bags in the back of her truck. **_That's right baby my car is a beauty!_** She smirks and shakes her head. I'm confused now. ** _Why did she shake her head?_**

"Teddy put on your seatbelt while I help your sister put hers on." I can hear her wonderful voice, even if I'm inside my car. I'll be thinking about her voice all day. My phone rings breaking my thought process.

"Mr. Grey, is everything alright?" Luke asks with worry in his voice.

"Yes Luke just enjoying the precious view." I respond before hanging up. I watch as Ana pulls out of the parking spot and drives out the parking lot. **_Fuck me!_**

"Until we meet again Miss. Steele." I say as I start the R8 and drive towards home with Luke on my trail.


	5. Grey Visits

**It needed to happen, so please don't hate me!**

* * *

 **Christian**

I walk towards my study and turn on my computer to look at the background check I've ordered Luke, to get for me on the palatable Ms. Steele. **_Fuck where is it?_** I look through all my e-mails and I can't find it. **_Did he even get it?_** I'm about to call Luke to my study when I hear that wonderful PING. I look back at my computer and take a deep breath before I even open THE e-mail. I click on the e-mail icon and click the highlighted "Anastasia Steele's BGC" title.

Opening it, it reads:

* * *

Name. Anastasia Rose Steele

Date of Birth. June 21, 1986 Seattle, WA

Address. 6068 Lovers Lane, Seattle, WA 98865

Mobile Number. 360 764 5322

Social Security Number. 543 67 8534

Banking Details. US Bank, Seattle, WA 98865 Account number, 089425 Balance, $78,000

Current Occupation. Vice President, 5 yrs, Seattle Independent Publishing,

Prior Employment. Hostess, Gourmet Pizza, Part-time, 414 Wilshire St, Seattle, WA 98843

Education. WSU Vancouver Campus Major, English Grade Point Average, 4.0

Prior Education. Seattle JR/SR High School

SAT Score. 2160

Political verification. Not Stated

Religious views. Not Stated

Father. Raymond Steele

Date of Birth. September 23, 1969

Occupation. Federal Burial of Investigation

Address. 726 La Meda St, Portland, OR

Mother. Carla Sinclair Steele

Date of Birth. January 6, 1970

Occupation. Unknown

Address. Unknown

Sexual Orientation. Heterosexual

Relationships. Josh Robert Manki, 2008

Spouse. Josh Robert Manki

Married. August 22, 2008, 5 yrs

Date of Birth. October 16, 1985

Occupation. Owner of Manki Constructions

Children. Theodore Raymond Steele, 5yrs, DOB March 7, 2009 Seattle, WA

Phoebe Grace Steele, 4yrs, DOB April 16, 2010 Seattle, WA

* * *

I read the e-mail four times already. I even printed the e-mail out. She's married, I can't believe it! I rub my head trying to remember if she wore a wedding ring. **_No she didn't!_** If she's married then why was she playing that game with me at the grocery store? Why, didn't she just brush me off? Why didn't I follow that stupid voice, instead of being so captivated by her, "She's fucken married!" I growl and throw a paperweight against the wall. "FUCK!" I yell. I'm fucken furious. I can't and will not destroy a family for just my personal gain. "FUUUUUCK!" I holler and rub my hands through my head. I can't touch her. She's not meant for me. I rub my face, "Fuck, this shit sucks," I say just above a whisper.

I sigh and lean my head against my recliner chair. I can't do that to those kids. **_Those kids._** I shake my head once again. "They don't belong to me," I close my eyes and everything that happened this afternoon comes with full force back at me. Her scent, her smile, her sweet giggle, and the way she felt against my body, and fuck, that fucken magnetic pull between us. I want it, I want it bad, but I can't fucken have her. I grind my teeth, fuck now what?

I take a deep breath and call the one person I know will help.

"Hello?"

"I need your help," I sigh while running my hand through my hair. "I need your help, badly."

"I'll be right over."

Thirty minutes later, he comes through my study door.

"John, I have an issue."

"Can you be more specific?" He says with a smirk on his face. John has been my therapist for six years and knows all my darkest secrets.

My life in the past was torture, my birth mother was a whore who was an addict as well, and as for my birth father, he was never in the picture. While I was in the hands of my birth mother, the men she would sell herself to, would torture me. Some would hit me others would ignore me. But there was one that I will never, forget. He burnt me with many of his burning cigarettes. I was four years old when one of my birth mothers neighbor's called the police, about my birth mothers disappearance and how I was at home by myself for three days.

When police arrived to rescue me I was dehydrated and malnourished. I still had some minor bruising from my mother's business partners, and I had scabs on my back and chest from the burn marks. And as for my birth mother, she was found dead in an alleyway near the apartment complex, the same day they rescued me; she apparently had been shooting up, but had overdosed on the spot. I was taken to Children's Hospital and I was attended by Grace, my guardian angel, she took care of me and she refused to leave my side. When she found out I was left alone in this world, she and her husband Carrick applied to adopt me. It was three weeks after I was discharged from the hospital and taken into Child Protective Services that I was able to go home with Grace and Carrick, my mom and dad.

I'm still haunted by my past and more so confused, that's why I've been seeing John for the past six years. He helps put everything in place and he makes sense where need be. My night-terrors have been progressing, but nothing out of the norm. My night-terrors usually consist of my birth mother with men, and more so the man who tortured me by burning me. That's what wakes me, his laughter at my pain.

"Christian, if I'm here to help you might want to start talking." He speaks after he's noticed I've gone silent.

"Is it possible… well I know it is, because I've had some… but is it possible to convert someone into… what am I thinking… she wouldn't unless… no that's not right…" I can't think straight. All I can think about is our double innuendos in our conversation. I pull at my hair trying to bring direction to my thoughts. I look up and he's sitting at attention, no doubt he heard me say 'She'.

"Christian, start at the beginning." He says with a smirk on his face. **_Asshole!_**

"Okay," I take a deep breath and begin to tell him everything I did, up until I stepped inside the grocery store.

"So you went grocery shopping?" he asks for confirmation to this ludicrous idea of me, Christian Grey, grocery shopping.

"Yes, John I went grocery shopping." I say through gritted teeth when I hear the asshole laugh.

"I'm sorry for laughing Christian but you grocery shopping is like me winning the lottery," he says in his British voice. "It's hard to believe." And once again he laughs.

"Ha-ha, laugh it up John, you're supposed to be helping your patient not laughing at them," I say smirking and shaking my head. He nods his head and straightens himself out a bit before asking, "So what happened next?"

I sigh and throw my head back, thinking about Ana. The way I feel about her giggling, her touching, and her smile, the way she says my name and her inappropriate innuendos with her blushing. I break into an ear to ear smile when I think about her gasping when she felt my hard on, on her fine delectable ass. I can still picture her in front of me and I can still smell her scents.

"That good huh?" he laughs again breaking me out of my thoughts about Ms. Steele. **_Or should I call her Mrs. Manki?_** And with that thought my emotions have shifted. **_She's fucken married!_**

"Christian I can see you're angry about something now, but not more than three seconds ago you were smiling. What happened at the grocery store?" he says pulling out his I-Pad to take notes.

"I have something better." I say pulling out her background check and handing it to him. He looks at me and shakes his head in disapproval, but takes it anyway. John has always disapproved of me doing background checks on everyone I come across, but it's just a form of precaution. I could never be too careful of whom I meet. I have made some enemies in my field of work, for taking over their companies and then selling them apart. It's shrewd business but someone has to do it!

"Okay so what does this mean?" John looks at me with confusion written all over his face.

"I like her John, I want her. In my playroom with me." I say through gritted teeth.

"I can see that." He says while looking at a picture of Ana from her background check. John knows my submissive's physical traits and that's something they all have similar. Mahogany hair and fair skin.

"But what you can't see is that she's married." I panic and all the words spill out of me like word vomit and I can't hold my tongue. "She's fucken married, John! To top it off she has children, not that I mind, children are children. But how the fuck, can someone look that fucken sexy and have children?" I roar and point to her picture.

"The way she was speaking to me at the grocery store didn't hint about her being married." I say remembering her innuendos and the way she flirted with me. I get up from my chair and pace along the floor to ceiling windows, while pulling at my hair.

"I swear John she was going along with the inappropriate innuendos and I was stupidly going along with it. And when a child started to cry, I panicked and thought it was one of the kids. I was ready to charge, but she calmed me down. She fucken calmed me down, by toughing my upper arms, and I liked it! When she removed her hands I felt empty, EMPTY, like something was missing. What the fuck is wrong with me? But we were still fine; she helped me finish grocery shopping. After we said our goodbyes I left, I sat in the R8 and didn't take off right away. I saw them leaving and I asked myself if Ana had Phoebe in a toddler seat. Why would I fucken care? She's not my child! I even came to the conclusion if for some sick twisted way her kids could be mine, although I know I've never fucked Ana. The resemblance between me and her kids is uncanny. Why the fuck would I think that?"

After my rant I stop pacing the floor and turn to look at John whose eyes have now pooped out of his head and his mouth has dropped open. Oddly enough I feel better after my word vomit and take my seat once again.

"Christian this is a lot to process in one meeting. Maybe we should talk about this in sections, we'll talk first about one section and next week we'll pick up where we left off, okay?" he asked as he removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. Most definitely too much information to process for one sit down.

"Sure." I say calmly and steeping my fingers in front of my mouth.

For the next two hours we talk about what happened at the grocery store and stop where I panicked due to a crying child. John has come to the conclusion since she's married I have to respect that she is not available and I can't chase her due to her family and her marriage. And I agree, I can't and will not break a home especially when it concerns innocent children. After he leaves I place her folder back in my filing cabinet, but before I do I look once more at her photo. She's gorgeous and I hope that lucky bastard knows her worth, I may only hold her background check but I know she's fantastic. I place the manila folder in alphabetical order by last name and shut the filing cabinet.

I eye my watch and see it's almost six in the evening. I make my way towards the kitchen and make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I pour a glass of milk. I'm sitting at the breakfast bar when I catch Luke walking towards me.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey is here to see you. She's on her way up, boss." I nod and Luke walks back towards the security room.

"Hi mom." I say as I continue to eat my sandwich. I can hear the clicking of her heals making her way towards me.

"Hi sweetheart how was your day?" she asks while I stand to greet her with a kiss on her cheek.

"It was good mom. What can I do for you?" I ask as I turn to get the plate with my sandwich and glass of milk and walk towards the living room. "Mom, would you like something to drink?" I ask as we sit down on the sofa. I place the plate and glass down on the coffee table and turn to see my mother.

"No honey I'm fine thank you. I was actually coming by to ask a favor?" She asks as she toys with her wedding rings. My mother is a woman with blonde hair at shoulder length, with the most beautiful blue eyes. She's tall at 5'7 but taller with heels. She has a wonderful personality, warm and loving with a kind heart, and she means well.

"Anything mom," I say after I've taken a drink of the glass of milk.

"I need you to stop by SIP tomorrow and pick up, a book I've order from Rob, he's the CEO there." She says while blushing a bit. **_Why is she embarrassed?_**

"Sure mom, I can go. But just curious why don't you want to go?" I ask as I eye my mom.

"Well you see," she fidgets and I'm now intrigued. I cock my head to the side and raise my eyebrows in amusement.

"He hit on me when I was purchasing a book from him for Mia." She says looking down at her twisted hands. **_NO FUCKEN WAY!_**

"He did what?" I roar as I get up from the sofa.

"Don't worry your father dealt with him already," she smiles a small smile, but I see it. Dad must've given him a piece of his mind. **_Or fist?_** "I just rather be safe than sorry. I've already asked you're brother but he's away tomorrow and he won't be back until early Friday morning."

"I'll go mom. Don't worry about it," I kiss her cheek once more and she takes her leave.

"Thank you honey," she says with gratitude in her eyes. I would do anything to make mother happy. "So will you be bringing someone along on Friday?" she asks with hope in her voice. Let me rephrase my prior statement, I would do anything to make my mother happy, except for that! My mother doesn't need to meet the woman I fuck. **_No way in hell!_**

"Mom…" I shake my head, "I really don't want to have this conversation again." The last time I had this conversation with mother we had a discussion that escalated into an argument and my mother in tears because I would not settle. My father called that day and said, "You need to find, an escort for a day just to make your mother happy. I don't care who you bring, just bring someone!" So I brought my second in command Ros who brought her wife. Mom was happy to meet Ros but when her partner showed up I couldn't help laugh along with everyone else. Mom was mad, but laughed along. Ros of course told Gwen what happened and she also laughed about it. Ever since that day Ros and Gwen have also become part of the family.

"I know honey; I just love you too much not to share you." She says with a sad smile. I know mom wants grandkids and she would most definitely love to have at least, for one of her sons to be married. She lost all hope in Elliot settling down since he came out in one of rags about him being, 'Settles Biggest Playboy' mom was so embarrassed, she band any of his playmates over to the Grey Manor.

"I know mom." I give her a kiss once more on her cheek and she walks away to the foyer where she meets Sawyer.

I walk towards the ceiling to floor windows, as I see Seattle's skyline, "What is she doing right now?" I say out loud to myself.

"Who Darling?" she purrs.

"Fuck," I whisper and turn to face her.

* * *

"Elena," I turn around.

"Christian darling," she purrs while she walks towards me smelling of some god awful perfume. I know the penthouse will smell of her for a while. "How are you darling? I've been calling you, but it seems you've been avoiding my calls." She says with annoyance in her voice. I still wonder how I found her voice when I was fucking her arousing. **_Was I ever that deft?_** Her voice caries an annoying tone to it, not like Ms. Steele's, her voice is a work of art calming and soothing, while Elena's voice is eerie and chilling and cold. **_Just like her!_**

"I've been busy, Elena. What do you want?" I ask her while I bend to gather the dishes. I make my way towards the kitchen sink while Elena fallows.

"Christian what the hell, are you doing? That's why you hired staff for." She says appalled of the fact I'm picking up after myself. "Last time I checked this is my home and I can do what ever the fuck I want. Not that its any of your business I gave her the day off." I turn around after I've rinsed and placed the plate and glass in the dishwasher.

"You need a good fuck and quick. Because you're being hostile towards me, right now. Which reminds me, who is the 'She' you mentioned earlier?" she asks while looking at me intently. **_Nice try!_**

"She is also none of your business, and I don't want nor need a good fuck thank you." I say through gritted teeth. No matter how friendly we are I will never share information with her about Ana. Ana is too good for Elena and I will keep it like that. **_Hard limit!_**

"If you say so," she waves it off, but I know better. She'll snoop around gathering information and I'm glad I've locked the filing cabinet which contains Ana's background check. "I actually need a favor," she says as she has now taken perch on one of the barstools. I raise my eyebrows for her to continue. She sighs and shakes her head, "I need 25,000 dollars." I cross my arms over my chest and stand taller, I'm expecting something about the restaurant she just opened, Tirano, but to my surprise she talks about the Esclava salon she has.

"Christian I'll pay you back," she say's looking around the penthouse no doubt trying to see something out of the ordinary. **_You won't find it Elena, she's not here._** I feel bile rising in my throat at the idea of having Elena in my house while Ana is here. **_Why would she be?_** I feel confused once again by my wayward thoughts.

"Christian… did you hear me?" Elena asks as she's now standing three feet away from me. Elena is a 54 year old woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She has a nice figure due to all the liposuctions and tummy tucks, not to mention the non stop Botox. Her breasts are bigger and slightly fuller than how I remember them, but that was years ago, which I'm now guessing she has breast implants. I eye Elena from head to toe and notice she's always in black. She's wearing a black knee length dress with black stockings and black heels that show her pedicured toes. She's a natural blonde but I know she bleaches it none the less. She has no rings on her fingers but has a diamond bracelet on her right wrist. Her hands are finely manicured and I'm guessing smooth.

"You like what you see, Christian?" Elena asks with a glimmer of hope. I scoff and head towards my study, pulling out my check book from the inside drawer of my desk, and I write out a check to her. I will never see this money again but whose keeping tract, I make 100,000 dollars an hour. Returning to the kitchen, I find her standing in the same spot. She's probably shocked from my outburst, but I would never touch Elena again. **_It was good, but I've had better._**

"Here Elena now get out," I say while handing her the check. "And remember I don't want to know anymore about Esclava." I tell her while the check is being held by both of us. She nods and I release my hold on the check.

"You know, Christian. I have someone you can interview for a sub, she's great." She says with a smile, "I trained her myself, for you specifically." She says with a beaming smile. I have to get Ana out of my head, no matter how. I need to.

"Do you have her folder?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," she says as she turns around to fetch her purse from the foyer. She comes back with a manila folder much like Ana's and places it between us on the kitchen island.

"Her name is Gloria." She says eyeing the folder, expecting me to go through it with her here.

"Thank you Elena," she frowns and looks devastated she won't be able to see my reaction when I read it. She takes the hint and walks to the elevator after a quick goodbye. I hear the elevator arrive and then seconds later it's gone. I look down at the manila folder and grab it off the kitchen island and make my way towards my study to read it.

I sit on my office chair flipping the folder around in my hands while contemplating if I should really read it. I want to, but what if she intrigues me? I stop and open the folder. She's a brunette with blue eyes, immediately I think of Ana. **_I wonder if she could be into this._** I flip through Gloria's contract and I have to say she would be ideal, but there's something off about her. I look at her picture closely and I see a hint of rebellion in them. Maybe she's perfect in the playroom, but outside she has a smart mouth. I smile when I think of all the wonderful ways I can play with her. I reach for the phone and dial.

"Elena set up a meeting with her for me at my penthouse for tomorrow at five in the evening. I would like to interview her." I speak to Elena over the phone while I've turned in my chair to look once again at the Seattle skyline.

"Of course Christian, I knew you would like her." She says and I can hint a wide grin on her face. I hang up and make my way to my bedroom. It's still early but I could use a hot shower after today's events. Walking in my bedroom bathroom, I turn on the automatic shower. I strip my clothing off and jump in. The water is exactly to my liking and it feels great hitting my back muscles, I turn around so the stream of water from the shower head hits my chest. I close my eyes and once again, I replay everything that happened at the grocery store in my mind. I open my eyes while my head is lowered and I see I am now aroused. Closing my eyes once I again, I can picture the way her hands gripped the cucumber and the way she was stroking it. Absentmindedly I begin to stroke my hard shaft in my hand as my thoughts are over taken by images of Ana in my playroom, shackled to the bed while her delicious round ass is in mid air. And another of her on my bed ready and waiting for me, I picture her under me, fucking her with her legs wrapped around my waist, while she's righting and screaming my name, arching her back as she comes for me and only me, and hard. I snap my eyes open when I feel myself cum over my hand, and fuck if that's not the best hand job I've had.

Ten minutes later I'm washed and cleaned. Stepping out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, I walk towards the chest of drawers, pulling out my boxer briefs and my grey sweatpants. I pull them on and head once again towards the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. As I'm sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island, thoughts about a family come to mind, except they're not my family they're someone else's. I shake my head to get rid myself of that thought, "She's not mine. They don't belong to me." I say out loud and drink the rest of the orange juice and place the now empty glass in the sink.

Walking to my bedroom, I remove the comforter off my bed. Does he fuck her every night? Does she scream his name as she comes for him? I sit down and rub my face with both my hands. **_Why am I torturing my self like this?_** Hopefully tomorrow will be different story and I can forget all about the lovely Anastasia Steele.

I lie down and fall asleep, dreaming about myself walking along a golden meadow, with two laughing children leading the way, while their mother holds my hand.


	6. Surprises

**I've converted three chapters into one, so I apologize for the length. Next chapter will be in CPOV.**

 **I don't own these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

 _"_ _Please." I need it. Please give it to me._

 _"_ _Tell me what you want Ana?" he asks as he rubs my clit with his thumb. Oh, God! I can hear how wet I am. "Tell me Ana, and I'll do it, all you have to do is say it." He says as he begins to insert his finger in me. God he feels too good. Please! PLEASE! He keeps going at a torturously slow pace. In, out, in, out... I want him. I want him so bad. I want him fast and deep._

 _"_ _Tell me Ana!" he picks up speed and his finger turns into two and it's even better. I tilt my head back when my back arches off the bed. This is becoming torture. Damn him! I need him. I need him NOW!_

 _"_ _FUCK ME PLEASE CHRISTIAN! FUCK MEEEEEE" I scream as I cum._

* * *

I wake with a start. Oh god! I'm breathless as I try to decipher my dream.

I shake my head, but I can't ignore the pulsing between my legs. Licking my lips, I close my eyes and I can picture the way he smelled, the way he felt under my hand, the way his eyes looked at me, the way he spoke to me...

I breathe deeply and try to get my feelings under control, but it doesn't work. I'm panting and I haven't even touched myself. I squeeze my thighs together for some much needed friction. It's not the same as love making, but it's very much welcomed. I rub and squeeze my thighs together, while I picture Christian's penis between my butt cheeks, just like at the store. I can picture his hands holding me by my hips and his lips against my neck, just under my ear. Oh! I shiver as I come.

"Oh, god…." I moan.

"Ana! I'm taking the kids to school. I'll be back later, okay… Bye!" Damn it Kate! I try to say something anything, but all that comes out is a, "mhm." How pathetic!

* * *

While in the shower, I can still feel my inner wall's constricting. Maybe I should take Kate up on her offer to go shopping with her to an adult store. Really, you're going to buy a vibrator, when you had a chance to have sex with a random attractive guy yesterday?

Showered and now changed into a matching beige color laced bra and panty set, I decide to wear a white satin blouse and my grey pencil skirt that fits just below my knees, with my pair of my black suede six inch heeled mid leg boots. I've pinned my hair in an up-do and I'm warring minimal makeup. I am heading downstairs to the kitchen when I hear the front door bell ring. Who can it be?

"Good morning Anastasia. Is my son home?" Mr. Manki, Josh's father, asks as soon as he sees me open the door. David or Mr. Manki, is a man in his late 50's early 60's. He's tall at 6'2 and has a good looking body for his age. He has salt and pepper hair in a short cut. He has green eyes and is quite good looking for his age, too bad he has a very dislikable character, but is well money-wise, since he's a lawyer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Manki, but your son's not here…"

"Well, I'll come by later." He interrupts me and begins to walk down the driveway. Bad-mannered asshole!

"Actually, he no longer lives here. Try Erick's place, he should be there." I say with a smile. He stops and turns slowly back to me.

"What?" he asks in a very scary tone. One thing Josh's parents aren't fond of, is for them to be made to look like idiots. Oh, Josh you've done it now!

"As I've said Mr. Manki, try Erick's place."

"When did this happen?" he asks as he stalks towards me. Oh fuck he's pissed!

"Yesterday morning. And Erick came by as a favor to his brother in the afternoon to pick up his belongings." I tell him while looking up at him.

"I see," he says through gritted teeth. "Well then I need to have a CHAT with my dear son." He says as he eyes me. I hate when he does that, I feel like he's ready to devour me any chance he gets.

I clear my throat to break his gaze on my chest. "Well Mr. Manki, have a good day." I say with a smile on my face. Please leave!

"Of course, have a good day… Anastasia." he licks his lips before he turns to leave. I shudder, that was uncalled for. I close the front door and immediately send Erick a text message.

 **Big bad wolf arrived and is heading to your house to confront your brother! Good luck! A.S**

 **Thanks for the heads up. I'm not home, but he is. Ha-ha E.M**

After sending Erick my text message, I head over to the living room and pick up my house keys with Doris's keys and make my way to the side door. I make sure I lock the door and unlock Doris and jump in.

I'm half way to SIP, when I get an incoming text message. I shrug, I'll answer it later. I park Doris in my parking space, and smile as I see MS. ANASTASIA STEELE VP on a 'Reserved For' sign. As I walk in everyone says their "Good mornings" and I smile and respond with the same. I head over to the elevator and press the call button. I can hear men in the back of me having a conversation. I tune them out as I pull out my cell phone to see the missed text message.

 **I'm inviting you and the kids over for a barbeque tomorrow. Call me for the details. E.K**

 **Hey Ethan, sorry but I'm not sure, my dad's coming over for a visit, rain check? A.S**

"What floor?" one of the men asks as the elevator arrives and we step in.

"Twenty-second, please and thank you." I nod not lifting my gaze.

 **Bring him with you. The more the merrier. Plus he's family! E.K**

 **I'll check with my dad! A.S**

The elevator pings on the twenty-first floor and the men climb out. I place my phone back in my white Coach purse, as the elevator pings when it arrives on the twenty-second floor. I step out and I am immediately greeted by my personal assistant Rachel. Rachel is a bubbly blonde with the loveliest personality, I've ever met. She's short and curvaceous.

"Good morning Rachel," I say as I great her back. "Any messages for me this morning?" I ask with a smile.

"No Miss. Steele." She smiles back at me. I make my way towards my office and think of a productive way to spend three hours before I head over to Grey Offices.

I've gone through each of the contracts we have with new authors and came up with five whose contracts are coming to a close, three who haven't been keeping with their contracts, and two who are late in turning in a rough draft of their second book. I write everything down on my planner and make a memo to myself on a sticky note to make an appointment for each of these new authors, when I come back from my meeting. When I look up after writing my memos, the clock shows eleven on the dot. I get up from my seat and pick up Doris's keys and walk out of my office.

"Rachel I'll be going out for an early lunch, I'll be back soon."

"Yes, Ms. Steele." She nods and goes back to what she was typing on the keyboard.

I drive to Grey Offices which is approximately fifteen minutes away from SIP. I've never been to this side of downtown Seattle before, so it took me about twenty minutes to find the place. I park Doris in the rear parking, and make my way through the front door. As I walk in I notice immediately the bubbly blonde receptionist, and I notice she's a natural bubbly blonde. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele and I have an appointment with Mr. Carrick Grey at eleven-thirty." I tell the bubbly blonde who smiles widely at me.

"Yes you do Ms. Steele," says a deep smooth voice behind me. I turn around and I immediately smile.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Grey." I say as I extend my hand.

"Good afternoon or should we say morning." He jokes while shaking my hand. I let out small laugh as well and he leads me to the elevator which takes us to his office on the third floor. His office is very specious and clean but has that warm feeling to it. I immediately walk in and notice he has no family pictures of his wife or kids. His walls are clean except for a picture of a beautiful boat on the opposite wall of his windows. He motions for me to take a seat across from his desk and I do which he, after I take a seat, does himself. I tilt my head to the side as I summarize how he was raised. By the way he let me sit first before he sat, shows he was raised courteously. The way his elbows don't touch the top of the desk when he places his arms, shows he was raised proper. And by the way he sits straight, shows he was raised with poise.

"Ms. Steele, what are you thinking about?" he says breaking me out of my summary of the man sitting in front of me. I shake my head and smile.

"Just noticing how well-mannered you are." I smile at him.

"Thank you, Ms. Steele," he says with a hint of a small blush appearing on his face.

"You're welcome Mr. Grey." My back straightens when it hits me, GREY. I look at him intently and I try to search his face to see a resemblance but come to none. No they can't be related. They don't look anything alike. I shake my head to clear that silly little idea.

"So Ms. Steele let's begin…"

We are done with the meeting an hour later and have come to the decision I can file for divorce under different morals and incompatibility, which means the divorce will only take about three days to process and we'll only need a Judge's signature and that would be all. It was embarrassing to mention the details of our marriage including the no active sex life, but he said it would help to force the scene I saw at his brother's home. To say I was a nervous wreck is the least I can say, it was awkward shearing my life story with a stranger, but oddly enough I was comfortable with his presence. I'm nervous about what I did but it had to be done. Mr. Grey will be calling me on Monday for an appointment to review the new petition for divorce papers his attorney will have written for us to go over as well as to serve Josh his papers.

* * *

I arrive to SIP in no time and park Doris back in my parking spot. I get out and make my way towards the elevator. As I get off the twenty-second floor I see Rachel talking on the phone with whom, I presume would be an author trying to get information. She puts them on hold when she sees me making my way towards her.

"Any messages for me since I've been gone?" I ask her.

"No Miss. Steele, but you do have a meeting with Mr. Rodriguez. He's waiting for you in your office," she says smiling at me.

"What?" I ask shocked. Jose is my good old friend. We actually attended middle school together and then found out our fathers were in the same military unit years ago, after that we became much closer when he told me about his mother and how she died giving birth to him. We automatically connected and have been friends ever since, and then we met Kate in high school. We became known as 'The three musketeers' and all throughout our college years at WSU. Jose was recently away in Italy for the past year, for his photography shows. We talk almost two times a week, which isn't much, but it's something.

I look at Rachel again, to get conformation of what she just said. She smiles at me and tilts her head in a 'go ahead' motion. And that is all I need and take off to my office as fast as my six inch heeled boots can take me. I open the door and sure enough, Jose is standing in front of my floor to ceiling windows.

"Jose! What are you doing here?" I say as I run towards him and jump in his arms.

"Come on Ana, I missed you four. A year is much too long," he says as he twirls me around. He puts me down and wipes my tears away with his thumbs. God did I miss him!

"How long do we have you for?" I ask him as I walk towards my desk and pull out a tissue from the tissue box.

"For definite, I'm not going back." He says shaking his head to get his point across. "Matter of fact, I'm moving here in the next two months." I stop whipping my tears. Is he serious?

"Are you fucking around with me, because if you are it's not funny?" I ask with irritation in my voice.

"No Ana, I'm not!" he says with a smirk on his face. "I just have to find a hotel to stay at for the meantime, since they're still repairing the house I bought." he says shrugging.

"That's nonsense! You know you can always stay with us." I state with annoyance.

"Yeah and what will Josh say about your guy friend staying with you in the house?" Oh shit, Josh! I cringe at the thought of Jose finding out about what Josh did.

"What's happened since I've been away?" he asks.

"He moved out, yesterday." I say as I look at the floor.

"WHAT?" he roars.

"Look Jose, how about we call Kate and head out early, since I don't have anything on my schedule for today?" I really don't want to have this conversation with him right now.

He eyes me suspiciously, "I know what you're doing Steele," he shrugs and then smiles, "But I am kind of hungry." I can never go wrong inviting him out to eat. Jose is Hispanic with tan skin, honey colored eyes and brown hair. He's stunning and he has such a fun and loving personality it's hard to dislike him. He's 5'9 and well-built and loves to eat. Where does he store it, I don't know. He has an amazing body and an incredible six pack.

We make our way out of my office and head to the elevator. "Rachel, please call these authors and schedule an appointment with them to see me sometime next week. And after you're done, go home and have an early day today." I say as I smile at her.

"Yes, Ms. Steele." She nods and goes back to typing something on her computer. Jose is already waiting for me by the elevator texting Kate, and I'm half tempted to ask him to go down first, because he usually presses every floor button on the elevator wall.

"Jose please, just for today, can you not…" I say as we step in and Jose has already pressed the lobby button only. I sigh and lean my head back as if giving thanks.

"Come on Steele, I'm over it!" he says with mischief in his voice. Oh he's plotting something!

"Kate said she'll meet us there," he smiles an innocent smile at me. There is nothing innocent about you Jose! I nod as I'm trying to read him.

We arrive to the front lobby and as I step out while I turn to look at Jose, I bump into someone by accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was…." Oh god it's him. Mr. Grey! "n't looking where I was going." I say as I gulp. Oh fuck he's even hotter than he looked at the grocery store. I bite my lip as I'm clearly eyeing him up and down. He's wearing, a white button up shirt, with gray pants and black shoes. We're dressed alike!

"Don't worry," he says looking at my lip. "I was also… distracted." He says licking his lip. I take a deep breath meaning to get air, but all I get is his scent, and damn it if he doesn't smell good ** _._** _What would his body taste like?_ I blush from my naughty thoughts.

He smirks and leans forward to whisper in my ear, "I would love to know what you're thinking, Anastasia." I close my eyes as I feel all my hairs stand on end. I open my eyes just in time to see his eyes snap to someone behind me.

"Come on Ana," Jose says as he creeps behind me and places his hands on my hips, "let's go." He says and gives me a kiss on the temple. I'm still staring at Christian as I see his eyes turn dark while his gaze is stuck to Jose's hands on my hips while gritting his teeth. Is he okay?

"Come on, we have to go!" Jose says as he pushes me towards the lobby entrance as I hear a faint, 'fuck' coming from the direction of the elevator. I try to turn around but Jose is holding me back from my hips. As soon as we make it outside he doubles over in laughter.

"Jose, please tell me you didn't?" I'm begging him to tell me he didn't.

"Yeah, I did." he says laughing. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." He shrugs, "Now that guy who was flirting with you is stopping at every floor before he reaches his destination." Sometimes I wonder if Jose is really 27 and not six. I sigh getting in the awaiting taxi, "When will you grow up?"

It takes us thirty minutes to arrive at the restaurant Kate has been dyeing to try by taxi, but it's more convenient for me since I don't have to bother looking for a parking spot.

"Party of?" the young blonde hostess asks, as we enter through the door.

"Three," Jose informs her and I can see her knees buckle. Yes, Jose is a charmer with the ladies. I sometimes wonder why he hasn't had a serious relationship.

"Of course," she smiles and bats her lashes at him. Oh she's caught on Jose's charms.

I smile at the scene playing out in front of me and its quiet entertaining. Jose is going all out with his smooth moves and she's taking bait. I want to laugh but think better of it. I change my gaze when I see her look my way for a quick second.

"What the fuck is Jose doing?" Kate startles me. when did she arrive?

"What do you think our dear third musketeer is doing?" I look at her with a 'getting lucky' look. She laughs and I can't help but join in. We love Jose but sometimes we wonder if he has a child somewhere in the country or maybe in Paris. He just loves to give joy to the ladies. I smirk, when I see him return with the blonde's phone number on a piece of paper.

"Wow, Jose you work fast. Only been here for a few hours and you already got yourself a hook up, I'm proud of you!" Kate says with a beaming smile and I shake my head. I will never understand these two no matter how hard I try.

Ever since Jose told Kate about a quick tryst he had with the school librarian while we were attending WSU they have this need to share their sexual encounters with each other trying to top off 'The Librarian' story. Which is difficult, since Jose was an eighteen year old freshman at the time and she was in her mid-thirties.

We're seated and then given our menus and as I'm looking through mine I hear Kate talk about Ethan's party on Friday.

"So Ana are you going?" Kate asks as she puts down her menu after a quick glance. Well I guess she knows what she wants to order.

"I don't know. Remember dad is coming over so I have to see what his plans are." I shrug, while I'm still looking through the menu." Okay guys, I'm debating between The Chicken Parmesan with the salad and The Chicken Risotto with the salad?" I say looking up from my menu to see Kate and Jose.

"Chicken Parmesan" they both say in unison.

"Okay so Ray is coming over tomorrow, and you haven't told him?" he asks in shock. "You're asking for a fight to start, you know that right Ana?" he says shaking his head as he drinks a sip of his wine.

The food has arrived and we have started to speak about what happened yesterday and I told them of what I saw when I went over to Erick's home, and to say they are angry is an understatement. Jose looks as if he's ready to murder someone and Kate looks as if she's ready to cover up for Jose! Oh god this is a mess!

"I'm going to say the same thing I said last night, Thank God he left!" Kate says with a smile on her face.

"I'm with Kate on this one, he did you a favor. Now the question is what are you going to do about it?" Jose asks as he looks at me intently. I know they care about me, and are waiting for the dam to burst and for me to become a blubbering mess. But sadly, I don't feel a loss. I feel as I have something to gain, something better and stronger.

"I've spoken with a lawyer today a he'll have the divorce papers by Monday morning, so I'll see him then. Plus, you both know I'm okay. I'm not sad about the situation I'm in, I've been mommy and daddy to my kids their whole life," I shrug. "As for him leaving now, it doesn't make a difference at least not to me, and the kids don't even notice he's absent anymore." I say as I swirl my wine glass and take a sip.

"I've always admired your courage Ana. And now, maybe you can give a decent good looking guy a chance to finally give you the big 'O'." Kate smiles. I can't believe she said that! I'm mortified. I immediately cover my face with my hands and try as I might not to blush.

"Oh god Ana, I'm sorry." Jose laughs.

"I told Ana to come with me to buy a toy," Kate states as if it's the most normal conversation to have during lunch. I can't help but laugh at Jose's facial expression. He looks as if he's caught his sister having sex, which really is how we look at each other.

"Kate that is just not something I wanted to know about Ana. Ever!" he states after he takes a huge swig of wine. "Plus I don't think she needs help in that department," he says lifting his eyebrows at me after swallowing. I scowl at him as I hear Kate gasp.

"What? Oh my god Ana! Who is he?" she asks with excitement clear in her voice.

"I met him yesterday while I went grocery shopping, and today I literally ran into him in the lobby of SIP, before we arrived here." I tell her with a shrug, but I can feel the heat rise to my cheek thinking about our encounter at the grocery store. "So what if I met a guy, he won't be the last." I tell Kate as I see my watch. Shit I'm going to be late!

"Guys I have to go, I have an hour to make it back to SIP and then I'm heading to pick up the kids, I'll see you both later at the house." I say, calling over the blonde who Jose was flirting with earlier, "May I have the check please?"

"Of course," she says nodding and turning away to get our check.

"Oh, come on Ana. The conversation was just getting good!" Kate whines.

"I'll see you both at home later and we'll talk there." I say paying for the bill and standing up to say my farewells. I kiss both Kate and Jose on the cheek and walk out after I've received my credit card back.

I walk in the main lobby of SIP, after a 15 minute taxi ride. I'm waiting for the elevator as my phone pings.

 ** _Ms. Steele, you have a meeting in ten minutes with Rob, concerning an expired contract for an author. PA. R_**

 ** _Be there in four. A.S_**

I arrive to the twenty-second floor and Rachel hands me a manila folder with all the details about the Author. I stop and turn, "Rachel, didn't we already have this meeting?"

She looks down and nods her head. 'Yes, Ms. Steele you did." I close the file and shake my head. Last week we had a problem with one of our authors. He promised three books to be published in two years, we've only seen one book, and it's already been a year and a half. If he plans to write two books in six months he will not succeed in having them published on time, since we do have to look over it and proof read it, as well as make minor changes if need be. Since he hasn't turned in a second book, his contract will expire soon, and I am not willing to extend it if he hasn't met the terms within the contract.

I walk towards Rob's office door and knock.

"Come in Ana." Even if he's in his office, I can hear his smile.

"Rob, about the author's contract," I say as I walk in his office and take a seat in front of him. "He hasn't kept to it." I say as place the now open file, to a page Rob has signed with the approval of dropping the author if he didn't comply with the due dates for his books.

He leans back and smiles at me. "I know Ana," he says. "I actually have a new author I want you to take under your wing, if you will. But you can't say anything yet, he wants to remain anonymous for obvious reasons. If you do this you will be with him most of the time and it will turn into a circus if word gets out. So the plan is for him to be a friend of yours while you help him with his autobiography. I promise you'll like him," He says with a shit eating grin.

"Who?" I ask eyeing him wary.

"Aaron Manchesire."

"No. Fucken. Way!" I say in shock. I used to have a crush on him when Kate once brought over a magazine that showcased The Manchesire family. Aaron Manchesire is the fourth wealthiest Bachelor in the U.S. He's 6'3 with blue eyes, blond hair, and an amazing fit body. He owns the Seattle Mariners and he's only thirty-one. His father passed away due to cancer and has inherited the Mariners, since he is the oldest of his siblings. He's always at the games, but never has a date with him it's usually his sister or brother attending with him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says while laughing.

"Oh god, yes!" I say with a beaming smile. I'm so excited!

"This will remain between us for now, since he's still making up his mind."

"That's fine, Rob. Thank you for this opportunity!"

"It's no problem Ana," he says with a small smile, "You may go now."

'Thank you." I stand and make my way towards my office. First my dream, second the appointment with the lawyer, Jose's surprise visit, then running into Mr. Grey and now, Mr. Manchesire's autobiography as my own pet-project? Maybe today is a good day for me.

* * *

I'm waiting inside Doris, for my children to get out of school, and I can't help but think of everything that happened today. I sigh and look as the door swings open and my children come out. I get out of Doris and make my way towards them.

"Hey kids, how was school?"

"Good mommy!" they both respond.

We make it towards Doris and the kids get in. While I'm strapping Phoebe in her seat Teddy is buckling his seatbelt. My phone rings. I ignore it and it goes to voicemail, but it rings again. Who's calling?

I close Phoebe's door and open the driver's side door to sit, while I disconnect my phone from the car charger. Why is he calling? I don't answer his call, but I do send him a text message.

 **Can't talk have the kids in the car, what's so important? A.S** I wait two minutes and there's an immediate response.

 **I want the kids tomorrow. J.M** What?

 **What for? A.S**

 **I want to spend time with them. J.M** Oh really?

 **I'll have to see, my dad is coming over. A.S**

I wait over five minutes and shrug. He wasn't expecting that bit of information, but oh well. I start Doris when my phone starts ringing. I look at my phone and see a picture of my dad on screen. I press the hands free button on the steering wheel.

"Hi dad, you're on speaker and I'm not the only one in the car!" I say smiling and turn to see towards the back seat trough the rearview mirror, two napping children. I lower the volume so my dad's voice doesn't wake them.

"How are they by the way?"

"They're good dad, just out for a nap right now."

"Oh, they fell asleep on you're driving? I told you you're worse than how your grandmother was. Every time she would drive, it was like the best sleep I've ever had." He stops for a minute and then continues, "Smooth and boring, and long!" he bursts into laughter. I shake my head at my dad he's sixty-two years old, but has a heart of a child. Especially when it comes to boats, fishing and the Mariners, he will go insane with Statistics, details, and places to catch great fish, he will go on and on, and on.

"Very funny dad, ha-ha, so did you call for something or just to complain about how slow I drive? And plus you can't blame me for driving slowly," I say eyeing the children, "I have precious cargo."

"Yes you do," he sighs and I can hear his smile. "I'm calling to let you know I'll be leaving at eight tonight and I should arrive before midnight."

"Dad, are you sure you wouldn't rather drive on Friday morning, instead of late night today?"

"No, I would like to take my grandkids to school in the morning, as well as take a little detour to see one of my old friends from Seattle."

"Oh, okay." I say as I park Doris in the car garage at home. "Dad I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Annie?"

"Kate's brother is having a barbeque tomorrow would you like to attend; he did say the more the merrier, so what do you say?"

"Hell yeah I'll go to the barbeque."

"Okay Dad, we'll see you later tonight."

"Annie are you sure that's all?" he asked with curiosity in his voice. He knows me to well, I can't lie to him.

"Nothing, Dad, we'll talk when you arrive home, okay?" I say as I mentally slap myself. I need to tell him.

"Okay Annie. Just know I love you and I want only the best for you. I'll see you later." And he hangs up.

I get phoebe out of her seat and open the side door to the house. I take her upstairs and lay her on her bed. And then go back downstairs to do the same with Teddy. When I come back outside to close Doris's doors, and lock up the side door, my phone pings.

 **You got it. R.F**

 **Thank you! A.S**

 **Don't make him look bad. R.F**

I jump in place and throw my hands in the air. I'm so excited I don't hear someone coming inside the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kate asks as she and Jose have caught me doing my happy dance.

"Nothing," I say in a calm tone and I'm embarrassed to have been caught doing my happy dance. Kate and Jose brake into a fit of giggles, and howls. I shake my head and turn towards the kitchen.

"Don't run Steele, come on clue us in. Why were you doing you're happy dance?" Jose asks as they both follow me to the kitchen. "By the way, where are the kids?" he asks as he's notices it's quite.

"They're upstairs napping," I motion with my thumb towards the stairs.

"I have just been assigned to work with Aaron Manchesire." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Shut the fuck up, are you serious?" Kate asks with disbelief in her voice. I nod and she screams, while Jose shakes his head.

"I know. I can't believe it." I say as Kate and I are acting like middle school girls.

"Ana, what if he asks you out? Oh my god, what if he asks to sleep with you?" I stop and stare at Kate, while she has a smile on her face and her eyes are now glazed over.

"Kate he's a business partner, that wouldn't be right." I shake my head and walk back to the fridge and pull the pork chops out.

"So when is Ray arriving?" Jose asks while he's perched on the kitchen island.

"Tonight," I say as I pull out all the ingredients I need to make a salad.

"Have you told him?" Kate asks as she has now awakened from her daydream.

"No, the kids were in the car and I wasn't going to have that conversation with him with them present. Which by the way, Josh sent me a text message asking if he could take the kids tomorrow," I lift my hands to stop either one from interrupting. "I told him my dad was coming over and he hasn't replied."

"That's because he's scared shitless of your dad, Ana." Jose says with mischief in his eyes. I hate when he gets that look!

"Jose no and I mean it, drop it," I tell him and point to Kate as well, "and the same goes for you! We already have Erick as the mediator, I don't need anymore." I look up from chopping the washed vegetables and see Jose look at Kate with a shit eating grin, when I mention Erick's name. What the hell, he knows but I don't!

"Okay," I point the chopping blade towards Kate's direction, "he knows but you haven't told me?" I ask in utter disbelief. She looks down as if embarrassed with what I've said. Jose begins to laugh and I'm getting furious. What the fuck is so funny?

"First Ana, Kate didn't tell me. Well, she did, but at her defense she was drunk!" Jose says as he lifts his hands in surrender. I place the chopping blade down and turn to look at Kate. She puts her hands on her face and what comes out of her mouth is not what I was expecting.

"He called me your name." My eyes grow wide as I process what I've heard. I don't know if I want to laugh, feel somewhat flattered, or offended.

"How?" I ask Kate with shock still written all over my face.

"Do you really want to know?" Oh god, that is never a good statement!

I close my eyes and answer, "Yes."

"Fine," she says and looks down, "We were having anal sex and he was groping my breasts while toying with my clit. The music down stairs was rather loud so I couldn't hear anything except for the beating of my heart, literally I felt as if it was going to explode. Anyway," she sighs and continues, "He started to pull my hair tilting my neck in the process so he could get a better angle to kiss me. Well I could hear his breathing and I was so zoned out I wasn't paying attention to what he was asking, so I was automatically screaming "Yes, yes" because it felt good. Well one second he's plowing away in my ass, the next he's taking his condom off and placing a new one in place and shoving his dick in my vagina," she stops and looks completely nervous.

"He started to say, "Yes, you've been a naughty girl. Take this dick. Take it baby!" I was screaming yes. I was lost in the feeling I wasn't paying attention to what name he was calling me. He got off of me and pulled me up so I could give him a blowjob, which I did. I was sucking his dick while he was screaming YOUR name. After he came in my mouth while screaming your name, I snapped out of, whatever it was, and I realized he wasn't having sex with me, but with you! This all happened after you left your celebration party on becoming VP." She stops an turns to look up at Jose and me.

I can't say anything; I'm shocked to the bones. My husband's brother had physical sex with my best friend, but in his mind he was having sex with me. Holy shit! Jose is the first to crack and laughs so hard he has tears pouring down from his eyes. I turn to look at Kate and she looks at him with a shocked expression.

"I didn't tell you all that did I Jose?" she asks as she hangs her head low and covers her face.

"No, you failed to give me specifics. But I'm glad you did now!" he laughs again. I'm still in shock I don't know what to say. He doesn't act any different towards me, does he? No I don't think so.

"Well at least this beats, 'The Librarian' story," is the only thing I can say. And with that Kate, Jose, and I are laughing once again.

After the five of us have eaten, Kate is washing dishes with Jose, while I've taken the kids upstairs for a bath. They both are dressed in their night clothes, and as usual, Phoebe comes running to Teddy's room for story time. I leave their rooms and make my way to the guest bedroom. Since Jose is staying with me for a while, he will be sleeping in my bedroom with Kate, so my dad can stay in the guest room. I've mentioned to Kate and Jose how I'm thinking about selling this house and buying a bigger one. Kate's the first to jump to the idea of buying it off me, and I know she will, but I told her I first have to look for a home, when I saw her pulling out her check book.

"Hey Ana, do you need help?" Jose comes in the guest bedroom and hands me the folded clean bed sheets.

"Thanks." I say as I grab the bed sheets and start to place the fitted sheet on the queen size bed. Jose laughs when he sees me struggling.

"You know instead of laughing you could be helping." I roll my eyes at him.

"I asked you didn't answer." He says as he comes around to the other side and helps extend the sheet. Between us two it takes ten minutes to change the bed sheets, pillow cases, and comforter. Dad always complains about how hot he gets in the night, so I've bought a special thin comforter especially for him.

"You know your dad is planning on visiting my dad tomorrow." Jose says as he sits on the rocking chair in the left hand corner of the room.

"I sort of figured that when he said old friends." I tell him as I sit on the floor with my back to the bed.

"They're talking about going fishing on Sunday. We should go, make it a family thing, you know? We could invite the Kavanaugh Clan and then there is us, plus you know Teddy is always badgering Ray about going fishing with him again." He says with hope in his eyes and I have to agree, I hate fishing but spending family time does sound fun.

"Okay, I'll talk to dad when he gets here tonight and then we'll announce it at the barbeque tomorrow." I tell Jose and smile when I see he has a big grin on his face.

"What are we announcing tomorrow?" Kate asks as she's now standing in the doorway.

"Jose has a great idea of going fishing with our dads and wants to make it a family outing, he has pointed out that Teddy has been wanting to go fishing with dad," I shrug and look at Kate and Jose, "It would be great for Teddy to bond with dad for a day or so. What do you think, you in Kavanaugh?" I ask and Jose and I laugh when we see Kate roll her eyes when I mention her last name as a nickname.

"Yeah I'm in." Jose and I look at each other with a surprised expression. Kate's not an 'outdoors' type of person.

She shrugs, "What it would be nice to have the family gathered around for a day. I mean we are the three musketeers after all." She smirks and we all laugh.

"So is this where the party is located?" Kate jumps when my dad's voice is heard behind her. "Sorry Kate." He laughs. "I made it earlier than I thought I would," he says coming inside once Kate has moved out of the way. I get up and hug my dad, "Dad why didn't you call?" I ask once he kisses my head and lets me go to do the same to Kate. "Pops there's a plate for you in the warmer. Would you like a soda or a beer to go with your plate?" Kate asks since she's half way out the door. "Depends who cooked?" he jokes and laughs when he sees Kate shake her head. Kate once cooked for us after she was bragging about how her mom was teaching her how to cook a steak with sautéed unions. We ended up with a bad case of upset stomach, even Pepto Bismol, couldn't help. Ever since then she won't go near the stove not even to bake a cake.

"I did Dad. There's pork chops with steamed vegetables and a side salad." I smile at him and we make our way towards the kid's room where we see Phoebe sleeping with Teddy on his bed. I walk inside and pick up my daughter and carry her across the hall to her room and place her on her bed. She stirs for a moment and then goes back to sleep. "Good night sweetheart." I bend down and kiss her forehead and cover her with her blanket. Exiting her room I leave her door ajar, and I turn back around to do the same with Teddy. "Good night baby boy." I kiss his forehead and tuck him in, before I place his Leapfrog on his nightstand and turn on his alarm. I exit his room and leave his bedroom door ajar as well.

Dad and Jose have been rooted to the floor and have been watching my nightly routine, I smile and shrug. Dad throws his arm around my shoulders and says with so much pride I tear up, "You are a wonderful mother Anastasia. Never doubt that!" he says as he gives me a kiss on my head and walks towards the kitchen.

I turn to look at Jose who opens his arms to me and I go willingly. "How does my dad know what to say and when to say it?"

"Because he's exactly that Ana, your dad." he says wiping the fallen tears from my eyes. "You have to tell him Ana." Jose's right I do have to tell him. But that doesn't mean I'm not scared. I nod in agreement and we make our way to the kitchen where my dad is setting on the kitchen island eating his plate of food while Kate goes on about god knows what.

"Dad I have to tell you something," I say as Jose and I come to view. I wipe my face from the streaming tears and my dad has now stopped eating and has turned to look directly at me. I know from his demeanor he has an inkling, but he wants to hear it from the horse's mouth.

Taking a deep breath I tell him, "Josh moved out Wednesday morning, and wants a divorce. I've already seen a lawyer and he wants me to be prepared if Josh may decide to fight." I smile a sad smile and the next thing I know I'm in my father's arms. "You are nothing like her, honey. Don't think for one second you're like her, because you're not." Dad says lifting my chin and looking directly in my eyes, "Never think you're like her Anastasia. You're way better. Look at what you have achieved, look at what you have earned," he says willing me to understand I'm not like my mother. In the background I can hear Kate crying and if I know Jose, he has his arms wrapped around her.

"Dad how do you always know what to say?" I wipe my tears with the back of my hand.

"I'm your father sweet heart that's my job. I'm supposed to know when you're feeling pain or in this case doubt." He says with a small smile of his own. "I love you Annie, and you're doing one mighty fine job of raising your kids by yourself," he shrugs. "I'm proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself." He kisses me once more and he turns around to open the cooler where I store all the alcoholic beverages. He comes back and hands Kate, Jose, and I a beer, "To good friends and family," we clink beer bottles and shout in unison "Cheers." After dad has taken a sip of his beer bottle, he turns his attention to Jose. "How's your dad?" And with that we are on smooth territory, once again. Hopefully.

We all retire to bed around three in the morning. Kate and Jose are my bedmates for tonight. As usual Jose is the one in the middle, since Kate has heat flashes and removes the blanket off of her in the middle of the night, and I have to sleep on the side of the bed in case one of the children wakes up. Dad has volunteered to take the kids to school and he will be waking them up in the morning.

Kate has changed into her booty shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt, with no bra. She has no shame! Jose is a red blooded male and straight as a ruler, so of course he's going to eye her C cup breasts. I giggle to myself when I see Jose smirk when Kate literally jumps in bed. Jose has changed into his basketball shorts and is wearing no shirt. Kate and I will never stop staring at this man who now stands in front of us, who used to be a thin, short for his age, sixteen year old. Kate and I can't tear our gaze from his now perfectly sculpted abs and nicely formed back. He climbs into bed starting from the foot to the headboard and lies between us.

"Come on Ana; show us what you're working with." Kate asks and carefully nudges Jose with her elbow. I look at her and I shake my head once again while I walk in my walk in closet, where I change into my sleep pants and a loose fitted t-shirt. I walk out and Kate giggles when she sees me.

I'm not embarrassed of my body, actually I'm very proud of my progress, since Teddy and Phoebe where both born naturally and breast feed until they were nine months old. I lift my shirt up resting bellow my breasts and rub my stomach tentative, as I'm seeing my reflection through the mirror.

"What are you thinking about Ana?" Jose breaks me out of memory lane, I shrug but answer none the less, "My pregnancies."

After I've washed my face and brushed my teeth I climb into bed and Jose automatically grabs his small spare pillow. I laugh out loud and try to cover my mouth.

"What's so funny Steele?" Kate asks as she has on an eye mask. I turn to look at Jose who wears a nervous smile and shrugs, but I can't answer her.

This isn't the only time we've shared a bed together. The first time we slept together, was when Kate had one of her breakdown moments and Jose and I couldn't bear to leave her alone. So we huddled together just like now. But during that overnight stay, Kate managed to accidentally knee Jose on his groin and since then he uses a small pillow as a shield.

"Nothing Kate go to bed." I smile and turn around and Jose reaches over to kiss my temple, with gratitude. We've never told that story to Kate because it literally brought him to tears. But who can blame him?

Jose throws his arm over my stomach so we're spooning. Kate is the weirdest person to sleep with, she kicks and to some extent slaps, she most definitely is a wild sleeper. Jose and I have noticed if we huddle together she would have more room to sleep.

"Good Night Guys." I say as I stretch and turn off the bedside lamp.

"Good Night." They both say in unison, and I drift off to sleep thinking about a copper hair gray eyed man, who's fucking me into oblivion.


	7. Grey Decisions

**I had planned to post this chapter two days ago, but work got in the way so here it is. I'll post another chapter later to make up for it, I promise.**

 **p.s I have written this chapter in three very different ways, but I sort of figured this one made more sense with the rest of the forty-six chapters I've saved on my USB drive.**

 **Sorry for the typo's!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christian**

I'm woken up by the alarm when it buzzes at six am and I'm aware I haven't woken up in the middle of the night by a night-terror. **_How strange._** I get up and make my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. When I'm done showering I wrap a towel around my waist and walk to the sink. I brush my teeth after I'm done shaving, and look at my self in the mirror. My eyes automatically spot the six small very faint circular burns I have on my chest and abdomen. You can't notice them unless you have a good look, but I notice them immediately, even when I have my eyes closed, I know what they look like and where they're located. I open my eyes and walk away from my horrid past as its reflected back through the mirror.

I dress in my gray boxer briefs, a white button up and in my gray suite, with my black designer shoes. My hair is tussled and to be honest I could really care less about it, since it never cooperates, so I leave it as is. I walk out of my bedroom to the kitchen and grab an apple from the fruit basket that's placed in the center of the kitchen island. I hear Luke walking through the foyer towards the kitchen, where I'm standing.

"Boss, Taylor will be here in about four hours, but I will be accompanying you to GEH." He states and I nod and continue eating my apple.

"Alright, Luke I'll be ready in a minute." I say as I turn and make my way to my study and grab my briefcase. I turn back around and go straight to the elevator where Luke is waiting for me. We step in and we descend to the underground parking structure. Luke opens the back door of the Black Audi SUV and I climb in, when he closes my door he walks to the driver's side and climbs in himself.

It takes fifteen minutes to arrive to Grey House, three minutes to arrive to my office on the twenty-fifth floor, and two minutes to have a fresh cup of coffee on my desk. Life is good, I think to myself.

I've been occupied looking through the contract for one of our major take downs, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey is on the line for you." Andrea comes through the door. I look at her with confusion, why didn't she page me?

"She's been on hold for almost five minutes Sir." She states. I look at my office phone and pick it up. "Thank you Andrea," I nod and she takes her leave.

"Hi, mom I'm sorry for not answering your call sooner. My mind must've been somewhere else." I say eyeing my watch. **_Wow, it's already lunch time?_**

"It's alright sweetheart I know you're busy at work. I just wanted to check if you've already gone to pick up Mia's book?" oh fuck, I forgot. **_Shit!_**

"Sorry mom, it must have slipped my mind," I hear her sigh at the other end of the phone. "But I'm on my way as I speak. I'll call you once I have it."

"It's okay Christian I'll just call your father." She says and I can tell she's sad. **_Maybe because I forgot my own promise to my mother!_**

"No, mom, I'll do it okay bye." I hang up and dial the security office number.

"Mr. Grey?" When did Taylor get back?

"Taylor we have to go to SIP, to pick up a book for mother right away. Meet me at the elevator now." I say and hang up not even bothering to put on my grey suite jacket on, and walk out of my office as I am.

"Andrea I'll be back in an hour. If anyone calls take a message." I tell her as I wait for the elevator to arrive.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." she nods and I see Taylor walking towards me. We climb in the elevator and I turn to look at Taylor.

"I hope you both had a nice time," I smirk when I see him blush slightly and he smiles.

"Yeah I though you two would." I say as I smile as well.

"We did, Sir. Thank you." He nods and composes himself.

We arrive at SIP and Taylor parks the car in front of the lobby entrance. I don't know what it is, but I have a gut feeling, something is off. I shake my head and climb out and walk through the main lobby doors and make my way to the receptionist's desk with Taylor at heels, where she points me to the elevators. As I'm walking towards the opened elevator, a woman bumps into me. She smells of raspberries and I know immediately who she is. **_Anastasia Steele._** And then it hits me, she works here.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She says and I can see she's eyeing me up and down and I do same. She's dressed like me, what a coincidence, in a white satin blouse that is somewhat translucent, I can tell she's wearing a laced bra, probably in nude or white color. **_I wonder if she's wearing a matching thong or panty._** She's wearing a gray pencil skirt that sits bellow her knees with long mid leg length black suede six inch heeled boots. **_Fuck she looks hot!_**

"Don't worry," I tell her as I see her biting that delicious lip. **_God, I want to bite it!_** "I was also… distracted." **_I wonder what it tastes like._** I lick my lips thinking how her bottom lips would taste as well. I see her take a deep breath and she blushes. **_Oh Ms. Steele what I would give to read your mind right about now._** I smirk at my thoughts.

"I would love to know what you're thinking, Anastasia." I lean forward and whisper in her ear. I close my eyes as I can smell her and god she smells fantastic. I look up as I see movement from behind her. **_Who the fuck is this guy?_**

"Come on Ana," he comes up behind her and places his hands and her hips. **_Why the fuck is he holding on to her fucken hips?_** I clench my teeth when I see she doesn't make a move to remove his hands. **_Fucker!_**

"Let's go." He says to her and I see him kiss her temple even as I'm still looking at his hands. **_What the fuck? Is that her husband?_** No the kids don't look anything like him, I think to my self. **_If you were mine, I would beat this fucker to a pulp in an instant for touching you like that._** I'm aware he's pushing her towards the lobby doors and I can't help but feel anger grow within me.

"Fuck." I hiss once we're inside the elevator. I lean my head on the wall as I try to erase the feeling's I felt and the image I now have playing in my head. "Damn it." I growl again when I look at all the pressed buttons on the panel on the elevator wall. "Son of a bitch." I shake my head and look at Taylor who has a confused look on his face no doubt from the interaction he just witnessed between Ana and myself.

"It's a long story Taylor." I say shaking my head.

"It's going to be a long ride Mr. Grey." He smirks, as he point to the panel and all twenty two buttons that are glowing. I shake my head and begin to tell him everything that happened yesterday. Ten minutes later we've arrived on the twenty second floor of SIP, and we're making our way to see the CEO of SIP, Rob Federin.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey, Mr. Federin is expecting you. Please go on in." His assistant informs me, but she doesn't swoon when I smile at her. I smile to my self when I realize she's gay. **_I like her!_**

"Thank you." I tell her and walk right into Mr. Federin's office. He's sitting on his office chair with a bruised jaw. I smile noticing my dad probably punched him. He looks up and sees me smiling. **_Yup, that would be my dads doing._** My father Carrick is a respected lawyer, but outside of work my dad is a family man first and a lawyer second. My dad has that, 'no shit policy' and plays well with it. He probably told Rob off then punched him for disrespecting mom, and then told him about sexual harassment. My dad is badass lawyer, but is even better father and husband.

"I see you approve." He says eyeing my smile on my face.

"Wouldn't you if the shoe was on the other foot?" I ask him referring to his wife.

"Touché," he nods and stands from his office chair and walks to his filing cabinet and produces a gift wrapped book. I eye it with curiosity as he hands it to me.

"Tell Mrs. Grey, it's just what she asked for." He says as I grab the book and turns to take his seat once more on his office chair. He's skittish around me and I can tell by his fidgeting he's nervous about me being here. I look at him and automatically come to the conclusion, he's afraid of making another mistake, of disrespecting any of us Greys.

"Thank you." I tell him as I've been standing since I've entered his office. I extend my hand to shake his, but he shakes his head and smiles at me instead. **_Wow, dad really did a number on him._**

"Have a good day Mr. Grey." He doesn't even bother seeing me out the door.

"You as well," I say opening his office door and stepping out. Before the doors close all the way I can hear him exhale and I want to laugh. **_Oh this is great!_** Taylor stands from the seating area and looks at me intently.

"I'll explain in the elevator." I tell him as we meet half way towards the elevator doors. He nods and we patiently wait for the elevator to arrive.

Once we step in the now opened elevator doors, I catch the hint of Ana's scent. I turn to Taylor and he slowly shakes his head. I mentioned to Taylor that she's married, and he as well as Flynn, have both advised me to stay away from her. **_Fuck they're right!_** I know they are but, that doesn't mean I don't feel how I feel. I shake my head and decide to change the topic.

"Rob hit on mom and dad came to **talk** ," I tell Taylor and he bursts into laughter. "He has a formed bruised on his jaw and I can tell it was his right arm." I shake my head. Dad has always been the 'violence settles nothing' type of person. But I guess even dad has a limit for discussions only.

Taylor has tears forming in his eyes and I can tell he's trying to collect himself a bit, before we arrive to the lobby floor.

"I go away for only a couple of hours," he says through laughter. "And you decide to go grocery shopping and your father decides to punch a guy." He says as he shakes his head in disbelief while wiping his eyes. "I should leave more often." He says with a smile on his face "Just to find out what sorts of mischief The Greys will take actions upon." He says as we have now arrived at the lobby floor.

He's right. If he would've not gone out with Gail to celebrate their anniversary yesterday, I wouldn't have gone grocery shopping and came across Ms. Steele. That would have been a shame.

"Thanks Taylor." I say with a small smile.

"For what?" he asks confused.

"For leaving yesterday," I state with a smile on my face.

We arrive to the SUV and Taylor pulls out of the parking spot as I dial mom's number.

"Hello sweetheart." She answers on the second ring.

"I got for you mom. He said, "it's exactly what you asked for" and he's already gift wrapped it for you." I say looking at the nicely wrapped book. **_I could never do that!_**

"Thank you honey, would you mind bringing it with you tomorrow?"

"Yes mom. I'll take it with me. Matter of fact I'll place it in my car so I don't forget it,"

"Thank you honey, oh by the way have you spoken to your father?" **_Why would I?_**

"No mom, I haven't. Is he okay?" I ask now sitting up at attention in the backseat.

"Not sure, he came home with a bruised hand. He assured me it was nothing but I would like for you to check up on him either way." She says with concern in her voice. I know for a fact dad hid the truth from mom about his hand, but to make mom feel better I'll call dad anyway.

"Yes mom. I'll call him as soon as I can." I tell her with sincerity in my voice. I would do anything for mother.

"Thank you baby, well I have to go. There are some children I need to attend to. I love you sweetheart." She says as she hangs up. I sigh and smile at my mothers love for me. I used to feel undeserving of her love, but John helped me see that even broken people as my self need love as well. I sigh and pick up my phone and dial my dad's office phone.

"Grey speaking." He says sounding all business like.

"Hey dad, mom asked to call and check up on you." I say as I hear him laugh.

"She did now, did she?" he asks with what I can tell he has a smile on his face at the thought of mom.

"Yeah, she did. She was concerned about your bruised hand and where you got it from." I say trying to hold my laughter. We have arrived at Grey House and Taylor is parking the SUV as my dad has gone silent over the phone.

"You know dad, we know you better than you think. Well we do, mom believes you wouldn't hurt a fly, but we know better." I say as I let out the laughter I was holding.

"How do you know?" he asks with curiosity.

"What, that you punched Rob on his face and now has a bruise on his jaw? Mom asked if I could go in her place to SIP and pick up a book she got for Mia, from Rob." I shrug as if he can see me. Taylor and I have now walked in the elevator and are now ascending to my office floor.

"Yeah well he deserved it." He says deadpanned, and I laugh once more.

"How's your hand?" I ask as I've made it through my office door.

"Bruised but it will go away." He says as I can hear him shuffling through some papers.

"Dad I didn't mean to bother you while you're working, I'll call you later." I say wanting to get off the phone, so he can go back to work.

"Oh it's nothing, just a beautiful intelligent woman who has just filed for divorce. I swear son, how can some people be so blind to see what's in front of them?" I can tell by his tone of voice my dad has grown to respect this woman, who ever she is.

"I don't know dad." I say truthfully.

"It's a damn shame." Dad says and I know he's shaking his head in disapproval.

"Dad I would love to keep talking but I have a meeting in 30 minutes and I still have to get everything ready."

"Alright son, thank you for checking up on me, and for doing your mother that favor. I'm glad she didn't have to see that asshole."

"No problem dad."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the house bright an early, I will need your help organizing everything for the barbeque."

"Yes dad, I'll be there in the morning. Bye dad."

"Until tomorrow, son." He hangs up.

It's a quarter to five and I have everything ready for the presentation for Monday's morning meeting. I shut down the computer, put on my suit jacket, and then grab my briefcase. I walk out my door and notice Taylor is waiting for me in front of Andrea's desk.

"Good night Mr. Grey." She says with a big smile on her face when she pushes two boxes in my direction and she grabs two boxes as well. I shake my head knowing the contents that are inside the boxes.

"Has Ros seen them?" I ask her as Taylor has now picked up Mia's gifts and I have picked up Andrea's.

"Yes she has." She smiles a triumphant smile, "She said it was not fair she was in a board meeting with plenty of penis heads," she blushes, but Taylor and I know Ros to well. She wouldn't say penis heads, she would say dickheads. Taylor and I erupt in a good laugh as we descend to the ground parking. I help Andrea place her gifts in her car, and turn back around to head to the SUV after she thanks me and I thank her by buying Mia's gifts.

* * *

Arriving home I place mom's gift for Mia in the R8 as well as my gifts for Mia. We walk to the elevators and I dial the code to the penthouse on the key pad on the inside wall of the elevator.

"Taylor would you and Gail, like to accompany me to the barbeque at my parent's home tomorrow? We can have Sawyer as my CPO." I ask looking straight ahead at our reflection through the metal elevator doors. Taylor looks shocked and just nods his head. The elevator pings to a stop and Sawyer greets us by the foyer.

"Boss, you have a lady by the name of Gloria waiting for you in the livingroom." Luke looks embarrassed for a moment. **_Gloria the Submissive?_** I rub my forehead with my hand. **_Why am I forgetting things today?_** I ask myself this question as an image of Ana comes to mind. I shake my head, **_I can't have her!_**

"Thanks Luke, Taylor," I nod to them both, "I'll handle it from here." I say as I walk passed them and straight to my study to pick up an NDA and then walk to the living room where Gloria is sitting.

"Hello Gloria," I say walking behind her, "I need you to sign this NDA before we begin to talk." I pass her one of my NDA contracts and a pen. She signs after she's read it and I sit across from her, her head is bowed and she doesn't even flinch. I open her folder and begin to go through it.

"It says here," I point to her portfolio, "you've been a submissive for three years." I ask looking for confirmation, but she doesn't respond.

"Gloria you may speak when spoken to." I inform her and she lifts her head to see me. Fuck!

I close my eyes when I see her blue eyes staring back at me. I swallow and a picture of Ana smiling at me like she did at the grocery store comes to mind. Opening my eyes, I look intently at Gloria. She has no similarities to Ana, except of course the obvious, but I still can't stop myself from picturing Ana in her place.

"Stand and turn around slowly." I command, pushing her file away, and she does as she's told. But I just can't stop myself from comparing her to Ana.

Gloria has a petite ass and a decent pair of breasts. Her legs are long, and her skin tone is a shade of alabaster, her tummy is flat and her hips are narrow. Her hair is a darker shade of mahogany and only reaches the middle of her back. **_She's definitely no Ana!_**

She stops after completing her turn, and I stand from where I'm sitting and remove her jacket. I can tell she's wearing a blush pink transparent bra, under her white satin blouse that does nothing to hide her pink erect nipples.

Wondering what shade Ana's nipples are, how she'd taste, or how her voice would sound when I make love to her on my bed, I absentmindedly walk behind her and grab hold of her hips. She twists her neck to give me a better angel and I inhale her sweet fragrance. She smells of raspberries, and immediately the picture of myself with Ana, disappears. **_What the fuck am I doing?_** Letting go of Gloria, as if she was on fire I holler for Taylor who comes into view no more than three seconds later.

"Please escort Gloria out of the premises." I say to Taylor and turn my gaze back to Gloria. I have to admit she would make a good submissive.

"I'll remind you, that you've signed an NDA. Thank you for your time." I leave Taylor alone to deal with Ms. Gloria while I head to my bedroom, where I close the door with my foot and make my way to the bathroom to wash my hands. I still feel dirty after I've thoroughly washed them. I feel disgusted with my self, but why? I turn to my shower and press the automatic button to the setting I desire. I strip of all my clothes and jump in. I scrub my hands, my arms, my neck, my entire body furiously. **_She's not Ana!_** I can feel the hot water stinging my now, redden skin. Stretching, I place my hands on the tile wall and lift my face towards the streaming showerhead. **_What the fuck is she doing to me?_**

I've been standing in the shower a little over thirty minutes thinking about Ana, until Taylor informs me Gail has dinner ready.

"I'll be right out Taylor." Sighing I push the off button for the shower, and glance at my hands as I extend my arm to get the towel and they are beyond wrinkly. Wrapping the towel around my hip, I exit the steamed bathroom. Dressing in boxer briefs and my gray pajama bottoms and a black shirt, I walk to the kitchen island where Taylor, Gail, and Sawyer are standing, I nod my head and sit down.

"Here you go Mr. Grey." Gail places a plate of her homemade macaroni and cheese in front of me, and offers me wine but Taylor hands me a beer instead, which I gladly take.

Shaking my head I can't help but ask, "What is she doing to me?" I look up to see Gail holding back her tears, while Taylor and Sawyer stand beside her. I know Taylor has told Gail of the situation and Sawyer knows because he was there. This situation is all fucked up.

Running my hand through my head I come to a decision.

"Get rid of it, Taylor. Do what you must, but get rid of it." I shake my head, ignoring my barely touched plate of food and get up, leaving everyone in the kitchen with a shocked expression, and make my way to bed where I dream of a monster with his ugly laugh.


	8. Destiny pt1

**So here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

 _"_ _Christian!" I say as he begins to toy with my clit._

 _"_ _Yes baby?" He stops as he asks._

 _"_ _Please." I'm writhing on his bed while my wrist and ankles are shackled to his poster bed._

 _"_ _I know, baby." He says as he begins to lick and suck my lower lips. I close my eyes hoping he will take pity on me and just fuck._

 _"_ _Christian, please I can't do this. It's too much." I moan and writhe from the bed again._

 _"_ _You want me Ana?" Yes oh god do I want you!_

 _"_ _Yes please!" I say opening my eyes and staring right at his burning gray eyes, he licks his lips as he climbs on top of me. He unshackles me and pulls me on top of him so I can ride him. I place his hard member in my hand and guide him to the apex of my thighs. He grabs my waist by his hands and sits up. I'm riding him hard as he begins to play with one nipple while his mouth covers my other breast._

 _"_ _This is going to be hard and fast Ana, okay?" He says as he rolls us over so I'm beneath him once more._

 _"_ _Yes." I say as I grip his biceps when I feel his hand rub my clitoris in a frenzy manner, while he plows at me with no remorse._

 _"_ _Yes, Christian. Harder" I moan as I feel my orgasm on the brink._

 _"_ _Harder?" he asks as he now begins to bite down on my neck._

 _"_ _Yes, Yes,YES!" The sensation of his fingers rubbing my clitoris, him plowing away at a ruthless pace and him biting down on my neck, is too much for me to take. And I explode screaming his name!_

"Christian!" I say as I wake up from my dream and look to my side to see Kate and Jose smiling at me. I try to control my breathing, but it's no use. I try to stand but the pulsing between my thighs won't let me. I blush as a small moan escapes my mouth; I bite my lip hard and once again try to bring my breathing under control while I close my eye.

After a few minutes of calming myself down I get up and make my way towards my bathroom. **_Don't look back!_** I quickly shower and once I'm finished I wrap myself in a towel. As I walk out, I stop when I see Jose and Kate still have the same smile on their faces, before I got up to shower. **_Ignore them!_** I walk towards my chest of drawers and pull out a white lace bra with matching panty. I place them on my bed and walk to my walk in closet and search for my jean shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt with my black converse. I bend down and pull out a duffle bag I have and shove the clothes I pulled out, inside it. I pull a dress off of the hanger and grab my black flats.

I walk towards my bed and motion for Jose and Kate to turn around. They do as I've said and I begin to dress. I've dressed in a white spaghetti strapped sundress that stops just below my knees with my black cardigan and my black flats. I decide to keep my hair down for now. While I'm applying lotion on my legs Kate and Jose have turned around.

"What?" I ask while they just stare at me. **_It's annoying!_** After I'm finished spreading lotion on my recently shaved legs, I walk to my chest drawers once more and pull out a set of black lace bra and panties and place them in my duffle bag.

"Don't you, "What" us? What was that about? And who the hell is Christian?" Kate asks as Jose is attempting to get off the bed, but isn't sure he wants to show us his morning wood.

"Jose, just go to the bathroom." I state as I shake my head. He shrugs and smirks as he gets off. **_Shit!_** My mouth as well as Kate's has dropped to the floor. **_WOW!_** Jose is blessed. I turn to look at Kate who blushes a bit, I raise my eyebrows at her and she looks away from my gaze. **_What did they do?_**

"You know what I won't ask, if you won't ask, is that a deal?" I ask Kate. She takes a while to make her decision but nods in agreement. Yes, I won't have to share my dreams about Christian. **_But I'm intrigued?_** I get up and look at my bed and then Kate, silently asking if my bed is contaminated. She looks at me wide eyed and she shakes her head rapidly. I let out the breath I was holding and lay in bed.

"So Ana, are you going to share or not?" I lift my head and see him smirk. **_Pervert!_**

"No I'm not going to share," I rise from my bed and walk towards him.

"Come on big man," I say lifting my eyebrows, "hurry up and get ready. It's already 7:45am and we have to go shopping." Kate is the first one up and in the shower in record time. **_I swear she loves wine and shopping!_**

I park Doris in the grocery store and smile to myself, thinking about Mr. Grey. **_I wonder if I would run into him today!_**

Thirty minutes later, we arrive home. This morning dad woke up the kids like he promised and he has also taken them to school and will be picking them up early since it's Friday, and Friday's are half-days at school, and they will be getting off at twelve. So for now, it's just Kate, Jose, and I who are at home. Kate has requested off today, and today is my day off, so it seems the barbeque party landed on a perfect day.

I park Doris in the drive way and Jose is the first one out to begin taking the groceries inside. I bought some fresh fruit so we can make a fruit salad and I also bought the ingredients to make a chocolate cake. I promised Teddy and Phoebe that I would make a chocolate cake on Wednesday, but I didn't bake it, with everything going on.

"You know Ana, you should give Kate a cooking lesson. First lesson could be how to chop fruit." Jose says with laughter in his voice, when we come in through the front door of the house with grocery bags at hand.

"She might cut her finger again." I add and that just sets Jose off over in laughter.

"Oh god, please…that was… so funny." He says while holding on to the edge of the kitchen island.

"Whatever it was so not funny! I swear, I thought I did." Kate says trying to defend herself, while she places the grocery bags on the kitchen island.

"No Kate, sorry but it was pretty funny." I say remembering the time she came over to the kitchen and I was chopping some vegetables. Well Kate, picked up a radish and began to cut it slowly, when the knife's flat side grassed her finger, she screamed, bloody murder. She panicked and was screaming she cut her finger. So I looked at it and all she had was tomato juice, since I was cutting a fresh tomato previously her finger was smeared with it. Jose and my dad where in the living room watching some sports game and they rushed to see what was going on. I told them what happened and dad and Jose were in tears laughing.

"Whatever." She says as she walks to the kitchen sink and washes all the fruits we've bought.

"What address did Ethan give you?" I ask Kate as I'm pulling out a new fruit bowl with a lid, we bought at the store. I have one but it doesn't have a lid, and I wasn't comfortable bringing a bowl wrapped with aluminum. **_Too tacky!_** Kate looks at Jose and Jose looks back at her.

"Come on. You mean to tell me you didn't ask your brother for the address?" I stop what I'm doing and turn to Kate.

"I thought you did." She points to Jose who shakes his head.

"I'm carpooling with Ana." He says as he lifts his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Kate text your brother and ask him for the address." I say as I shake my head and go back to pulling out the cutting board and taking out my cutting knife.

Kate's busy texting Ethan and Jose is helping me peel and cut the fruits. I've washed the fruit bowl we've recently bought and place the chopped fruit in. Jose is busy chopping the bigger fruits, like the watermelon, cantaloupe, and pineapple. And I get the smaller ones like mango, kiwis, and strawberries.

"Okay, I've got it. He also said it wasn't necessary to bring anything but it's a nice gesture, so thank you." Kate says. She washes her hands and places the washed red and green grapes in the fruit bowl. After Jose places the final fruit, I mix it and hand over the fruit bowl to Kate, so she can place it in the refrigerator.

"Okay now that's done." I wash my hands and turn to grab all the used utensils, and place them in the sink. "Who's going to help me make the cake?" I ask as I turn around to see Jose sitting on the table shaking his head. **_Okay he's out!_** I turn to look at Kate who's washing the utensils, and I can hear Jose snicker. Yeah he's probably right, that would be a disaster.

"Okay, fine." I give up asking for assistance and three hours later after I've prepared, baked, set aside to cool, sliced into two layers, and then frosted. The chocolate cake is done and I've placed it in a cake carry on platter but I haven't placed the lid just yet.

It's twelve thirty in the afternoon when we hear the front gate open. Jose looks out the kitchen window and smiles when he sees my dad's truck.

"Annie, we're home." Dad comes in with the children upfront. "You know you have to get the front gate fixed, it takes a good minute for it to open." He says shaking his head.

"I know dad, but I haven't had time to get it fixed." I shrug and hug my children when they come running towards me. "Dad we'll be leaving in a little while, go and get ready while I get the kids ready." I say to my dad as I walk passed him after I've kissed his cheek. Kate fallows suit and fallows me upstairs towards Phoebe's room, so she can pick out her outfit. While Jose has gone to Teddy's room to pick out his outfit. I walk towards my room and place Phoebe in the bath, while Teddy walks into the shower. When I first bought this house it only had a walk-in shower, so my dad placed a bathtub on the other side of the bathroom, so now I have a separate bath and shower. And it works well in these types of situations.

"Teddy don't forget to scrub behind your ears." I say as I'm scrubbing Phoebe's hair.

"Yes mommy" he says as I hear the snap of his shower gel cap. I place a dollop of Phoebe's body wash that smell just like mine on her washcloth and let her wash her body on her own. I supervise and make sure she's scrubs little places we sometimes forget, like between her toes, her bellybutton, and behind her ears.

"Mom, I'm cleaned." Teddy says. I stand up and shut off the shower and hand him his towel. He takes it and raps himself up and walks out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where Jose and Kate have laid out there outfits for today.

"Okay baby girl, are you cleaned as well?" I ask phoebe as I see she still has shampoo on her hair.

"No mommy, I need help." She says with a smile on her face.

"Yes you do baby." I smile and help her rinse off the shampoo she still has. She passes me the conditioning bottle and I squeeze another dollop on my hand and massage it into her scalp all the way to the ends of her hair. After we're done with the rinsing and I've pull the cork so the water will drain, I wrap her up in her towel and pick her up and carry her to my bed, where I see the outfit Kate picked out.

I sit Phoebe down and hand her the bottle of body lotion Teddy left on the bed. After five minutes Phoebe is dress in a pink flowered white sundress, with thin straps and is wearing her pink flats. She has left her hair down as has decided to wear a pink headband instead of a ponytail. We walk downstairs to the living room where everyone is waiting for us.

"Teddy do you have everything?" I look at Teddy, who's wearing khaki shorts, a white shirt and his white Nike shoes that his uncle Jose has bought him, while his hair is unmanageable, as it always is.

"Yes mommy, grandpa helped me place the football in the truck as well as the catchers mitts and the baseballs." He looks up at my dad who's wearing dark blue jeans with a white shirt and his black tennis shoes.

"Annie, we have everything for crying out loud. Let's go already." Dad says as he looks impatient as ever. He takes the children by their hands and takes them towards Doris and buckles them in.

"Kate did you bring the kids duffle bags with you?" I ask as I make my way towards the kitchen to pull out the fruit bowl from the fridge.

"Yes Ana, they're in the truck." She says coming into view. She's wearing white shorts, a yellow shirt and her white sandals, while her hair is up in a ponytail, and is wearing minimal make up. She grabs the fruit salad and walks towards Doris.

"Jose, have you called your dad?" I ask as I'm placing the lid on the cake carry-on container. I snap the locks on the bottom of the platter and Jose takes it from me. Jose is wearing dark blue jean shorts, with a black shirt and his black Nike shoes.

"Yeah I told him we will be there to pick him up in an hour, which was an hour ago." He smiles, shakes his head, and leaves me to pick up my duffle bag and lock up the house.

Ten minutes later we pull up to Uncle Jose's drive way with dad tailing us in his truck. Jose climbs out and walks to the front door and rings the bell. Three minutes later his dad walks out with his own duffle bag, no doubt he and dad have their own agenda for the picnic, and walk towards my dad's truck. Jose's dad is an exact copy of Jose, same hair, same eyes, same everything, which includes mannerisms. Jose comes back and sits in the passenger side in Doris, once again.

"Have you noticed how Uncle Jose hasn't aged a bit since we met him?" Kate asks as she's sitting between the kids in the back seat. I look at Jose for a second and turn by sight back on the road. **_She's right!_**

"You know what Kate. I've never really noticed it before, but yeah you're right. He still looks the same." I say as I nod my agreement.

"Oh trust me, he's changed." Jose whispers and stares out the passenger window.

Jose left for a year to Paris to show his photographs in an art gallery, and his father was devastated. He missed his son. Jose is the only family his father has left, and his father took it hard. He was sad most of the time and plastered a fake smile whenever we came around to visit. Dad was the one who pulled him out of that sadden time by taking him fishing as well as teaching him how to build a rocking chair or a table, just to keep his mind occupied. To be honest, I own the rocking chair he built; I purchased it from him for an excellent price, even though he gave it to me, it's the one in my guest bedroom. Kate has been asking what store I've purchased it from and I keep telling it was handcrafted but she doesn't believe it.

"Kate, are you sure this is the right address?" I say as we've arrived to an elegant looking house. Well more like a small mansion. It's gated by a black fence with a giant 'G' in the center. **_What does it stand for?_**

"Yeah," she says as she looks at her phone. She sighs and gives up, "Let me call Ethan, his dumbass self probably gave me the wrong address." She shakes her head in annoyance. I turn around when I hear a tapping on my window. I jump and place my hand over my heart, "Geez dad you scared me!" Jose is laughing as my dad has startled me, and I press the down button for my window. "Didn't mean to honey, I just wanted to check if everything was okay?" He says while softly laughing, I shake my head. "You know dad you could've just called." I say as I wave my hands around.

"He said we're at the right address. He'll be sending someone to open the gate for us." **_Sending?_**

I look at Jose who has a confused look on his face. I turn back to my dad who's staring at me intently and he too, is confused. I shrug; I know he wants to ask what's going on, but I truly don't know.

"Kate where are we?" Jose asks as he turns his head to look at Kate. I too look at Kate through the rearview mirror, and my dad looks at her from outside my door. She frowns and looks straight ahead, "I don't know," she furrows her eyebrows together trying to figure out who lives here. We all turn our sight back to the gate when it begins to open automatically. **_Spooky!_**

I gulp, "This doesn't feel right guys!" I say as I eye Jose and Kate through the rearview mirror.


	9. Destiny Pt2

**So once again I apologize for the long chapter, since I combined three into one. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

From a distance Ethan comes in to view and waves us over. Dad walks back to his truck and I pull up to the driveway with dad following. Jose climbs out of the car and helps Teddy out, and Kate runs to hug her brother, while I climb out and get a sleeping Phoebe out of her chair.

"What took you so long?" Ethan asks as he makes his way to hug me and kiss me on the cheek, and then presses a kiss to the side of Phoebe's head.

"I have three sets of feet, Ethan. It's not as easy as you would think." I shake my head while I smile at him. Ethan is an exact copy of Kate, or should I say Kate is an exact copy of Ethan, since he is two years older than us.

"I know Steele, but you make it look so easy!" he says teasing me.

"Shut up and help." Kate swats his bicep as he smiles at her, but agrees. He says hello to my dad and to Uncle Jose when he moves towards the back of Doris. Dad is carrying Teddy's and Phoebe's emergency duffle bag, Jose is carrying the cake and Uncle Jose is carrying his small duffle bag and Ethan takes the fruit bowl. While Kate, is carrying mine and her duffle bag.

"Whose house is this?" Kate asks Ethan as we make our way towards the house.

"Actually it belongs to my girlfriend's parents." We all stop dead in our tracks. Ethan is known to us as a party boy, much like his sister Kate. His longest relationship on record is two weeks. He gets bored and then he leaves, that's what he does. So for him to be serious about a girl comes to us as a shock. **_WOW!_**

"I'm proud of you." I say with genuine sincerity, "It's good for you to finally go steady." I smile at him and he blushes.

"Come on," he looks up at all of us and cocks his head to the side. "I want the family to meet the family."

We make it to the front door where a very excited alabaster skin toned girl with green eyes and black hair greets us.

"Please come in." She says as she opens the door wide and we all enter. **_God it's beautiful!_** The house has a warm feel to it, it's perfect. We're soon greeted by a woman with blonde hair and green eyes as well. They don't look anything alike, except for their eyes, but no physical traits match. ** _Is she adopted?_**

"Mrs. Grey this is my family," Ethan says as he makes his way in front of us. He points towards my dad and Uncle Jose. "He is Uncle Ray, Ana's father, and the gentlemen standing beside him, is Uncle Jose, Jose's dad." He states with pride in his voice. Mrs. Grey nods and they nod back. Ethan continues his introductions, "And here is Jose, my sister Kate, and Anastasia. As for the little girl and the little boy they are Ana's children, my niece and nephew, Teddy and Phoebe." You can hear the love he has for us all as he introduces us.

"Lovely to meet you all!" she says scanning our faces. "I'm Mrs. Grey, but please call me Grace." She says with a kind smile.

"Only if you call me Ana." We laugh and her smile grows wide.

"That's fair," she says eyeing a sleeping Phoebe, who's oblivious to her surroundings.

"Mia, can you bring the platter of homemade cookies I place on the table, please." Grace says as Mia takes the cake from Jose and Ethan fallows with the fruit bowl.

"Grace, may I sit down. My daughter is not as light as she used to…." I don't finish, as I hear my son yell for me.

"MOMMY!" I look at my dad and shake my head. Teddy must have heard Grace when she mentioned 'cookies' and went to get one.

"Ana are you sure, he…." Dad is interrupted my Teddy, who's running towards us screaming, "MOMMY!"

"Teddy, stop screaming and tell us what happened." I look at my boy who looks somewhat confused. I smile at him. "Teddy what happened?"

"I wanted a cookie and I bumped into a man, who said vey naughty words mommy. He needs his mouth washed with soap." he's serious and nods his head in approval.

"Teddy it's okay. He's an adult he's allowed to say naughty words." I say to Teddy as dad picks him up and takes him outside for bit. Kate is silently laughing while Jose is talking to his dad, and Grace looks ashamed.

"Hello Anastasia." I turn to the entrance of the kitchen and I see… My lawyer? I point down to the floor as if I'm asking 'if this is his house' and he nods.

"Hello Mr. Grey," I say after I've seem to have collected myself from shock. **_It's a small world!_** "You have a lovely home." I say and smile as I look between Grace and Mr. Grey.

"Thank you Ana!" Grace says still with a hint of shame in her voice. "I'm sorry for what happened in the kitchen, my son must have been shocked to see a child in this house." She says and I can detect a bit of sadness in her voice. I turn and look at the man who's standing beside Mr. Grey. He's attractive looking curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscular like the boys and tall as well, with fair skin. **_He's cute!_** I blush when I see him smile at me, he most definitely saw me eyeing him. **_How embarrassing!_**

"Elliot honey, can you go in the garage and bring back a recliner lounge chair so Ana can place Phoebe down? And please place it near the picnic tables, thank you." He nods and leaves. "Let's all go out to the backyard and have a seat." Grace says as we're still standing in the doorway. Grace is the first to walk towards the backyard and we all follow.

"Grace thank you, but it's truly not necessary. I've been doing this alone for a long time, I'm used to it. Trust me phoebe's not as heavy as she appears." I shake my head feeling like a bother.

We're all seated around the picnic tables, dad is to my right while Uncle Jose is also to his right, beside Uncle Jose is Mr. Grey and to his right is Grace. To my left are Jose, than Kate, Ethan, and finally his girlfriend Mia.

"Don't worry Ana, it's better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it." She says as she's seated on the picnic table, she smiles and I smile back. Mia gets up and offers us some refreshments we nod and she stands as Ethan is behind her. She comes back and hands dad, Uncle Jose, and Mr. Grey a beer and the rest of us a soda can.

"So Ana," Mia says turning to me. "Ethan has mentioned you work at SIP." I smile at the mention of publishing.

"Yes I do." I state with pride. My dad turns and presses a kiss on my temple. I smile and turn to look at him. He smiles back and winks at me and goes back to the conversation he's having with the dads. I turn back to look back at Mia, and she smiles again. **_Yeah, I know he's proud of me!_**

"I've wanted to get this book, of a famous chef in Paris, but unfortunately I have been placed on the waiting list. Can you possibly, I don't know," she says giving me her best puppy eyed look. **_Oh fuck not another Kate!_** I smile, I know where she's getting at. "Pull some stings so I can get the book early?" she asks with hope present in her eyes.

"Mia I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell Kate," I tell her while trying to hold my laughter, "The puppy eye trick only works on my kids favor, I'm immune to everyone else." I tell her while my laughter escapes and everyone else joins in. We all stop laughing when we hear someone laughing inside the house. **_No fucken way!_** **_What is he doing here?_**

* * *

 **Christian**

I'm awoken by my heart beating at a rapid pace and sweat covering my torso. I sit up from my bed and rub my sore throat. Shaking my head, I try to get rid of the images that have now appeared in my dream. This time they weren't of me, but of Ana being tortured by the hands of that monster. **_I would never let that happen!_** I shake my head as I feel a shiver run down my spine.

"Fuck this," I say out loud and get up from my bed and make my way towards the bathroom. I walk to the sink and brush my teeth, while I look at myself in the mirror. **_I really do look like shit._** I have black circles forming under my eyes due to lack of sleep, and I'm pale.

As I've finish brushing my teeth, I turn around and turn on the shower. Fifteen minutes later I'm out and changed into a pair of jeans a grey linen shirt and my converse. I look at my watch and it's only eight am. I packed a duffle bag last night with a change of clothes for later today since Elliot and I might go for a swim later. I walk towards the foyer and place my duffle bag near the elevator.

"Mr. Grey, you're not thinking of sneaking out are you?" Taylor smirks as if I've been caught. I laugh, "No Taylor, actually I was placing my duffle bag near the foyer, so once we leave I can just take it and go." I say with a straight face. **_What?_** He looks at me intently and slowly shakes his head, "You couldn't sleep." He states. Taylor knows what it's like to be haunted by your past. Taylor served in the Army and has night-terrors as well, but the difference between us, is he has Gail to sooth him, when I have no one.

"Yeah," I answer and turn back towards the kitchen, where Gail is busy making breakfast.

"Good morning Gail." I greet her as I take a seat on one of the barstools.

"Good morning Mr. Grey." She smiles kindly at me, "What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Anything's good Gail." She turns back around and begins to make French toast. By the time I've finished eating and drinking my third glass of orange juice, it's already nine forty-five. I text Taylor letting him know I'll be taking off shortly. I don't get a response, but I do hear Gail and Taylor making their way towards the foyer, getting up I walk to the elevator where Taylor, Gail, and Luke are dressed in normal day wear.

Once we reach the ground floor, I climb into my R8 as Luke, Gail and Taylor are taking the SUV. I buckle my seatbelt and pull out of the bay, with Taylor driving the SUV behind me.

I arrive at Grey Manor and press the key to unlock the front gate, I pass and then Taylor. But he stops to make sure the gate closes and no one gets inside. I drive up the drive way and I immediately see my brothers truck. **_Piece of shit!_**

I park my R8 next to his hummer. **_More like a black box._** Stepping out I grab Mia's gifts including my duffle bag and make my way up the front steps. I don't even bother knocking on the door as I know the door is always unlocked. **_Why don't they ever lock the fucken door?_**

"In here sweetheart," I hear moms lovely voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hi mom. Where do you want me to place these?" I ask while raising Mia's gifts a bit.

"Just place then in your father's study." She says as I kiss her cheek and she goes back to finishing whatever she's doing. I walk pass the front door and see Gail, Taylor, and Luke standing there. **_Really?_**

"You know you can come in right?" I ask with annoyance and roll my eyes when I see them all blush.

"Gail, I think mom might appreciate some help in the kitchen." I know how Gail and my mom like to bond over cooking tips and exchanging recipes. She nods and makes her way towards the kitchen.

I turn to look at Taylor and Sawyer and shake my head, "My dad and Elliot should be in the back." I tell them and they walk towards the kitchen as I make my way to my father's study and place Mia's gifts on his desk.

"What are you doing?" I ask dad when I step out the side door of the kitchen into the backyard, as I see him and Elliot picking up the barbeque grill I bought him three years ago. It's a charcoal grill, since dad has always mentioned, he prefers grilling with charcoal than with gas, because gas gives the meat an after taste. So I bought him a charcoal grill that has a width of three feet and a length of five feet. When he came out to see his gift for the first time, he looked at me and said, "Who am I supposed to feed, the entire block?" I was laughing because he was serious. We don't really have that many backyard barbeque parties and if we do have a party it's more of a suite and tie function.

"Bro, come and help. Dad looks like he's going to pull his back muscles." Elliot says while laughing at my father. My father is fifty four years old but looks a lot younger.

"Here Dad, I'll do it." I say as I make my way to help Elliot, and oddly enough I'm wondering where Taylor and Luke are.

"They're helping set up the bleachers and picnic tables." Dad says answering my question. Elliot and I look at each other and laugh. **_Fuck that sucks for them!_** Those bleachers are heavy as fuck and difficult to set up. Every time Elliot and I would have to set them up, it would take us forever.

"How long do you think it'll take them, bro?" Elliot asks as we make our way towards the outer skirt of the patio and place the grill down.

"I would say an hour. Wait dad how many are they putting up?" I look up at my dad as I see him smirk, "Just two of them and all three picnic tables."

"Shit, I give them at least an hour." Elliot says and I laugh.

"Mr. Grey where did you want them set up, again?" Luke asks my dad as I see him and Taylor coming towards us. **_No fucken way?_**

"I believe where we decided, but I'll see where Grace wants them later." He shrugs like it's nothing. I look at Elliot who looks back at me. **_What the fuck?_**

"How the fuck did you do it?" Elliot asks. Taylor smiles and Luke has a smirk on his face.

"We had the same kind back at base." Luke says and I shake my head. **_Go fucken figure!_**

* * *

"Mom what time is Mia supposed to be arriving?" I ask my mother as I descend from my old bedroom upstairs. I've changed into my white shirt and my swim trunks since Elliot and I might go for a swim later in my parent's swimming pool. Mia has been working in Elena's restaurant as head Chef, but took two months off to vacation at the Bahamas.

"She should be here any minute. Which reminds me, what time is Ros coming over with Gwen?" Mom asks as she's counting how many seating's she has available. **_How many people are invited?_**

"She said around three or four. Mom, how many guests are invited?" I ask as I see she has a number of at least 15 people. **_Why so many?_**

"Mom what's going on?" I ask my mother who fidgets. **_Something's up!_**

"Nothing sweetheart." She responds pretending to be busy with something else.

"Mom why are you…" I don't finish what I was about to say as we hear the doorbell chime. Mom runs to open the door and in comes Mia with a guy behind her. **_Who the fuck is he?_** I walk towards them, so I can say hi to my baby sister. "Christian!" She yells and jumps in my arms. I kiss her forehead while I set her back down. "Hey. How are you? You know you've missed a lot since you've been gone." I say messing around with her. Mia is twenty-seven years old with green eyes, with pitch black color hair, she has alabaster skin and is tall and lean. She has a very bubbly personality, and a great sense of style, well that's what she says.

"Whatever!" She says in a girly tone. "Christian, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Ethan." She says pulling my hand towards the guy who's talking to my mother. He's as tall as me, and as fit as Elliot. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He's not bad looking at all. He seems pretty smart, and very much out going.

"Christian, this is my boyfriend Ethan. Ethan this is my brother Christian." Mia introduces us and we shake hands. I'm expecting a limp handshake, but to my surprise it's firm and strong. **_I like him!_**

"Nice to meet you," I nod and smile at him.

"Likewise," he returns a nod. After we've been introduced, Mia takes him to the patio where dad and Elliot are. I turn around when I hear mom sniffle.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask her with my brow furrowed. **_Is she sick?_**

"I'm just glad to see one of my children in love." She says as she looks at Mia and Ethan holding hands. **_Ouch, that hurt!_** Oddly enough I wonder if I would ever be able to do that. Hold someone's hand and give then a kiss on their cheek whenever I pleased. I shake my head and make my way towards the patio.

"Hey Elliot you want to throw the football around?" I ask Elliot who's standing around bored out of his mind.

"Yeah." He nods and I call over Sawyer and Taylor for a small game of football. Thirty minutes later Sawyer and Taylor call out game. Elliot and I are at twenty-two points, while they're at twenty.

"So what do you think about our baby sister's boyfriend?" Elliot asks while we're looking for the coolers mom asked us to find in the garage.

"I think he's alright," I shrug not really caring for this conversation. I turn around and spot three coolers, "Did mom mention how many she wanted?" I ask Elliot as I pull all three out.

"Yeah she said two, one for the soft drinks and one for the beer." He says grabbing one, turning around and begins to make his way to the patio. I pick up the second one and walk out of the garage as I see Taylor walking with Mia's boyfriend towards the gate. **_How strange!_** I ignore it and keep walking to the patio, where Elliot has scrubbed and is now rinsing the cooler down. I place the cooler down and Elliot passes me the sponge and the water hose. I scrub the cooler down as well and then rinse it off and place it near the picnic tables. I turn around and Elliot is carrying three 20lbs bags of ice.

"There's three more in the freezer." He motions with his head towards the house. I walk inside the house as I see Mia chatting away with mom.

"You know you could help." I point towards the cases of beer and sodas. Mia rolls her eyes, but stands to grab a case of beer, just when Elliot makes his way inside.

"See I told you he would tell you to help," he shakes his head and picks up two cases of beer turns and walks away with a smirk on his face.

I look up to see my mom who has a smile on her face, no doubt loving the fact we're all here. I bend and lift the three cases of sodas and make my way out side to where Elliot and Mia are now filling the coolers.

"Shit I forgot the ice," I say as I place the three cases of soda on the grass and jog my way back inside the house opening the freezer and taking out the remaining bags of ice. I walk back towards Elliot and pour the ice in the empty cooler. I open a case of soda and lay the cans inside the cooler on top of the ice, and continue the pattern until there's no more ice left. I look up and notice Mia has left.

"Where did Mia go?" I ask Elliot as I've straighten up.

"She said something about friends coming over." He smirks at me and I cringe. Mia's friends are like bees to a flower. **_And guess who the flower is?_** Her friends just can't take 'No' for an answer. Lily is one of Mia's friends, who most definitely can't or won't take the hint. She'll flutter her eyelashes at me, bump into me intentionally, and she has once gone over bored and cupped a feel. I told Mia after that incident, I would leave if she ever came around the house when I was here. It's been six months and I haven't seen Lily anywhere. **_I hope she's not here now!_**

"Come on Christian, dad probably needs help with the grill." We stand and make our way to dad as he is placing charcoal in the grill.

"Hey dad do you need anything?" I ask him as I see him looking for something. **_What is he looking for?_**

"The lighter fluid, I know I left it here." I shake my head and walk towards the side door where I bump into someone. **_Shit!_**

"Holy fuck!" I say as I look down. My eyes are probably as big as saucers, as I see Teddy, Ana's son standing in front of me.

"Holy shit how the fuck, are you here?" I say as I'm staring straight at the little boy.

"Mommy!" He screams and I jump back. **_Why is he screaming?_** I look towards dad and Elliot to make sure I've not gone crazy, and that he really is standing in front of me.

"Mommy!" He screams once again as he runs inside the house. **_Oh shit she's here?_**

"What the fuck did you do?" Elliot asks, as dad, Elliot, and I make our way inside.

"Teddy it's okay. He's an adult he's allowed to say naughty words." I hear her before I see her and my heart quickens. **_Fuck she's really here!_** Elliot has stopped walking and is blocking my view. **_Fucker!_**

"Hello Anastasia." **_How does my dad know who she is?_** My dad greets her and I'm now standing behind my father and brother. **_Fuck!_**

"Hello Mr. Grey. You have a lovely home." She says and I can tell she's smiling. **_I want to see her smile!_**

"Thank you Ana." My mother says. **_This is not fair, everyone can see her but I can't!_** I count to ten and relax while I lean on the wall near the hallway. An idea comes to mind; **_I could go around and enter through the front door._** I lift my eyebrows liking my idea and I move from the hallway and walk out the side door, and make my way around the house. I stop when I see two different cars in the driveway. **_Who else is here?_** Beside her truck is a Ford F-150 in black. **_Who the fucks car is that?_** I grit my teeth as the idea of her husband in my parents' home comes to mind. I take a deep breath and lean on the outside wall of the house behind the bushes.

I don't know how much time has passed by, but I hear people talking and laughing in the backyard. I shake my head to clear it of all my thoughts and ideas about the possibility of her husband being here and make my way towards the front door. I open the door only to bump into Teddy once again.

I laugh as I pick him up, "You know little man, we have to stop meeting like this." I tell him and he nods with a serious face.

"You said a naughty word." He says with thinned lips and a shake of his head.

"Yes I did and I apologize. It was rude of me to say naughty words in front of you." I say as we make our way towards the kitchen. "Do you accept my apology, Theodore?" I say with a serious face. He looks at me intently and smirks. For a second I see myself in him, but it's not possible.

"I'll have to think about it!" He says deadpanned and we break into laughter as I exit the side door and step into the patio with Teddy in arms.

* * *

 **Anastasia**

Christian appears from inside the house with my son in arms, while they're both laughing. My heart flutters and my breathing accelerates. "Oh shit," I say in whisper when I hear Grace gasp. I look around and every Grey looks shocked to see him. **_Is he not welcomed?_** He looks hot dressed in his swim shorts and a white linen shirt. I can see all his muscles through his shirt. I take a deep breath and bite down on my lower lip.

"Christian," his name slips out of my mouth in a whisper without me even being aware.

"Ana," he says and I swallow hard when I see him lick his lips. **_I want a kiss those lips!_**

I'm brought back to the here and now, when I hear Teddy scream for Lelliot. I turn to look at his direction of sight, and I see Elliot make his way towards us with the lounge chair in hand.

"Teddy?" he asks while laughing and shaking his head. **_No fucken way!_**

"No way," I shake my head in disbelief. I laugh, when I see him blush. **_Oh god it is him!_** I'm still laughing as I see Teddy run towards him and jump in his arms and clings to his neck.

"You owe me six hours of my life." I say as he walks up to us and sets down the lounge chair, next to me. He smiles and sits down on the lounge chair while still holding Teddy, "Do I now?" he winks at me and I laugh once more.

"Matter of fact you're going to become my new, shopping buddy." I say to him as I nod towards Teddy. He smiles and kisses Teddy's temple while looking at me. "Alright you're on," he says in a joking manner.

"Elliot I'm not joking," All jokes aside I'm being honest. Elliot has now become my, 'go to guy' on buying Teddy gifts.

"Are you really?" he asks in a flirtatious manner. And I know everyone's eyes are on us. **_Sorry Elliot!_**

"Yes I am. Teddy came home from school and was adamant he wanted a race car bed like Lelliot. It took me six hours to find a race car bed just like yours. You want to know the funny part? They only had it for a queen size mattress." I shake my head when he smiles at me and everyone else laughs as well. I look up and see Christian grinding his teeth. **_What's his problem?_**

Before Elliot gets up and sits near his sister he leans and whispers in my ear, "I'll go shopping with you if you hook me up with your blonde friend." He pulls away and looks at me intently I look at him and smile, and turn my gaze back to Christian who's looking at Elliot with a death glare. **_Jealous much?_**

"Deal," I say looking back at Elliot. I turn once again towards Christian and I see him ball up his fists when Elliot gives me a kiss on my temple. I smile and laugh, when Christian notices I've seen his reaction towards Elliot and I he blushes.

Christian has now joined the table and is speaking with Grace while the dads are around the grill grilling the burgers and hotdogs, and the boys have left the table. **_Where did they go?_**

"Mia, Kate would you help me in the kitchen?" Grace asks and the girls follow. I would love to help, but Phoebe is still napping in my arms. I would lay her down on the reclining lounge chair but I know she'll wake up any minute, so it's pointless for me to set her down.

"Teddy can you get me something to drink please," I ask my son who nods and walk towards the coolers. I'm looking down at Phoebe when Teddy arrives back and hands me a beer. **_I did say 'something'._** I smile as I take the beer bottle from his hands and place it on the picnic table, "Thank you baby." I tell him and he smiles a big smile. **_My sweet darling baby boy._** He turns and makes his way towards my dad. I shake my head and notice someone is handing me a soda. I look up and Christian is wearing a goofy smile, I smile back.

"Thank you," I say as I take the soda can from his hand.

"My pleasure." He says and I know he wants to say more, but chooses not to. He points to the beer and I nod, giving him permission to take it. He opens it, takes a drink. I gulp, when I see him lick his lips. **_That's just way too sexy!_**

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Phoebe says as she's now woken up from her nap.

"Would you care for some fruit?" I ask her and she nods. I kiss her temple as I remove her from my lap and set her on her feet. Christian extends his arm to help me up and I take it. Or finger tips are the first to touch and my heart begins to accelerate once more. **_Why does he have this effect on me?_** He holds my hand firmly, and I can tell by the look in his eyes, he doesn't want to let go. I smile and thank him again, as I move my hand and turn to take Phoebe inside the kitchen.

"Grace, this is my daughter Phoebe." I introduce my daughter and Grace turns around to look at her. When suddenly she gasps and drops a plate she had in hands. Christian is the first to walk in and everyone else follows behind him. Grace has her mouth covered by her hands. She looks at Christian who shakes his head subtly. **_What was that?_** She nods in understanding and sighs, "I apologize everyone. My mind must've been somewhere else." She says as she smiles towards Phoebe. I turn to look at Christian who smiles a sad smile and walks away.

"Hi Phoebe, my name is Grace. It's really nice to meet you." She says kneeling in front of Phoebe. I missed something but don't know what! I scrunch up my eyebrows while my brain begins to work through what happened, but it's coming out empty. **_I missed something._**

"Ana sweetheart, did you need something?" Grace says snapping me out of it.

"Sorry Grace, here let me help you clean up." I turn and open the utility closet and grab the broom as well as the dustpan. "I was getting Phoebe a bowl of fruit, so she can have a snack." I turn to see Phoebe looking at me intently.

"I'll do it Ana." She winks at me and takes the broom and dustpan from my hand. "Why don't you have a seat with your daughter?" She smiles at me and starts to clean up. I wonder if this is what having a mother would feel like. I take a seat next to Phoebe and serve her a small bowl of fresh fruit from the fruit bowl that's on the breakfast bar.

"Mommy I have to go potty." I hear Teddy behind me, as I see Phoebe take the first bite of her fruit.

"Grace could you watch her for me while I take Teddy to the bathroom?" I ask Grace who's more than willing to watch her. **_She would make a great grandmother._**

"Sure." She nods and continues, "The bathroom is the second door to your right." She says as Teddy and I walk down the corridor to the bathroom. I open the door and usher Teddy to go in. As I wait for him outside the door, I hear voices in the other room next to the bathroom. **_Is that Kate?_** I knock on the door before I open it.

"Come in." Is that Jose? I open the door and Jose and Kate are standing there look at me with guilty face. "Okay what the hell is going on?" I say as I look from Kate to Jose. They both shake their heads and I'm about to ask again, when I feel Teddy's hand holding mine. I look up at Kate and Jose again, "Later." I say with a small smile on my face. "Come on let's go," I jerk my head towards the kitchen, "Phoebes awake." They both nod and put their heads down when they pass by me.

"Mommy, are they in trouble?" Teddy asks as we pass the corridor and enter the Kitchen.

"No baby," I look up and Phoebe is now gone. I turn to Grace who's picking up the bowl of fruit and begins to walk towards the side door. "She's on the patio with your friends." She smiles and exits with Teddy and I at her heels.

"Oh I'm sorry," I apologize to a blonde woman who looks to be around the same age as the parents. She has warm eyes and warm smile, slightly taller than me but not by much.

"No apologies necessary." She says and looks down at Teddy. I see her eyebrows shoot up when she gets a good look at him. **_Why is everyone doing that?_**

"How rude of me, I'm Ana." I extend my hand which she takes," and this is my son Theodore, Teddy for short." I introduce my son who shakes her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you Teddy, I'm Gail." She says as her smile has grown a size.

"Mommy I need to go potty." Phoebe says as she pulls on my arm to get my attention while looking sheepishly. I look down and do a fast introduction. "And this would be my daughter Phoebe." Phoebe's head turns and looks up at Gail. And Gail too, gasps, but gathers herself quickly. "Hi Phoebe I'm Gail." She says and blushes when I giggle.

"Teddy, go with grandpa while I take Phoebe to the bathroom." I turn to my son who nods and begins to make his way towards my dad.

"Excuses us Gail, while I take Phoebe to use the bathroom." I smile at her and she nods.

Five minutes later, Phoebe and I walk out and see everyone's sitting around the picnic tables. Teddy is sitting next to a vacant spot so I go and take a seat next to him, when I see Christian walking towards us with two other men, and oddly enough one looks familiar. **_Where have I seen him?_**


	10. Grey Truths

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christian**

The chatter I've been hearing has stopped and has now been replaced by gasps and 'oh shits'. Teddy and I have stopped laughing and turn to the audience. My mother is covering her mouth with her hands while her eyes are wide. My dad has a look of confusion as do the other two men sitting beside him. The guy I saw at SIP has a smirk on his face, while the blonde sitting next to Ethan has her brows raised in question as does Ethan, and Mia is confused as well, while Ana is biting her bottom lip with her daughter sleeping in her arms.

"Christian," Ana whispers but I heard it.

"Ana," I smirk and lick my lips, as I place Teddy down on his feet.

"Lelliot!" Teddy yells when my brother comes into view, behind us holding a lounge chair. I look around the tables to see if I'm the only one out of the loop, but everyone is as surprised as I am. **_How does he know my nickname for Elliot?_**

"Teddy?" he asks and then laughs shaking his head.

"No way," Ana says and she bursts into a fit of laughter. Everyone is at a loss as I am. **_What the fuck is going on?_** I turn back to look at Elliot who's carrying Teddy around. **_Why the fuck is he carrying him?_**

Everyone around us is silent and I'm rooted to the patio floor. **_What the fuck?_** I'm confused now. **_How do they know each other?_** I look at Ana and I know she's not his type, she's a mom.

"You owe me six hours of my life." She says and laughs when he winks at her. **_Why does he owe her six hours?_** I think to my self as I see him fix a lounge chair near her and he takes a seat with Teddy still in his arms. I look at him talking to her and I can't help but feel jealous. How is he so comfortable around her, when I'm a nervous wreck? I can't really hear their conversation, but my eyes zoom in when I see him kiss Teddy's temple. **_Don't touch him!_** I blink and shake my head a little. Where did that come from?

"Are you really?" Elliot asks with his panty dropping smile, and I know he's flirting with her. **_She's mine!_** I growl to myself and grind my teeth. I'm unaware of what's going on when I hear everyone laugh, but I don't care. I zoom in once again as Elliot leans forward to whisper something in her ear. **_Fuck off Elliot!_**

"Deal," she response, and he leans and kiss her temple. **_What the fuck!_** I ball up my fists ready to punch Elliot in the jaw for touching what is mine, when I realize Ana has notice my behavior and laughs. Her laugh is the most beautiful reverberation I've ever heard.

I look down as mom pulls on my hand and motions for me to take a seat. "Honey, are you alright?" she asks in her motherly voice. I smile a small smile and nod, reassuring her I'm fine. She eyes me carefully and smiles a secret smile. She pats my hand and the question she asks me, is not what I've expected.

"Honey, is there something you would like to share?" she asks with a smile on her face, I furrow my eyebrows together not understanding what she's asking. She smiles again and looks towards Teddy and then back at me, and I immediately understand.

"No mom they're not mine." I say to her and I'm surprised by how much that hurt for me to say. My mom looks at me with a confused expression, when she notices my frown. I shake my head and she pats my hand once again.

"Mia, Kate would you help me in the kitchen?" Mom turns to look at the girls as they nod; they stand and walk towards the kitchen. I notice everyone has left the picnic table except for Ana and the kids.

I get up and walk to the cooler that's holding the soft drinks, when Teddy appears next to me getting a beer our of the other cooler. **_Who's that for?_** I follow Teddy with my gaze and see Ana smile at him and thank him, but she doesn't open the beer bottle. I shake my head and walk towards her handing her my soda.

"Thank you," **_Baby you don't have to thank me!_**

"My pleasure," **_I wonder what else I could help her with._** I want to ask if she came with her husband but choose not to. **_Fuck it!_** I point to her beer and she nods in permission, so I take it.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Phoebe says and Ana looks down at her.

"Would you care for some fruit?" I look at my watch and it reads five 'till one in the afternoon. I'm assuming its Phoebe's snack time. I immediately extend my hand when I see she's getting up after she's set Phoebe on her feet. She takes it and once again that feeling is taking over, that shock that's always present when our skin comes in contact. I want to keep her hand in mine for as long as I can, but she pulls hers out of my grasp and thanks me while she takes Phoebe's and leads her to the side door.

Moments later we hear a crash coming from the kitchen. I turn to look at my father, who looks back at me and we take off towards the kitchen with the other men at our heels. I'm the first to enter and see mom has her hands over her mouth. Mom looks at me, and her eyes hold the same question they did when we were talking. **_No mom, I'm not their dad._** I shake my head softly and she slowly nods. **_I'm sorry mom!_** I smile a small smile and walk away. **_Fuck I can't be here right now!_**

"Christian, where are you going?" Dad calls after me as he sees me walking towards the boathouse. I shake my head and he nods giving me one of his sad smiles.

I open the door to the boathouse and make my way upstairs and lay down on the small twin size bed. I close my eyes thinking of nothing but Ana. The way she smells, and feels. The sound of her laugh and the way it makes me feel. The way I felt when Elliot was talking to her. I shake my head at the ridiculous idea, I might even be jealous of the straps of her sundress that lay over her shoulders. How good would it feel, to feel her smooth skin beneath me, as I carefully touch every single dip and curve of her wonderful body? To have my body pressed over hers while she screams and rises, while I softly make soothing methodical sweet love to her, over and over again.

To kiss and suck, the dip of her neck where her shoulders meet. To feel her hands, squeeze my biceps when she's on the brink of ecstasy. To feel her inner walls clench my smooth covered shaft. Have her screaming my name as she explodes that delicious cream. I snap my eyes open when my heart has quickened and my birthing is harsher. I know what I'm doing and I will not stop. I close my eye once more and picture Ana on her knees licking and sucking my smooth shaft. She opens her eyes before she takes me deep, deep inside her wet mouth. I look down at her while she's looking up at me and I explode inside her sweet warm mouth and I can see her gulp all of my seeds. She releases me and licks me after she's sucked me clean. Christian she says my name in her sweet kind voice. I snap my eyes open while I call out her name and release in my hand.

"Fuck," I say as I'm still lying down on the twin size bed in the boathouse.

"Christian." I hear my name once more and I know I'm no longer daydreaming. **_She's here?_** For a second, I'm afraid she's going to walk-in and sees me holding my dick in my hand. I get up and walk towards the small bathroom on my right and wash my hands. When a thought comes to mind, "I locked the door."

I turn my head back around as I'm drying my hands and I can hear voices coming from outside. I smirk when I realize I really did hear her say my name before I came. I smile to myself. **_Close enough!_** I shrug, and walk to the window that's opened slightly, but stand out of view. From the second story window, I see she's talking to her friends while they stop to look at the Sound.

"Come on Ana spill." The blonde who's name is Kate, I understood from when mom mentioned her name, is the first to speak.

"Just save the details," The guy who I saw at SIP says. Ana turns around and looks at the boathouse for a minute and starts talking. **_Fuck she's whispering!_** I'm half tempted to go downstairs and walkout but that would be too creepy. Instead, I, CEO of GEH, decide to sit back on the bed and do nothing, except wait until they're gone.

"You had an orgasm in your dream Ana that doesn't really count," Kate says, and my eyebrows shot up. **_She had a sex dream about me?_** I smile and once again stand beside the window so I can eavesdrop the best I can on their conversation.

"Ana, you've had a sex dream about a guy you've flirted with at the grocery store, have only met three times, and know nothing about? Don't you think that's strange?" I'm surprised she's told them about our encounters and yet I'm a little excited about it. **_Why would I care?_**

"Jose, don't you think I know that? I mean for crying out loud I am still married." Ana says to whom I now know as Jose. The hostility I've been feeling towards him slightly vanishes when it hits me. That's not her husband's name. And what did she mean by still? **_Still what?_** My mind is on over load trying to solve the puzzle that is Ms. Anastasia Steele.

"Why do you care, it's not like he does." Kate says with hostility in her voice. And I'm immediately angered. Who doesn't? Are they talking about me, I didn't even know she was married until her BGC mentioned she was. She hasn't even told me her self. My mind is once again working overtime trying to solve this puzzle. The harder I pull on my hair the more frustrated I get. **_I need to know!_**

"It's different okay, he doesn't care but I do. I have my vows to uphold." She says with sadness in her voice. "Whatever I'm feeling has to be pushed aside." I feel myself deflate, and just like that my mind shuts down and I'm no longer pulling on my hair, instead I turn and sit back on the bed chastising myself for deciding to over hear their conversation in the first place, but it was just too good not to hear. **_I need to get my shit together!_**

"But you have to admit it was a great dream. 'Christian harder, harder! Give it to me harder, please!' it must've been good huh, Ana?" Kate says with slight teasing in her voice.

"KATE!" Ana and Jose yell in unison as they all break into laughter. I smirk as I put my hands behind my head and lick my lips. "I'll give it to you harder baby." I whisper to myself.

* * *

Not much time has passed as I no longer hear their voices, so I get off the bed and make my way downstairs. Opening the door, I look outside to make sure the coast is clear and calmly begin to walk towards the patio where Taylor and Sawyer jog to meet me half way.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" I ask my security team. They both smile and I know the answer. My dad has a classic convertible in the garage. Since dad doesn't know a thing about cars Luke and Taylor usually check its maintenance under my father's request.

"Gail got pretty upset since we had oil and grease stains on our hands, and made us scrub our hands clean, literally." Jason says as he shows me his hands, true to his words, his hands are slightly tender as well as Luke's. I shake my head and smile. Taylor and Luke may be tough, but they don't compare to Gail.

"Plus Mr. Grey wanted us to come and check on your whereabouts." Jason eyes me carefully and I know what he's getting at.

"I'm fine." I smile and begin to walk towards the patio with Luke and Taylor at my side.

We reach the patio where everyone is seating except, of course our dads. Ana is sitting between the kids, to the left of Teddy is Kate, who's chatting away with my brother, and Mia is sitting between Jose and Ethan. While on the opposite side of the picnic table across from Ana is my mom, and then Gail.

I see Ana looking at Sawyer intently and for a second, anger takes over me, but I calm when I realize she must have seen him at the grocery store. I turn my sight on Sawyer and he shrugs.

"You know for keeping a low profile you really aren't that good." I mention to Sawyer who shakes his head while Taylor and I are laughing.

"We were at a grocery store, boss. I had to stay close." Taylor scoffs and I laugh.

"Come on Sawyer, that's the best excuse you came up with?" I ask and Taylor folds over in laughter. I shake my head grab a beer from the cooler and come around the picnic table to kiss mother on her cheek when my phone vibrates.

"Grey," I snap over the phone and look towards Taylor who kisses Gail on her cheek, while Sawyer stands at attention.

"Grey, I'm at your house." **_Oh fuck!_**

"Sorry I forgot. I'll send Sawyer." And I hang up.

"Sawyer, Ros is here could you open the gate for her." I request and he nods making his way around the house. I sit and look at Ana who has a puzzled expression on her face. **_Why?_**

"Christian I apologize; I didn't introduce you to my family, did I?" Ethan says looking embarrassed, while he points towards the men chatting with my father. "The man holding the beer bottle is Uncle Ray, Ana's dad and the man sitting beside him is Uncle Jose, Jose's dad." He introduces us and Ray and Jose turn around and lift their beer bottles towards me and I do the same. After I've taken a drink of my beer Ethan continues, "That's Jose, my sister Kate, and Ana." He says Ana's name with love and admiration with a hint of pride, and I feel my blood boil. Why is he speaking of her with such feelings. I turn to see if my sister is hurt by his feelings towards her, but she smiling at Ana with love in her eyes as well. "Them three, are better known as 'The Three Musketeers'." Ethan continues and I hear groans coming from Ana, Jose, and Kate, and can't help but laugh when I see there facial expressions. "And those two lovely kids are my niece and nephew, Theodore Raymond Steele and Phoebe Grace Steele." He says their full names and I feel my mother grip my hand immediately when she hears my grandfather's name as well as hers. She sniffs and gets up excusing her self and Elliot, Mia, and I look at each other and then look at dad, as we stand and make our way behind her with dad fallowing.

"Mom what's wrong?" Mia asks as we find her in my fathers study holding a picture frame in her hands. She looks up at us and walks towards me. I want to hold her but I can't. My mind is still reeling about how I could carry Teddy and not feel physical discomfort. Flynn has gone over that it's only a mental or an emotional discomfort, but I disagree. I've told him about my flashbacks and outbursts when I've been touched on my torso, but he's adamant it's only a mind game.

"Please tell me. Please." She says as she has tears rolling down her eyes as she holds my face with both her hands.

"Sorry mom, but they're not mine." I tell her as I cover her hands with mine. I feel like shit. I would love to tell her they are mine, but I can't lie to mom or to myself.

"It can't be… they look so much like you. Teddy has your hair… she has your eyes." She shakes her head trying to solve the puzzle.

"Mom they're just similarities, that doesn't mean we're biologically related." I tell her hoping she will understand.

"Christian, how do you know? Are you a hundred percent sure? I mean you could've had a one…" I don't let her finish. **_She wouldn't be a fast fuck!_**

"Mom for one, I haven't slept with Ana. And two," I look at the floor as I remove moms hands from my face, "I did a background check on her."

* * *

"You what?" Mom blanches.

"Christian no!" Mia screeches.

"Bro, really?" Elliot says while disapprovingly shaking his head along with dad.

"I'll explain later. We have guests in the house." I say as I grab the door knob.

"Christian we've talked about this before. Just because you can doesn't make it right." Dad says and I lower my head while I open the door and make my way to the kitchen. I stop when I see Ros talking to Sawyer on the front porch and instead I contemplate on joining them.

"Ros." I shake her hand.

"Grey," she nods and smiles at me. Ros is a natural redhead with hazel eyes, who stands about 5'6 without heels but 6'2 with heels. She's wearing jeans and a linen white shirt, with white sneakers, hair is tied in a low ponytail.

"Why are you standing out here?" I ask Ros who smiles while lifting her eyebrows. "I'm waiting for my wife." I smile and shake my head. "I'll be back," they nod and I walk towards the patio and reach in the cooler for three beers when I see mom looking at me intently. I smile and she smiles back and goes back to what she was doing.

"Taylor, Ros is here, come out front." I tell Taylor who nods and stands to leave, as I turn to follow Taylor out after he's excused himself and gives Gail a kiss on her cheek, my eyes land on Ana who looks hurt when she sees me. I smile at her, but she looks away when Teddy asks her a question.

"Ros," Taylor nods and greets Ros when we have made our way back to the front door.

"Taylor," she nods to Taylor as I hand out a beer to Sawyer and Ros.

"So who's all here?" She asks as she nods towards the parked trucks.

"My sister's boyfriends family." I smile as I think of Ana. From my peripherals I see Ros looking at Sawyer and then at Taylor, they both shrug and I shake my head.

"Don't stress about it Ros." I lift my beer bottle and take a sip.

"Where is this Christian when we're at work?" She asks and laughs. But she's right, this isn't like me. I'm usually the, 'Take no shit from no one, I'm king of the fucken world Grey', but I'm not him today.

"Oh Ros you know me so well." I tease and we all laugh.

Sawyer has gone to get more beer from the cooler when we hear Gwen's Mercedes pulling up to the gate. We all go down to greet her when she parks her car next to the rest of them.

"Why are you guys upfront?" Gwen asks as she exits her car.

"Ros wanted to wait for you," I jerk my head in Ros's direction and she smiles at her. Gwen and Ros have been married for a little over seven years, before I even started GEH. Actually I met Ros at a local car dealer when she was buying a car for Gwen and I was buying a car with dad. We started bonding over the Mercedes and then progressed into our work fields. When I told her my idea of GEH, she immediately jumped on board with me, and I gave her the title of COO, when I started GEH.

"What are you thinking about Grey?" Ros asks snapping me away from my thoughts.

"About when are you planning to get rid of this old thing." I point to the eight year old Mercedes and turn my sight to Ros who looks at Gwen.

"I didn't say it babe." Ros raises her hands up in defeat while looking innocently at Gwen.

"You know what Grey?" Gwen points a finger at me. Gwen is a blonde with curly hair who's 5'2 no more than 110lbs, with honey color eyes. She's dressed in a light yellow sundress with black gladiator sandals. Her hair is down and is wearing light make up.

"Not nice." She says and we all start laughing while making our way inside. Gwen is in love with her Mercedes, she could never part from it and I know that, since Ros has told Gwen to upgrade her car, but Gwen refuses to do so.

We walk out to the patio where everyone, once again is seated and talking. Ros walks towards mom where she bends and kisses her cheek and then walks over to dad to shake his hand as Gwen fallows suit. They come back around and stand next to me as I begin to make introductions to the rest of them.

"Ros, this is Ethan," I point to Ethan who nods and smiles. "His sister Kate, Jose and Ana," I point to them as well. I see Ana is a little tense and I'm wondering why, but I continue with introductions. "And those two gentlemen, who are speaking with my father, are Ray and Jose Sr." I say and they both lift there beer bottles to Ros and Gwen in greeting, they smile back as Ros lifts her bottle as well.

"This is Ros, my COO and her wife Gwen." I say dragging the word 'wife'. I see Ana's shoulders sag in relief. Did she think Ros is my girlfriend?

"Mommy may we have a soda?" Teddy asked while he comes to view from behind Ray, while holding his little sisters hand.

"Yes Teddy, but you will have to share, okay?" She says and they nod agreement. Teddy walks towards us and grabs a soda from the cooler, and takes it back to Ana.

"The little man there is Teddy and the little girl is Phoebe, Ana's children." I say to Gwen and Ros.

Ros turns and looks at me expectantly, trying to find out if they're mine or Elliot's. I shrug and her mouth pops open. I silently laugh and shake my head.

"Asshole," Ros says and I laugh out loud, while she nudges me with her elbow.

"Mommy she said a naughty word." Teddy tells Ana and my laughter has completely evaporated. **_Shit!_**

"Teddy we've been through this, its okay she's an adult." She smiles kindly at him while he concentrates on something. I've seen that look somewhere but I don't know where. I'm oblivious to everyone staring at Teddy while I concentrate on thinking where I've seen it. I shrug and shake my head slightly and take a sip of beer.

"Does that mean she won't have to wash her mouth out with soap?" he says with disappointment evident in his voice and we all have a small laugh. Ana snaps her eyes towards us, pleading with us not to laugh. **_Why?_** Ana closes her eyes, even before Teddy begins to cry. She picks him up and I'm surprised she can even pick him up. He's about four feet tall and about sixty pounds give or take. She looks up at us and smiles while shaking her head, "Excuse me." She says and begins to stand with Teddy in arms as Kate and Jose stand to go with her. I look around the table trying to figure out what happened.

"He missed his afternoon nap, so he gets emotional real easily." Ray says as he sees the table has gone quite. I look at Ethan who has a smile on his face and nods. "He sure does," Ethan laughs a bit and continues, "Remember Uncle Ray when we went fishing and Teddy missed his nap time," we all look up at Ray who shakes his head with a small sad smile.

"Why, what happened?" Elliot asks while we're all at attention.

"He cried for his father," Ethan shakes his head while frowning. Mia grabs his hand and gives him a sad smile. "It took us about an hour to calm him down, but he refused to take a nap." He shakes his head, "It was horrible. I've never seen him that way." He says with anger in his voice. Ray and Jose Sr. walk towards him and stand behind him, while Jose Sr. and Ray lay a hand on Ethan's shoulders, while Ethan shakes his head. "I stupidly promised him, I would take him to see his father, when we got back. Just for him to take a nap. But I didn't keep my promise." He dashes away a tear and stands abruptly and walks away with Jose Sr. and Ray. Mia is on the verge of tears as is mom, Gail, Gwen, and surprisingly Ros as well. Taylor, Sawyer, dad, and Elliot are looking sadly at there bottled beer in hand. I shake my head trying to process what Ethan said, "He cried for his father."

"It's a long story Christian, and it's a story Ana has to tell." Mia says as she dashes a stray tear away. I look to the side door and debate on going to see them. But before I realize what I'm doing I'm standing outside the livingroom while Ana is rocking Teddy in arms.

"Hey Ana we're going to be on the patio, okay?" Kate says as she sees me standing there. Ana stops and turns around to see me as well, she nods and they take their leave with Phoebe in Jose's arms.

"I'm sorry we laughed. We didn't mean too." I tell her feeling guilty. She smiles and shakes her head, "Don't worry about it, Christian. He would've laughed also, but he was just too tired." She says as she begins to slowly pace the livingroom floor with a sleeping Teddy in her arms.

"Would you like to lay him down?" I ask as I notice he's out for the count.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you." She smiles as we walk towards the staircase.

"Would you like me to carry him?" She shakes her head 'no' and we begin to climb the stairs and turn to my old bedroom. I stand in the door way as she lays him down and places one of the pillows beside him on the edge of the bed. She stands and looks around the room and stops in front of an old picture.

"Where was this taken?" she asks as she looks at the picture closely. "Aspen, Colorado. Last year." I smile thinking how I've never had anyone in my old room before, besides family.

"What are you smiling at Christian?" Ana asks as she's now in front of me ready to leave my room. I shake my head and step back so she can step out and close the door behind her, but instead leaves it open.

"Nothing," I say as I look at her big beautiful blue eyes. She smiles and passes by me as I inhale. **_Raspberries._**

"Ana," I stop not sure what to say.

"Yes Christian?" she asks as she bites her lower lip. **_Fuck!_**

"I want to do that." I say not looking away from her lip and swallowing hard. **_I wonder if they're soft?_**

"Do what?" she asks with sincerity in her voice.

"This," I say as I kiss her, and I kiss her hard. I feel her arms wrap around my neck and she presses herself tighter against me. I place my hands around her waist to hold her steady since I'm a lot taller than her. In seconds, I don't know what takes over me, but I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me willingly. I slam her against the wall across from my room, while I gently bite on her bottom lip. She moans and I immediately grow in size.

I'm aware she's wearing a dress, and I know I shouldn't since she's married but my body is not cooperating. I rub myself tenderly against her and she moans again, but this time she bites my lip, and I grunt.

"Ana, baby. Do that again and I will take you here and now." I say as I pull my lips apart from hers.

"Okay," she says huskily and I know my breathing matches hers. I look at her once more as she bites her bottom lip again and I pull it from between her teeth with mine.

"Your lips are so soft," I say as I kiss her softly which cause her to grind against me once more and I grunt.

"And warm," I say looking down at her covered sex. I look up as I hear a small thump and notice she has her head tilted back. **_Fuck her neck is beautiful!_** I lean forward and kiss her neck and suck softly, while mindlessly my hands are now gripping her bare thighs. I moan as I feel the lace of her panties, as my face drops to the base of her neck.

"Fuck, you feel fantastic." I tell her as my finger tips play with the material of her panties. If I move just an inch they would be home.

"Christian," she moans my name and I press harder against her wet lips. I can feel the warmth of her body through my swim trunks.

"Yes baby?" I ask as I kiss her neck once more.

"We can't do this," I stop what I'm doing and lean back so I can see her face.

"Are you sure?" I ask her and she sadly nods while biting her bottom lip. **_No!_** I kiss her once more while she's still wrapped around me.

"Ana your mind may be telling you 'No' but your body is telling me 'Yes'." I tell her as I rub once more against her wet lips and she moans once more.

"Christian no matter how much I may want you, I just can't." She closes her eyes as she unwraps her legs from my waist and I set her down on her feet. **_She looks sad._** I place my hand under her chin and tilt her head so she'll look up at me.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her as I look at her beautiful teary blue eyes and she sadly shakes her head once more.

"How you make me feel things I haven't felt." She sighs and shakes her head a little. She wipes her eyes with her hand. **_Hasn't felt?_** What does she mean? I must have confusion written all over my face, because she smiles a little and shakes her head again. "It's okay."

"Ana, I…" she interrupts me.

"Christian it's alright," she shrugs. "I have to go downstairs, I have Phoebe to feed." She says as she places her hands on my biceps, while I'm still holding on to her hips. I nod and remove my hands and she leaves.

"Ana," I whisper as I sigh.

I look at my slightly opened bedroom door where I can still see Teddy is fast asleep. I run my hands through my hair thinking about what just occurred. She kissed me back, she wanted me, and I made her feel things she hasn't felt. I'm still trying to solve this puzzle that is, Anastasia Steele.

* * *

Walking out to the patio I hear laughter as I see Ana, Kate, Jose, Ethan, Mia, and Elliot, playing with a football on the field near the bleachers.

"Christian, why don't you run off and play, with everyone else?" Mom asks as she sees me watching them play.

"Later mom." I say as I make my journey towards Ros, Gwen, Sawyer and Taylor. We begin to talk about work, cars, and about the new company we're trying to takeover in Florida, which gets Gwen excited when I mention Ros may have to go.

"Oh that would be so great." Gwen presses her hands together as if in prayer, while looking at Ros. Ros shakes her head and agrees she will go if necessary, which is better for me. The company we're trying to buy manufactures in constructing homes for flood victims. If we purchase this company, we can expand it to other sates that have a high chance of floods as well. Since Ros' family was impacted by Katrina, she can persuade them to sell, since she can speak firsthand about the good cause this would be.

"Dad what's taking so long with the food?" Elliot asks as he comes running towards dad. I shake my head and laugh.

"Elliot it's almost ready. Go gather everyone else." Dad says as he starts laying the burgers on the grill and some hotdogs as well.

"So where did you buy this grill, Carrick? It's a mean machine if you ask me. What type is it?" Ray asks as he points to the grill with his beer bottle in hand.

"I have no idea to be honest. Christian's the one who bought it three years ago for Christmas." Dad signals for me to come over, so I excuse myself from the banter between Taylor and Ros, which I have no idea what it's about.

"Yeah dad?" I say as I make my way to them and stand beside dad whose seasoning the burgers.

"Ray wants to know about the grill. He said he would like to purchase one for when it's hunting season, something about grilling venison meat." Ray and Jose Sr. laugh when dad makes a face when he mentions venison.

"Dad it's really not that bad. It's actually pretty good." I say as I laugh along with them.

"You've actually tried it, son?" I nod my head and we laugh some more, while dad looks at me surprised. Ray claps my shoulder and turns to look at Ana.

"You see honey, this is a real man. He likes venison meat, not like that piece of shit you got for a husband." Ray says and Ana looks at him in disbelief. Did he really just say that? Dad, Jose Sr. and I look at each other, when she comes walking towards him, with mischief in her eyes. She stands in front of him and takes his beer out of his hand.

"No more beer for you old man, you get loose lips and may I remind you, 'shot gun'." She says with a smile and clinks the beer bottle with Jose Sr. and takes a drink. While in the background we hear laughter and cheering coming from Jose, Kate, and Ethan. Ray shakes his head with a smile on his face, "See Annie your learning." He says with pride in his voice. And once again I hear laughter coming from them.

I turn to dad who has a confused look on his face which is replaced with understanding, seconds later. But like everyone else not in on this family joke, like my self, they have a confused look as well.

"The shot-gun has come in handy sometimes." She says and Jose Sr. once again clinks his beer bottle with hers. And I immediately get it, she pokes fun at Ray and Jose Sr. clinks her bottle. I'm guessing it's a family thing. I turn to see Jose, Kate, and Ethan shake their heads.

"Uncle Ray, I suggest you stop while you're still standing. You know Ana doesn't back down from a challenge." Jose chirps in after he's calmed himself down a bit, from his laughing fit. **_She likes challenges?_** I immediately get an idea.

"Come on Ana bring it home!" Kate cheers Ana along from the picnic table. Ana turns and smiles towards them and shakes her head. "Come on guys we have to give the old timer a chance," she turns back to Ray with an evil little smirk. And I have to say she looks amazing challenging Ray. **_Would she challenge me?_** I lick my lips at the taught of her on my bed shackled and sprawled, and at my mercy.

I'm zapped back to reality, when I hear Ana, "He can't mess up twice in his lifetime. By the way dad… How old are you?" She smiles and giggles; when Ray has gone serious. And fuck if it doesn't make my heart flutter, when she giggles. Kate laughs and Ethan has now stood up to get them a round of beers from the cooler, while Jose has now stood up and is pulling Ana by her hips towards the table. I know I have no right to feel anger or hostility towards him, but fuck, my hands where on her hips no more than ten minutes ago!

"Yeah, well you did name your son after me," Ray says and Jose Sr. hands over an unopened beer from the small cooler dad has placed between them. Ray snaps it open and they clink bottles. Ana and Jose have stopped walking and slowly turn their sights on us, as I see Ana has a small smile on her face.

"I may be gone, but my legacy will remain. Teddy now will carry my shotgun." He says and Jose Sr. clinks his bottle while shaking is head.

"No need dad. You taught me how to shoot, remember, I'll carry it myself!" She says to Ray but looks at me, with honesty in her voice, and I gulp. **_Why am I suddenly nervous?_**

Once again there's laughter and cheering coming from her family members, but this time Kate, Jose and Ethan clink their beer bottles together with Ana's. I smile when I see how comfortable they are with one another and I begin to think if my family and I are that close. But sadly, I believe we're not. I turn my sight on mom who has Phoebe on her lap who's eating fruit. Elliot and Mia are laughing and giggling along with everyone else and dad is just grilling while chatting with Jose Sr. and Ray. Luke, Taylor, and Ros are in deep discussion, while Gwen and Gail are speaking with mom. **_Is this what a family is?_**

"What's wrong son?" dad asks as he's probably witnessed my dazed look. I turn towards him and shake my head, "Nothing dad, just thinking." He nods his head and frowns a bit, but continues attending the grill.


	11. Confessions

**Work has been crazy, but that's expected when you work in retail. Anyway, I should be asleep right now since I work a nine hour shift later today, but I thought I'd give you a chapter.**

 **I'll update again tomorrow or later today.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christian**

"Elliot dear, you've never mentioned you knew Ana?" My mom asks Elliot the unspoken question we've all been meaning to ask.

"I don't, I mean I didn't before today." he turns to smile at Ana who laughs.

"But teddy recognized you?" my mother asks once again, but this time he answers.

"I did Mark a favor for his son's school show and tell." he shrugs it off likes its no big deal, but we all know Elliot. Mark is one of the Team Leaders in Elliot's construction crew, and he's been having some issues with his ex-wife. So knowing how big of a softy my brother is especially when it comes to Marks son, he'd do mostly anything for him. "It was nothing really." he shrugs it off like its no big deal.

"Oh come on Elliot it was a BIG deal." Ana says causing Elliot to blush in embarrassment. "So, Teddy had a show and tell at school," Ana smiles kindly at Elliott who shakes his head with a small smile on his face. "Some odd months ago and he came home one day asking for a race car bed just like the one, 'Lelliot' had. I was kind of shocked someone would actually name their child that but I slightly pushed it aside. Anyway, I was searching on line to see if I could purchase a twin size bed, but to my surprise I was only able to find one in a queen size."

I can't help but laugh. "You took a picture of your bed to his show and tell?"

"Bro, you have to admit my bed is awesome." he sates proudly while taking a bite of his burger just as everyone around us laughs along.

"Anyway," he speaks trying to desperately change the topic. "So how did you two meet?" Elliot asks as we are all seated and eating.

After Ana and Ray had their usual banter, according to Ethan, Ana had gone upstairs to awaken Teddy so he could come and join us, with Jose behind her. I wanted to follow but mom asked for assistance on setting the picnic tables, so I had to stay behind and help. Although it didn't take long after Elliot, Mia, and I were done setting the table, for Ana and Jose to return with Teddy behind them.

"Well we met," Ana looks adoringly at Jose. Mom set up the three picnic tables together so it resembles a long table. First it's Jose Sr. then Ray and Teddy is to his left, Ana, Phoebe, Jose, Kate, Elliot, Mia, and then Ethan. Sitting across from Ray is dad; to his right are mom, and then I, followed by Luke, Taylor, Gail, Gwen, and finally Ros.

"In middle school actually." Jose adds, while Kate giggles a bit while preparing herself a hamburger.

"Really," Elliot utters while stuffing his face with his double cheese burger.

"Yeah, we were in the library one day and I accidently dropped my book."

"Which fell on my feet," Jose adds and everyone laughs. I see the way they feel comfortable with one another, especially Ana towards Jose and Ethan. You would think it would only be Kate who Ana feels comfortable with but no, Ana seems just as comfortable with them too. **_Why?_**

"We introduced ourselves and shared a little of our past with one another. Three days later when I invited him over for dinner, we found out our fathers were in the military together, and we've been great friends ever since." Jose finishes and Ana smiles while fixing Phoebe and Teddy a hotdog.

"Wow, it's a small world isn't." Elliot says as everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Yeah it really is." Jose says, as he once again, kisses Ana's temple. **_Why does everyone kiss her temple?_**

"So what's the story behind 'The Three Musketeers' thing?" Asks Mia who's been listening to Ana speak.

"Oh god," Kate, Jose and Ana groan. While Jose Sr. and Ray laugh and Ethan just shakes his head.

"Babe, you just opened a big can of worms. Are you sure you want to hear the stories?" Ethan turns to Mia with raised brows in question. My interests have risen.

"Stories?" I ask with a wide smile on my face. Ana scowls at me and I smile my panty combusting smile towards her, while Kate rolls her eyes, and Jose just shakes his head in amusement.

"Oh yes stories son, plenty of stories." Ray says as he and Jose Sr. clink beer bottles and laugh.

"You know dad I don't know why you're laughing," Jose says as he has a smile on his face. "Those stories do have you in them as well as Uncle Ray." Jose says, while clinking, his beer bottle with Ana, Kate, and Ethan.

"Why do you do that? The clinking with the bottle, I mean." Gwen asks with humor in her voice.

"Well dad actually started it." Ana says looking lovingly towards Ray. "Uncle Jose was visiting us and I remember playing outside with Kate, Jose and Ethan. What we were playing? I don't remember, but I did something that caught their attention. Dad made a joke about it, and they both started to laugh while, clinking their bottles. So we, of course picked it up. And now we usually do it when someone makes gentle fun of someone else." Ana says and her family nods agreeing with her tale.

"So Ana where is your mother?" Mom asks and she regrets saying it, when Ana's face falls along with everyone else's. "Oh God Ana, I didn't mean…" mom says while chastising herself for saying what she said, but Ana interrupts her, "No need Grace." She smiles kindly at mom who smiles back ashamed.

"My mother actually left when I was about three and I haven't heard from her. Dad was the one who raised me and taught me mostly everything," she blushes and shakes her head while Ray laughs a little. I turn my gaze to Ray who smirks and shakes his head. I look at him confused.

"What so funny?" I ask Ray who laughs even more. "Think about a thirteen year old girl and adolescence. You'll get the picture." Ray says and laughs once more when Ana cringes and shakes her head rapidly.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry." Mom says looking at Ana with a sad smile.

"Oh god was it embarrassing." Ana says in a near whisper to herself, but we heard it.

"That was embarrassing? Ana have you forgotten about our senior prom?" Kate asks surprised that Ana has forgotten. Ana turns her head quickly towards Kate with wide eyes, and shakes her slowly, while Kate covers her mouth not believing what she just said.

"I can still do it." Ray says and Ana closes her eyes tight while everyone is looking at Ray who's doing some silly type dance. Oddly it reminds me of the robot and the chicken. We all laugh as we see him do his dance routine, except for Kate, who's still covering her mouth with her hands, and Ana who has her eyes shut as if in pain. Elliot stands abruptly and joins Ray, copying his dance moves, with Teddy beside him. I laugh as I see my brother with his arms folded at the elbow with his hands tucked under his under arm, moving them in a slow motion.

"Oh god, Ana I'm sorry. Teddy has learned the dance!" Kate says.

"No!" Ana says shaking her head, but still refusing to open her eyes.

"Come on Ana, it's not that bad. It's actually pretty fun." Elliot says with laughter in his voice as he sits down. Ana opens her eyes when she feels her father sit beside her and sighs.

"You don't understand Elliot, it was bad." Ana says looking at Ethan and Jose who are nodding their heads, while Kate glares at my brother. **_Why is she glaring?_**

"It wasn't just bad enough we were known for being, 'The Three Musketeers' throughout high school…and at WSU. We were also known by dad, who created, 'The Robot Chicken'." She says and Ethan, Jose, and Kate nod with a smirk of their faces.

"Come on really?" Elliot asks with disbelieve evident in his voice. Ana turns and looks at him with amusement to his doubt.

"Yeah really, some guy actually did the Robot Chicken on stage when he received his diploma, during our graduation ceremony, at WSU." Jose laughs as Elliot's mouth has dropped open. Just to think, the guy who received a diploma and dance like a chicken on stage must've been one smart guy. I think to myself as everyone else looks at them with amusement.

"Just to think, the guy who did the Robot Chicken on stage received his diploma." Ana shakes her head and I smile. She read my mind.

"Hey I have my diploma," Elliot chirps in with insincere hurt from Ana's comment.

"Elliot you were born silly, he was just a complete idiot." She says matter of fact, while lifting her eyebrows. Elliot laughs as well as my family.

"Ms. Steele," Sawyer speaks and Ana smiles at him.

"Yes... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." she smiles but looks ashamed. I didn't introduce them? "Fuck."

"Mommy, he said a naughty word." Teddy looks up to Ana, before he scowls at me and shakes his head in displeasure. Fuck!

"Shit, I'm sorry. Fuck. Damn it!" I shake my head closing my eyes.

"Christian!" mom reprimands me from beside me.

"Mommy…" Teddy says while pointing at me.

"Yes Teddy I know," she shakes her head but I can see humor in her eyes. "We will most definitely be washing his mouth out with soap later." She says and smiles at me when Teddy turns to look at me, with a mischievous smirk on his face. I smirk back and see Ana furrow her brow. **_What is she thinking?_**

"I apologies everyone it must've been an error on my part." I say shaking my head a bit. **_How could I forget?_**

"He's Sawyer, Taylor, and Mrs. Jones. They are members of my staff, but feel more like part of the family." I say with a smile. **_Wow, family!_**

"Hi Sawyer, what was your question?" Ana looks kindly at Sawyer and I feel jealous, she staring at him that way. Sawyer smiles back, and begins to ask, "I saw your truck out front. Who's the mechanic?" he smiles at her and Taylor smirks. **_Why would they care?_**

"Well it's usually Jose who does it, but since he was away. His dad, Uncle Jose, does for me." she smiles a secret smile and lifts her eyebrows in amusement. "How did you notice it?" she asks with curiosity in her voice. I spy everyone else, except for her family, is wearing a confused look on their face, and I'm sure mine mirrors theirs. **_What the fuck are they talking about?_**

"We didn't right away, but it looked familiar. And since your father and Uncle are military we sort of put two and two together." Taylor says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's not noticeable and it's not illegal since it's my truck. It's more for safety." Ana defends and I can tell my father's interest has peeked.

"What's on your truck Ana?" dad asks with amusement in his voice.

"It's a small tracking devise," she says as she blushes a bit. "I use it mainly when I don't know where I'm going or where exactly I am. I usually call dad or Uncle Jose who advise me over the phone and then I'm able to find my way." She keeps her gaze down. I inwardly laugh, she's me! I wonder if she also likes control.

"I'm glad we had that installed. She was lost for almost three hours in some god awful place." Ray's voice is laced with disapproval when he looks to Ana.

"So how did you meet Kate?" I ask Ana as I take a bite of my burger. I lick my lips to remove any remaining sauce I may have and I see Ana blush. I smile and she shakes her head, probably thinking the same thing I am. **_Yes baby I did kiss you!_**

"We met in our first year of High School. It was our first day and Jose and I were wondering the halls trying to find our class when we accidentally bumped into Kate, who was not as friendly as she is now." Ana says and both Jose and Ethan laugh. "Oh god, I think she swore more than a sailor." Jose says and we look towards a very embarrassed Kate.

"That's not fair," Kate whines and points with the fork towards Jose and Ana who are laughing, "I was what, fourteen?" She says stabbing a piece of lettuce to place on her burger.

"Yes my dear sister, and you did have a mouth of a sailor." Ethan adds in while laughing.

"Mommy did Aunt Kate have to wash her mouth out with soap?" asks Teddy with exhilaration in his voice.

"Yeah, bud. But she had to use the whole bar!" Ethan says and we all fall into laughter.

"Auntie Kate," Teddy turns to see Kate who's eating her hamburger while keeping her gaze down. "What does soap taste like?" He asks with interest. I turn to Ana who smiles and shakes her head, while we're all laughing. Kate turns around after she's done chewing her food and swallows.

"It's disgusting Teddy. You remember in science class when the teacher brought spoiled milk for a class assignment and you had to describe it?" Teddy nods his head and Kate continues, "Well it tastes like how the spoiled milk smells like." Kate scrunches up her nose and Ana is silently laughing, all the while Teddy looks lost in thought.

"But Auntie Kate we didn't taste it," he says and confusion is evident in his voice. Mom looks at me while she has a small smile on her face. I look at her with confusion as well and she beams at me. **_What?_**

"But did you smell it?" Kate asks again and he nods. "Then it's just like that." She shrugs and continues to eat.

"But Auntie Kate, smell and taste are different." Teddy says annoyed with Kate. Kate stops and thinks for a second and then answers. "Teddy moral of the story, "Don't say naughty words, because mommy, Uncle Jose, Uncle Ethan, Myself, as well as Grandpa Ray and Grandpa Jose will scrub your mouth with soap." She says with finality in her voice. Teddy turns to look at Ana with wide eyes, "Mommy is that true?" he asks with fright in his voice.

"Yes Theodore, it's true. I'll probably even ask The Grey's to help me." Ana says with seriousness in her voice. Teddy turns to us who shakes his head, "No mommy no naughty words." He says with wide eyes while everyone is trying to contain their laughter.

"So Ana, if I'm not mistaken your married?" mom asks with a smile on her face, but unlike me, oblivious to how everyone has now gone tense. I look intently at Ana who has a sad smile on her face. What's that about? I raise my eyebrows in surprise, since she still hasn't told me about being married. She puts down her half eaten burger and pushes her plate aside. I see Ray looking at her, while everyone else has gone silent. For a minute, you would think they're praying.

"Yes. Yes I am." She says looking at me with tears in her eyes and I feel a chill run up my spine. **_What is she hiding?_** Mom looks at her intently and then looks to dad who has an 'I told you' sad smile. And I'm automatically lost.

"How long have you been married Ana?" Elliot asks and I wish I could smack him across his head. **_Can't he see she's hurting?_**

"A little over five years now," she says looking up at me. I know she's trying to tell me something but I can't for the life of me read her. **_Why?_**

"Oh, so where's your husband now. I mean why didn't he come along?" Elliot asks with innocence in his voice. Ethan stands abruptly and walks towards the cooler holding the beer and brings back a round for everyone, leaving two bottles of beer in front of Ana, and I am automatically alarmed. **_This is bad!_**

"Hey Kiddos how about we go and pick up the duffle bags from mommy's truck and when we finish eating we can all play something?" Jose asks as he excuses himself with the kids, whispers something to Ana, who nods, kisses her temple and begins to walk around the house. Elliot sits straighter and turns to look at dad, mom, and myself, knowing he brought a sore subject up and we're about to get insight.

"I've been married to Josh for almost six years. If you do the math you will find out I was two months pregnant with Teddy already." She stops and looks at Ray who looks ashamed. So she lost her virginity at the age of twenty-two and married two months later? **_Why would she marry?_**

"It was a shot-gun wedding." She says and I can hear gasps coming from around me. **_That makes sense._** Mom looks towards Ray with a sad smile, probably thinking he was making a good decision for his daughter.

"Literally," Kate says with her eyes wide while Ana giggles, causing us to have a small laugh.

"Literally," Ana repeats. "When we were married it was fine, not great but fine," she says picking up a beer and begins to fiddle with the label.

"But before Teddy was born, he went missing, I've never asked and to be honest, I don't want to know." She says shaking her head. I notice everyone has gone quite once again and are listening intently to Ana speak. **_He hurt her!_** I know he hurt her, not physically, but mentally. I shake my head and I feel mom grip my hand.

"When Teddy was born everyone was there, Jose, dad, Uncle Jose, Ethan, Kate, even his side of the family, but not him." She shakes her head softly and I want nothing more than to hold her. "Kate was the one who was in the delivery room with me, she cut the umbilical cord, and she was the first to hold him." She says as she finishes taking of the label from the bottle and passes it to her dad who opens it and drinks from it.

"Phoebe was as a surprise." She says looking at Kate, "We were celebrating my promotion of becoming VP of SIP and I drank too many cocktails and well… you get the picture." she sighs. "The same thing happened. Phoebe was born and he wasn't there, once again he went missing. And Kate was there with me once again." She says with a smile on her face as she turns back to Kate who now has tears in her eyes.

"As for why he's not here," she looks at Elliot and then continues. "He left me a note on my pillow on Wednesday morning saying he was leaving and he was contacting a lawyer." She says and looks at dad, "So I packed his things, and his brother came over to pick up his belongings, just like Josh mentioned in his note." She says looking up at all of us.

"I contacted a lawyer myself," she smiles at dad who smiles back. **_So that's how they know each other._**

"After I saw him with her, I…" she cringes.

"What?" Ethan, Jose Sr. and Ray all roar in unison.

"I'm not naive, guys. I know what he's been up to," she says eyeing them. "It's been obvious. He's careful around me, but careless around everyone else."

I feel nothing but anger. Hot anger rushing through my veins at the thought of this asshole hurting this wonderful woman. How the fuck could he be so careless, reckless even to cheat on such an amazing woman who's done such a great job raising her kids, finishing school, and becoming VP? What the fuck was he thinking?

Ana sighs and shakes he head, "He brought her over to Erik's, his brothers, home unannounced that morning when I drove over to Erik's house. And I saw he was with her, not that it bothers me because we don't have a marriage." Ana stops and looks at mom and dad, who look at each other lovingly. "Or that respect," she turns and looks to Ros and Gwen who are holding hands. "We don't have that strength," she turns to Gail and Taylor. "Or that connection." She smiles at me and I smile back, knowing exactly, what connection she's talking about.

"I don't care what he does." She shrugs looking around the table. "All I care about is the way he treats the children. That's all that matters, I don't want my kids to feel abandoned, or feel left behind, or even lost." When she says this, I notice Ethan and Kate have turned to Ana, who smile sadly at her.

"Because no child should ever feel that way." Ana says with so much emotion behind her statement. Kate stands and kisses Ana's head and whispers something in her ear, and then leaves after she's excused herself as well. I look down knowing full well what it's like to be abandoned and left behind. And she's right no child should ever feel that way.

"So Ana you've been doing this all by yourself this whole time, with no one's help?" Mom asks with pain clear in her voice. "How did you do it, I mean how did you become a VP, while all this was occurring?"

"I have a wonderful safety net," Ana smiles and turns lovingly at Jose Sr., Ray, and Ethan. "When Kate, Jose, and I were attending WSU together we would arrange our schedule so we could spend as much time together. So it just became our usual routine when Teddy arrived. We coordinated our busy work schedules so one of us would watch him." She says while her gaze is on the beer bottle in hand.

"After graduation I worked hard day and nights, whenever I had time. Sometimes running on four hours of sleep a day," she says sadly and I see Ray shake his head. "It was tiring work, but I managed. Shortly after working as an assistant, I was promoted VP. As for my maternity, I began to work right away after I had the okay from my doctor to return to work." She smiles and you can hear pride her voice. I see Jose Sr. and Ray stand tall, while Ethan wraps his arm across her shoulder and kisses her temple as well.

"We're proud of you." He whispers before he stands and makes his way to the cooler for another round of beer for the table, Ana opens another beer. As they clink bottles we hear commotion up front. Ana turns her head as we spy everyone coming back from around the house carrying their duffle bags.

"You know Annie, you should've still told us. We're family, we don't keep secrets." Ray turns to Ana and throws his arm around her. She smiles and kisses his cheek and he turns to kiss her temple.

"I still have that shotgun with his name on it." Ray says in a near whisper but loud enough for the table to hear.

"You know, Mr. Grey could probably bail you out, dad." She says as she smiles and winks at my dad who laughs as well as the rest of the table, and just like that the eerie feeling is no longer present.


	12. Friendships

**So I know I've kept you waiting, but trust me when I tell you the holiday season is crazy busy. I don't know when I'll update again, but I will.**

 **For those of you who want to see these two together it will happen. I just have to get this meet and greet out first and then the fun and drama will happen.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christian**

"Mommy can we play catch?" Teddy asks as he comes in to view with a catcher's mitt and a baseball.

"Come on Teddy, how about we set up the mini golf course and we'll let your mom eat." Ray turns to Teddy who smiles at the idea of playing with his grandpa. "Dad its okay, I'm not really hungry. I'll play with Teddy for a bit." Ana says as she's getting up from the table. "Anastasia Rose Steele, you will sit down and eat." He commands and she complies with a roll of her eyes. And fuck if it doesn't get me twitching to see her obeying to a command. I lick my lips as I see her blush.

Ana, Elliot, Kate, and I are still sitting at the picnic table, while everyone else is playing with the mini gulf course Ray and Teddy have put up.

"So Ana, I was thinking we could go to the club I've been meaning to check out tonight, since Ray is in town." Kate says as Ana is now finished with her hamburger. Ana looks at Kate with wide eyes.

"Kate, if we go who's going to watch the kids? Dad and Uncle Jose have plans for tonight. And if we go I would imagine Jose would like to go as well, so he's out of the question." Ana says with a small smile on her face. I'm guessing she doesn't like to go out as much.

"I guess you're right." Kate says folding her arms under her chest in sign of defeat.

"Elliot let's get in the pool?" I ask when I notice we haven't gone for a swim. He straightens out and nods, while removing his shirt and I see Kate and Ana eye him up and down, and I want nothing more than to cover Ana's eyes with my hands. I know from her BGC she's only been with one fucker and has probably only seen him, but now she's seen Elliot as well and it makes my blood boil. **_You're mine!_** I walk around the picnic table and remove my shirt. Once it's over my head I see Ana and Kate both staring at me, and I smirk when I see Ana scowl at Kate who turns her sight back on my brother.

"Come on Christian," Elliot says as he begins to walk towards the pool. I smile when I see Ana is still gazing at me. In a moment of bravery I lean down and whisper in her ear, "You know you could come for a swim. I would love to see you all, **wet**." I lick my lips as I see she's staring at me with wide eyes. I turn and begin to walk towards Elliot who's already inside the pool.

My parent's swimming pool is a short walk from the patio, but far enough not to fall in or be splashed. It's pretty deep at 10ft and approximately 10ft wide. It has built in walking steps which start from the edge of the pool until you're about 4ft deep.

"What the hell took you so long?" Elliot says as he comes up for air.

"Shut up Elliot," I say as I dunk him under water. I hold Elliot underwater by his shoulders, while he's attempting to do the same to me, but fails miserably. I laugh and let him go. "Fucker, that's not fair," he says as he comes up for air. I laugh some more and stop when I hear mom.

"Boys play nice or you'll both get out!" Mom warns while pointing her finger towards us. I stretch my neck to see if she could see us and sure enough they're about 30 ft away. How did they get so close?

"Hey Kate would you mind rubbing sunscreen on my back?" Elliot yells towards Kate and Ana who are still sitting on the picnic table facing us, talking to Mia, Ethan, and Jose. Kate smiles and rolls her eyes while shaking her head. Elliot pouts and I can see Kate's losing battle, she says something to Ana who shrugs and stands. She turns around to get something and begins to walk towards us with everyone behind her. For a moment you would think Ana is the leader of the group. I fold my arms on the edge of the pool so I can see her walk. And fuck me, is she sexy.

"You know Christian… it's not polite to stare." Ana says as she's now standing in front of me. I turn towards Elliot, who has a devilish smirk on his lips, probably thinking the same thing as I am. I smile, and just like that Elliot and I jump out of the water grabbing the girls by their hips and bringing them in the pool with us.

"Christian!" Ana screams as she rises from the water. I laugh at her fully clothed wet self. "This is not funny." Ana pouts while looking at me, "I actually liked this dress." She says and I can here the sad tone in her voice. I swim towards her meaning to apologize when she reaches my shoulders and dunks me in the water. I open my eyes and I can see Ana's dress floating while her white panties are in full display. I reach up and bring her underwater with me. She smiles at me as her long mane is everywhere and her dress is floating about. She looks like an underwater goddess. **_My goddess!_**

She rises from under the water seconds later and I follow behind her. We're only inches away from each other as Ray comes over to see what happened.

"Annie, are you alright?" Ray asks and Ana nods her head, "Yeah, I think we were standing to close to the edge." She says not removing her gaze from me.

"Okay, honey." Ray speaks while he attempts to hold in his laughter.

"Well Christian you got what you wanted, I'm all **wet**!" She says after Ray has gone.

"Yes you are." I say as I look down at her breast and I can see through the wet white fabric of her dress she most definitely has pink nipples. **_I want to suck on them!_** I look up and find Ana staring at me with desire in her eyes. **_Oh baby I want you too._** I lift my eyebrows as she moves closer, the valley of her breast barely grazing my chest, while I place my hand on her leg. She closes her eyes and shakes her head slowly. I turn around to see if anyone is watching us, and find Elliot is busy talking to a wet Kate, while Jose is playing mini gulf with everyone else.

"Christian," Ana speaks as she now has her eyes open and is looking at me. "I can't…" she sighs and turns away from me and begins to swim towards the steps. **_Fuck!_** I run my hands through my hair when she finally steps out with a wet Kate behind her. I shake my head, "Fuck." I whisper.

"What's wrong baby bro?" Elliot asks as he's now perched on the side of the pool next to me. I look at Ana who's wearing Jose's shirt and smile. She's probably noticed her dress is translucent when wet.

"Nothing Elliot." I say to Elliot and begin to do laps around the pool.

Ten minutes later, we've gotten out of the pool. Elliot has decided to air dry while talking to Kate who's now changed into jeans and a pink thin strap shirt. Mom has entered the house with Gail and Gwen probably showing them her new office dad had remodeled for her. And dad is on the patio with Ray, Jose Sr. Ros, Taylor, and Sawyer. As for Jose, he's chasing the kids around playing some games.

"Christian you know how I feel about you boys getting the floor wet." Mom scolds me when she sees me dripping water on the kitchen floor.

"Sorry mom." I say and make my way upstairs after I see her smile a little.

I open my old bedroom door and I gasp. "Shit," I whisper as I see Ana in black lace everything. Ana is wearing a black lace bra and matching black lace low cut panties. Her hair is wet and long and reaches her lower back. **_Did she just shower?_** I ask myself as I see water droplets on her shoulders. She bends at the waist and I feel myself get hard. **_Fuck!_** She towel dries her hair for a moment and then twists it in a form of a bun on her head. She reaches inside her duffle bag and pulls out her lotion bottle. She bends once more to rub lotion on her legs while still standing, placing her beautiful alabaster ass in the air. I lick my lips when I see her lips through her panties. **_I want her!_**

"You know Carrick actually hired Elliot's team to remodel my new office…" I hear my mother walking up the steps. And before I can even think twice, I walk in my room and shut the door behind me.

"Christian what are you doing?" Ana screeches.

"I'm sorry," I say lifting my hands while I'm staring at the back of the door. "Mom was coming upstairs and I panicked."

"So you decided to enter?" she asks and I know she has her hands on her hips. I look down at my self and shrug, "Yeah, mom doesn't need to see an eye full." I whisper to myself but I hear Ana giggle, which doesn't help, since I have now become harder. My eyes shift to a picture frame I have on top of my dresser and I can see Ana's full body reflected through the glass. I close my eyes and silently thank mom for placing that picture frame there. I open my eyes and my gaze is once again stuck to the picture frame.

"Shit," I whisper to myself while my back is towards Ana.

"What's' wrong Christian?" Ana asks as she stops spreading lotion on her legs and thighs.

"Nothing," I say as my breathing has become harsher. I close my eyes attempting to think of anything but of Ana as she is in my room. I can't help but grunt when I picture myself buried deep inside her.

"Christian, you sure you're okay?" Ana asks and my sight once again turns to the photo frame. She has now turned around and I can see her full size breast and her flat toned stomach. I close my eyes, cover myself and turn around and make my way to my bathroom slamming the door behind me. I let go of the breath I was holding and walk towards the shower turning it on. I dispose of my swim trunks and walk in the shower. After a good shower and a much needed release, I find my towel and wrap it around myself.

Walking out of the bathroom I find my old room empty. And just like that my mood has taken a dive.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been in my old room, but I can hear a distinctive car leaving. I sit up and look at my alarm clock and see it's already five in the afternoon. Shit! I walk towards my duffle bag and pull out a white linen shirt, boxer briefs, and jeans. Quickly putting them on, not even bothering to put on shoes, I storm out of my room and down the stairs. I slow down when I hear laughter and giggling coming from the patio. Entering the kitchen I see Kate and Ana laying on lounge chairs, through the opened side doors. I begin to walk towards them, but stop when I see Jose is stretched out with Ana on the same lounge chair. **_Fucker!_**

"So Ana what did you think about The Greys?" Kate inquires and I can tell she's been drinking. I feel as I'm eavesdropping on their conversation, but I don't give a fuck.

"Umm, the colors or the people?" Ana asks and I can hear a slight slur. Is she drinking, too? I shake my head in disapproval.

"The people Ana," Kate says and I can tell she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"They're good people. Mia is great she's happy and so full of… life. Elliot is funny, god I like him…and he has the hots for you Kate. Grace and Carrick are lovely as well… You know what I was thinking while we were eating? What it would be like to have a mom like Mrs. Grace Trevelyan-Grey." Ana stops and drinks once more from her bottle of beer she has placed beside her lounge chair. I frown when I realized she didn't mention me.

"It would've been great. She would've tucked us in, kissed our injuries, read us stories." Jose says pained. I realize them three are a class of their own. They share one common emotion that is too great to destroy, but I still don't know what it is.

"I think their lucky to have Grace and Carrick as their parents. Could you imagine living like this? Having everything at your feet, I don't mean the money." She shakes her head to prove her point. "I mean having the love and the unity of a family." Kate says as she sniffles.

"You know what, I'm glad my mom left." Ana says with hurt in her voice. Kate and Jose turn and look at her as if she's grown three heads. And momentarily I'm shocked as well. Why would she be glad? "I connected with you two… I think that's the best thing she's done for me…" she snickers and I can sense a smirk on her face.

"You know Ana you're right, you both should be glad. In a time of anguish we found each other." Jose adds with a small smile on his face.

"Jose you're lucky… Your mom wanted you… As for us we… We were abandoned, left behind, and forgotten." Kate says and drinks from her beer bottle. Kate empties her beer and grabs three more from dad's small cooler, they've placed between them. She passes a beer to Jose who passes it to Ana and then Kate hands his. They snap open the beer and salute one another, "All for one, and one for all!" they clink bottles and drink after they've giggled a bit. That's what happened to them? They've each lost someone? Is that why they're so close?

"Yeah it would be nice to have a mom like Grace. I would have probably been less traumatized by dad's horrible bird and the bee's story, that's probably why I lost my virginity at twenty-two. Maybe I should let dad talk to Phoebe about the birds and the bees, instead." She smiles and laughs as Kate and Jose join in. I smile and turn my head when I hear sniffling coming from behind me.

Mom has her eyes red rimmed with tears as does Mia and Gail. Jose Sr. and Ray have sad smiles as well as Elliot. I turn back around and see Jose is resting with Kate on the lounged chair, while Ethan is recline with Ana. **_When did he get there?_**

"But you know what guys? We did pretty well for ourselves… Ana is a VP at SIP… Kate you my lovely sister, are a news reporter… Jose you have photography… and a degree in engineering… And I have a degree in psychology… So instead of being gloomy and down in the dumps… we should look at the positive side…" He says as he wraps his arm around Ana and stretches his hand out to Kate. Jose wraps his arm around Kate who holds Ethan's hand. "We are a family, no matter how fucked up we seem." They laugh together and for a moment I smile. I'm just as fucked up as they are, maybe even more.

It's ten after six and the sun has set, you can see stars in the clear sky. It's a beautiful night, warm and soothing. We're broken from the silence that has over taken us as we hear Ana sing. I turn my head to gaze at Ray who shakes his head in pain, which only a father could feel. Jose Sr. points to them and Ray shakes his head and motions towards the seating area, he nods and claps dad shoulder which dad nods and follows them. Mom is still standing here with Gail, but turns to go upstairs after asking Gail for help.

Elliot, Mia and I are the last ones standing in the kitchen looking towards the patio. Mia is the first to walk out and sits near Ethan who shakes his head but stands taking her over a few feet while Kate takes out her phone and begins to play soft dance music. Ethan grabs my sister by her waist and begins to sway with her while he whispers in her ear. She cries and he holds her closer to him while she wraps her arms around his neck.

Elliot walks out and sits down; pulling Kate in arms as he gently rocks her back and forth, while she cries. She whispers something to Elliot who winces as if in pain and he kisses the top of her head in a loving caress, while she cries harder.

I'm fighting with myself to walk over and sit down next to Ana, but I see Jose has sat next to her and has pulled her on his lap as they lay on the lounge chair with Ana's legs hanging by the side. I shake my head and turn to the living room instead.

Walking in, I find Jose Sr. Ray and my dad drinking scotch. But then it hits me, "Who's watching the kids?" I ask and they all smile as my panic is visible to them.

"Luke and Taylor are watching them." Dad says. I sigh and nod, while I walk towards them. I sit on one of the sofas and run my hands through my hair.

"Don't worry Christian she'll be fine." Jose Sr. says. I look at him shocked. **_How does he know?_**

"Ana." He says as I see dad and Ray smile. I nod my head.

"This sometimes happens when they're together," Ray says as he drinks the last bit of scotch he had in his glass tumbler.

"They're hurt and that's why they're so close. They share each other's pain, maybe not exactly the same way. They just feel abandoned, forgotten, left behind, or even lost." Jose Sr. says as dad looks at me with sad eyes. I know what he's thinking.

I stand and make my way once more towards the patio, but stop when I see Ana is no longer there. **_Where did she go?_**

"Jose what the hell, are you doing?" I hear Ana's voice coming from around the patio door. I step out and see Jose is standing shirtless in front of Ana with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on Ana just a little bit." He says with a smirk, bending down to untie Ana's shoes. **_What is he doing?_**

"Jose, there are people here. We can't," she whispers with panic in her voice. **_What are they talking about?_** Are they fucking each other? Is that why she won't let me fuck her? I close my eyes and count to ten and then to twenty. She's been fucking Jose and I've kissed her.

"Come on Ana we'll be discreet." Jose says as he wraps his arms around her waist. I shake my head as I feel anger coming from inside of me. I growl and turn around walking straight to my old bedroom with the bottle of water I've snatched from the kitchen island.

"Oh Christian… Are you alright what's wrong?" mom asks when we bump into each other on the staircase. I shake my head and she smiles at me.

"Okay honey, we'll be having dinner shortly." She says and I nod. Mom turns back around and begins to walk down the rest of the steps. I release the breath I was holding and begin to climb the stairs.

Walking in my old room, Ana's scent lingers. I take a deep breath and I feel myself getting hard, once again. I shake my head, "She's fucking Jose." I open the bottle of water and drink from it. I throw myself on my bed closing my eyes. **_She's fucking him!_** I sit up and reach for the bottle I've place on the night stand and drink from it once more. I swallow and once again lay on the bed.

"Kate where's Ana?" I hear Ethan ask. I turn to look at the alarm clock that's on my nightstand. It reads five till seven, which means I've been up here for nearly thirty minutes. **_He should be done by now!_**

"With Jose," Kate says and then laughs. **_She's known?_** I can feel anger bubbling in me.

"You don't think?" Ethan asks and he laughs as well. I rub my face with my hands and sit up. They all knew but me. Why the fuck, would she behave that way near me? Why the fuck, would she tease me?

"Come on we are talking about Jose and Ana here." Kate says in a matter of fact tone. I can't listen to this shit anymore. I walk towards the bathroom, brush my teeth and wash my face. I try to keep my mind occupied, thinking about GEH matters, instead of Ana and Jose. I lift my head and look at myself through the mirror. **_I am nothing, but a Dom, who likes to fuck and punish. I don't do love. I can't give her what she deserves. I can fuck her but not love her._** That fucked up voice rings in my ears and I know for a fact if Taylor and Luke had not destroyed the playroom, I would've fucked Ana out of my mind, by now. Closing my eyes the feelings of boredom, annoyance, and lack of interest, hit me with full force and then I remember why the playroom is no longer.

I lower my gaze and walk out of the bathroom and out my old room, down the stairs, and walk into the kitchen. I see mom is with Gail, but I don't see Gwen. Which reminds me.

"Mom who left?" I ask mom who looks at me confused.

"When, darling?"

"While I was upstairs, I heard a car leaving about an hour ago."

"It was Ros and Gwen. They had things to attend to, so they left early. This reminds me, Luke is driving Ros' car to her house. Gwen drove them both, since Ros was drinking." Mom says matter-of-factly and I nod my head. "Yes mom."

"Christian what's the matter?" mom asks as she's pulling out the honey glazed chicken she's placed in the oven. How does she know something's bothering me? "Nothing mom, just tired." I'm tired of playing these games; with a very tempting, frustrating woman.

"Christian you need some time off sweetheart. The way you work will destroy you someday. What else do you need? You've gained enough, don't you think?" mom turns and I can see tears in her eyes. I know what she means about 'gained', she's not talking about money, but the number of businesses I have. GEH is my main priority, but the rest matter to the people. They matter in helping or constructing new resources for people and that's why I work so hard. I work hard, so they don't have to struggle to find resources when natural disasters occur, or when a business is going bankrupt or are closing and employ over five-hundred people. Those people, who have mortgages to pay and families to support will be out of a job. So I take over those businesses and keep those five-hundred plus employees, so they can still pay their mortgages and support their family. I can't save all the closing businesses, and sometimes those bigger companies aren't worth fixing, but with Ros and a good team behind us, we look at all the numbers and then we decide if it's worth saving or not. I don't care about the money it can make, I care about how we can use it to help the people.

"Mom," I sigh once more while running my hand through my hair. She shakes her head and continues with cooking. "I promise I'll take a vacation soon, okay." I tell her and I can see her shoulders sag in relief. She probably thought this was going to be a fight.

"Have you seen my mommy?" I feel a little small hand tug on my white linen shirt, looking down I see grey eyes looking back at me. "No Phoebe I haven't." I furrow my brow thinking of where she could be. She looks up at me and smiles. "What?" I ask as I see her still staring at me. "I like you," she whispers and rubs her hands together as her cheeks flush. I turn to look at mom who has a sad smile on her face. "You know mom if you want grandkids that bad, maybe you should ask Elliot. He's been getting pretty cozy with Kate." I smirk and she hits me playfully with a kitchen towel she has at hand. "Christian." She shakes her head and points to Phoebe who's still standing beside me.

"Come on Phoebe. Let's go find Teddy?" I ask as I pick her up. She wraps her little legs around my waist and wraps her arms around my neck. I look towards mom who giggles seeing Phoebe wrapped around me like a vine. "You know Christian you would make a great dad." She says as she wipes a stray tear. "Ask Elliot mom, he'd be happy to practice." She shakes her head while trying to hold back her laughter.

* * *

"He'll learn after his mistake." I hear dad say as I'm making our way towards the living room. Dad, Ray, and Jose Sr. turn their heads as we walk in, putting a stop to their conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ray. Phoebe was asking about Ana's whereabouts." I tell Ray who has a confused look on his face as well as dad and Jose Sr. and for some unexplained reason I have the need to explain why Phoebe is wrapped around me.

"I was speaking to mom when Phoebe pulled on my shirt and asked if I knew where Ana was. I picked her up while I asked if we should find Teddy, once I did she wrapped herself around me. I haven't tried to get her off, but I can tell you it will be hard, since I can feel her little arms tighten around my neck." I tell them both and I can see Ray smile. "Yup she's Annie alright." I look at his confused. "When Ana was younger, she would hold on to me like that every time I would come home after work. It would take me a good minute to pry her off of me." I look down at Phoebe who has her head buried under my chin.

"Good luck son." Ray says and I can hear the clink of Ray's and Jose Sr.'s glass tumblers. I shake my head and smile as I kiss the top of Phoebe's head which causes her to squeeze her arms tighter around my neck. I wince as she does and look up to a laughing Ray, Jose Sr. shaking his head, and my dad who looks surprised.

"Dinner's ready." I hear mom's voice behind me and turn to see her. She smiles again when she sees Phoebe is still wrapped around me like a vine. She turns her sight to dad nodding her head and in that second I know there was a message sent between them.

"We'll be right over dear." Mom nods and turns to walk towards the kitchen. I turn back around to face my father as Ray is making his way towards me. "Phoebe, let go of Christian so we can eat dinner." He says as he begins to hold her by her waist, careful not to touch my chest. **_How does he know?_** I turn my sight towards dad who looks slightly embarrassed he might have mentioned it to them.

"Phoebe Grace, let go of him." He pulls on her waist and she squeezes me harder causing me to wince once more. Ray looks up at me with sympathy in his eyes. "I know son, I know." He says as he once again attempts to remove Phoebe off of me. "Phoebe let go of Christian, so we can have dinner. Or he can't eat. Do you want him to go to bed without eating?" he asks and I can feel her little head shake. I smile and look up to see Jose Sr. with his eyebrows wrinkled. "Phoebe let go of Christian." Ray says once again and she shakes her head once more under my chin. Ray stands back looking amazed at his granddaughter.

"You know Ray, I was just thinking she wasn't like this with him. And matter of fact neither was Teddy." Jose Sr. says before drinking the rest of his drink. "I was thinking the same thing, when I saw Teddy interact with him earlier. Matter of fact I think everyone was shocked to say the least." Ray says with his brows raised. Who are they talking about? Who's him, surely not Jose since the kids are comfortable around him? Could it possibly be Josh? The kids weren't comfortable around Josh, why? What did he do to them? Did he abuse them? Did he hurt them? I can feel my heart quicken as I think he might have harmed them in any kind of way. Instinctively I wrap my arms around Phoebe protectively, "Phoebe I promise I won't leave." I tell her and slowly she lifts her head to look at me. "Promise?" she asks in a nearly there whisper. I turn to look at dad who shakes his head. I know I shouldn't. "Yes Phoebe I promise." I say as I turn my gaze back to Phoebe who nods her head and slowly untangles herself from me as Ray pulls her off.

"Come one Phoebe lets go wash our hands for dinner." Ray says to Phoebe who looks up at him and nods, "Yes grandpa." They leave the living room with Jose Sr. behind them.

"You know Christian; those kids have been hurt enough. You shouldn't have promised something you can't keep." I turn to dad who's now standing beside me. I know he's right, but something in me made me say it. He pats my shoulder and walks out of the living room.

I shouldn't have made that promise to a child, especially not a child who doesn't belong to me.

But how could I not.


	13. Grey Feelings

**Okay so I know I've dragged this 'meet and greet' for 13 chapters, like one of the guest reviewers mention, and I agree... but lets face it. Are you really going to read ONE chapter that has roughly 60k words, and that's NOT including the A/N's? The answer to that is no, so I had to brake them down.**

 **Anyway the visit is over and the fun will now begin. If you have any questions or are confused about something from the previous 13 chapters PM me. I'll respond as long as I don't have to give away the story.**

 **And now for the legal stuff= I don't own these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.**

 **-Jackie**

* * *

 **Christian**

After washing my hands in the downstairs bathroom, I make my way towards the chatter that is coming from the kitchen.

"Mom is it just me, or is the house full of laughter today?" I ask mom who's getting the plates and silverware ready. "I know." She smiles and I can tell she's pleased. Mom has said in plenty of occasions how big and empty the house feels now since Elliot, Mia, and I have moved out. Of course it's been years since we left home. We visit on the weekends, but she says it's not the same as having us living with them.

"Do you need help mom?" I ask as I see she's preparing the tray.

"No honey, Gail and the boys are helping me. Why don't you see where you father went off to now?" she shakes her head gently, "He was just here a minute ago." she smiles and with that I excuse myself.

Walking back inside the living room I notice Phoebe is drawing something, while Teddy is quietly reading a book and the adults are seated and laughing.

"Christian, Ray is inviting us to go fishing with them on Sunday morning. What do you think? You think you might want to go." Dad asks and I can hear hope in his voice. Fishing does sound like fun. Maybe it would be a good idea.

"Sure dad." I nod.

"Okay well then I think I should also ask Elliot if he…." he doesn't finish his statement.

"Ana what in the world were you doing?" Ray asks amused, while looking behind me shaking his head. I turn around and Ana is soaked from head to toe with mom behind her.

"Jose." She says in a whisper. I lock eyes with Ana when I hear her say his name. I feel my jaw clench and my teeth grinding. She tilts her head slightly looking at me intently.

"Ana sweetheart go upstairs and shower, before you catch a cold." Mom says as if reading my mind. Ana nods her head and makes her way upstairs, towards my old bedroom.

"He got her good this time." Jose Sr. says while Ray laughs.

"Grandpa, why is mommy, all wet?" Phoebe asks as we are all wondering the same thing.

"You see Phoebe," Ray says as he and Jose Sr. are both smiling, "Your Uncle Jose as well as Uncle Ethan played a joke on mommy and Aunt Kate once when they were younger."

"They weren't that young Ray." Jose Sr. says with a smirk on his face. Ray laughs and shakes his head at the memory.

"They were at home and played a silly game. Well mommy didn't want to play, so the boys ended up tossing her in the lake behind the house. So if my suspicions are correct she didn't want to play today, so she got tossed in the Sound." He says with a smile on his face. Phoebe looks wide eyed at Ray and then turns to Teddy who has a wicked smile on his face.

"Will Teddy do that to me, grandpa?" Phoebe asks with fear in her voice.

"Only, if, he'll let me do it to him." Ray says in a serious tone and Teddy shakes his head, all amusement gone.

"Good," she sighs and we all have a little laugh. I turn my head once again towards the kitchen when I hear laughter coming towards us. Elliot, Jose and Ethan are laughing as Mia and Kate are also soaked.

"For heaven's sake girls go upstairs and shower before you catch a cold." Mom says as she scowls at the guys for laughing. The girls nod and make their way upstairs, with the guys following behind.

"It's hard to believe they're twenty-seven and thirty years old." Dad shakes his head and points to the children who are paying no mind to any of what just happened. "And those two are only five and four." We laugh once again and mom makes her way back towards the kitchen.

As I'm staring at the kids a thought comes to mind. Is Jose in the shower with Ana in my old room? I immediately stand on my feet and practically run upstairs leaving a confused Ray and Jose Sr. while dad has a smile on his face.

Entering my room I hear the shower running. I absentmindedly lock the door behind me, and I take a deep breath trying to control my anger, but before I know it, I'm standing in front of the bathroom door. I can still hear the water running but when I hear Ana laugh, I lose it and I storm in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growl as I open the shower door.

"Christian!" Ana yells as she jumps with shock. **_Fuck!_**

"I'm sorry… I… Fuck… Ana" I stutter when I notice she's by herself and she pulls back the shower door. Oh shit! Seeing Ana naked and wet is the most amazing image I have ever seen. I look down at my erection, and as much as I want to turn and leave I can't.

"Christian what the fuck is the matter with you?" she yells back as she turns off the water. I want to answer but I can't find my words. All I can think about is Ana's wet body. Her beautiful full size breasts and her firm stomach, her long lean legs, as well as her beautiful shaped ass. I gulp when the thought of my fingers entering her drenched core, comes to mind.

"I'm sorry… I…"

"Could you pass me the towel please?" she asks extending her arm around the shower door. I would give her the towel, but I can't move my limbs momentarily.

"Christian!" she says snapping me out of whatever the fuck it was.

"I'm sorry." I answer quickly grabbing a towel and handing it off to her.

"You know you could've knocked." She shakes her head stepping out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her torso.

"I know. I just," I stop when I see her roll her eyes.

"Do you mind? I'd like to get dressed."

"Sure." I turn and leave the bathroom and she closes it behind me with a resounding click of the lock.

Good job asshole now you scared the poor girl!

* * *

"Ana I want to say sorry." I blurt out, before Ana can step out of my childhood bedroom, blocking her path where I've been pacing the hallway while I waited for her to come out.

"Christian it's fine, really." She shrugs like its nothing, but I don't believe her. Hell I would be furious if the situation was reversed.

"No Ana, it's not fine. I just, I don't know…" I ramble off as I attempt to make an excuse for my actions, but yet I'm confused myself.

"Christian, everyone's waiting. Trust me it's fine." She smiles and turns around to walk downstairs.

"Ana what is going on between you and Jose?" I blurt out. And in this exact moment I know I've gone completely mad. This woman who now stands in front of me wearing a confused expression, has the ability to turn me into a complete idiot. How the fuck did this happen?

"Nothing is going on between us, he's basically family." She stares at me as if I've said the sky is green. I nod my head in understanding and watch as she goes down the stairs leaving me behind.

* * *

Entering the dining room I find everyone has been seated.

Dad is sitting at the head of the table with Jose Sr. and Luke at his right side, as Ray and Taylor are seated to his left side. Ethan, Mia, Jose and Kate are sitting across from Elliot, Phoebe, Ana and Teddy. And mom is seated at the end of the table with Gail seated by her right. I take a seat on the vacant chair that's placed between Elliot and Phoebe.

During dinner our families have been getting to know each other. I found out Ray likes carpentry and he's a fan of the Mariners. Kate and Ethan's mom is a clothing designer, who now lives in New York. Jose had his photos on show, in an Art Gallery in Paris last year, and has recently bought a house near Ana's neighborhood. Jose Sr. has been looking to buy an RV, which surprised Jose.

"Dad do you really want one? We can look into it tomorrow, if you'd like." Jose asks his dad who smiles and nods his head. "I'd love to Son." I can tell they have a very strong bond between father and son. I gaze at my father who continues his conversation with Taylor and Ray. I know my father and I don't have that bond or anything near it. As my father he knows things about me, but I could never share my life with him, for once I'm ashamed of whom I am.

"Ana what is your husbands occupation?" mom asks and I turn my head quickly to my right to look at Ana. She looks at her food and then at mom. "He works in construction."

"What company?" Elliot asks looking at Ana.

"Manki Constructions, it's his company." Ana states while looking at Jose and Kate.

"Wow. That's a really good company." Elliot states while nodding his head in approval.

"You know it?" I ask Elliot who nods his head.

"Yeah it's one of my top competitors. His company is the one who landed the remodeling deal for the new private school three blocks from here." He says and I can see Kate roll her eyes in distaste of his support.

"It's been what… Five years now since it's been up and running?" Elliot asks turning his attention back to Ana.

"Yeah… just about." Ana nervously keeps looking at Ray, who is talking to my dad. I gaze back at Ana who looks at Kate and Jose.

"Oh please Ana, it's your company as well. If I'm not mistaken you helped… Ouch!"

"Ana," Ray speaks as he turns away from the conversation he was having with my dad. "Did you give him starter money for his company?" Ray asks and I can hint the anger in his voice. Is that why Ana was nervously looking at Ray? He didn't know she helped start his company?

"You know Kavanaugh, for being the third musketeer. You really have loose lips." Ana states while scowling at Kate, who lowers her head. "Yes dad, I did." Ana sighs while shaking her head at Kate.

"That son of a…" Ray grits out through his teeth.

"Dad!" Ana admonishes Ray, while she shakes her head. "Honestly what is wrong with my family and their loose…" she's interrupted by her cell phone ringing. **_When did she get that?_** Kate, Jose and Ethan sit straighter as the ringtone is heard. Ana turns her sight towards them as she too wears a confused expression. She shrugs and excuses herself, while pulling out her cell phone and walks out of the dining room.

"You don't think?" Jose asks Kate who shakes her head gently while shrugging her shoulders. **_Think what?_**

"I don't know. Could be, I mean he did want them today." She turns to Ethan who I can tell is not comfortable with the conversation. **_Who's he?_**

"You kids need to stop. This has nothing to do with any of you three. Let her fight her own battles, she'll be fine." Jose Sr. admonishes them three. Kate, Jose, and Ethan nod their head in understanding while they continue to eat.

"Christian what exactly is GEH?" Ray asks. I smile and begin to tell him everything that has to do with GEH. My ideas, goals, and what we've already accomplished so far within GEH and how it helps.

"Wow! Sounds like you have a great company Christian. You should be proud of yourself." Ray speaks with pride in his voice. I can see dad shake his head slightly while keeping his gaze on his plate.

"Thanks Ray." I smile and begin to eat the honey glazed chicken with sweet and sour beets mom has baked. When I was attending the University, I decided I no longer wanted to continue. Approximately three months before earning my degree, I dropped out. Dad of course was furious, but I told him why. He wasn't happy with my decision but he supported me in it.

"I'm sorry I took long." Ana apologizes as she sits back down. I turn my sight towards her. She's no longer smiling or giggling along with Kate or Jose and looks lost in thought. I want to ask her if she's okay, but Ethan beats me to it.

"Are you alright?" She nods while giving him a sad smile and continues to eat her plate of food. He nods once and goes back to his conversation with Mia.

"Mommy, I'm full." Phoebe says while pushing her plate forward. Ana's attention is immediately turned towards her plate. "Phoebe, eat at least three more spoonfuls of beets."

"Mom," Phoebe whines and turns to me for help. I smile at her while I take a spoonful of my beets.

"They're really yummy Phebs." She shakes her head. "They're yucky."

"Phoebe Grace." Ana turns to face Phoebe as the table has gone silent. "Eat your beets."

"No." Phoebe pouts and folds her arms over her chest. I want to laugh at Phoebe's behavior, but I choose against it.

"Phoebe, eat your beets please." Ana speaks once again as Phoebe turns to me with tears in her eyes.

"Ana maybe she's just had enough." I tell Ana who glares back at me. Ana's glare can shrivel a grape and turn it into a raisin in seconds. **_Why is she so mad?_** Phoebe surprises us all, by rising awkwardly and sitting down on my lap with her legs draped over my left thigh and her arms around my neck.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Ana asks. I look at her as she has confusion and hurt written all over her face. **_Why?_**

"Good luck Annie. I had to pry her to let go of Christian earlier while you were being tossed in the Sound. She was clinging onto him, like you would cling to me when you were her age." I can see everyone's demeanor change. Kate, Jose, and Ethan turn to each other with what I assume is sadness. Ana has her eyes on Phoebe while slowly shaking her head as if in pain. Mom and Mia have tears in their eyes as Elliot and dad wear small smiles as well as Taylor and Gail. While Luke wears a smirk on his face. I look down at myself and all I can see is mahogany hair. I smile and shrug my shoulders while reaching for another spoonful of beets.

"Let me take her from you so you can finish eating." Ana says as she gets up and wraps her hands around Phoebe's waist carefully not touching me. Phoebe tightens her hold around my neck causing me to wince slightly. I can hear a gasp coming from my side of the family. Ana stops and lifts her eyes to see me. She probably noticed my discomfort.

"Ana just leave her." I tell her and she gently nods her head and sits back down on her seat. I look back down to Phoebe as she still has a tight hold on me. Leaning down I whisper in her ear, "Phoebe mommy has sat back down, you can relax." I feel her hold on me loosen immediately. I smile and kiss the top of her head in a 'thank you' gesture and begin to eat once again. As I'm in mid chew I notice everyone is still silent.

"What?" I ask feeling rather uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on me. After a second, everyone goes back to enjoying their dinner.

Minutes go by when I feel Phoebe's head start to go limp. I smile and turn towards Ana, who is laughing along with Elliot's impersonation of Kate being tossed in the sound. For a moment I ask myself how it would feel to start a family of my own. I shake my head to rid myself of such thoughts.

"Ana Phoebe has fallen asleep." Ana turns to me with a smile on her face and nods as she stands to grab Phoebe by her waist, careful not to touch my chest. I smile as I see her standing in front of me with Phoebe back in arms.

"Dad we really should be going. I think we over stayed our welcome." She smiles towards Teddy who has fallen asleep on Jose's lap as well. Teddy made his way over to Jose when he was telling us why Kate, Mia and Ana where tossed in the Sound. I have to say it was quite funny actually, although the image of him sprawled on top of her while she was lying on the lounge chair will be forever engraved in my memory.

"I believe your right sweetheart. Will you be alright at the house by yourself?" **_Ana's by herself? Why would she be?_** I peek at Ana who smiles and nods towards Kate and Jose. "Jose's staying with me and Kate is sleeping over."

"Ana, why don't you just stay here? It would be like a slumber party. We can sit out back in the patio and place the fire pit around the lounge chairs and we can get to know more about one another." Mia suggests.

"I've already set three of the spare bedrooms just in case. Although your father did mention he and Jose Sr. where going up north to visit a friend, earlier." Mom continues when she notices Ana is about to kindly refuse her offer. "It would be no bother Ana trust us. We don't mind the company. After the kids moved out, the house has been rather lonesome." Mom sadly says as she looks towards a sleeping Teddy and Phoebe.

"Thank you Grace, but we really shouldn't." Ana smiles lovingly at my mother, who smiles back.

"It's okay Ana I understand." She smiles and looks toward Phoebe who is still in my arms, "Thank you for coming. I must say, it was a pleasure having you and your family here." Mom softly laughs.

* * *

"Son," Dad's voice stops me from walking out the door.

Fifteen minutes after Ana and her family left, Elliot and myself decided to call it a night as well. Although we did have to promise Mia that we'd spend some 'guy time' with Ethan sometime this week, which is beyond ridiculous seeing as we just spent half a day with him and his family, but mom did point out the fact that we, as in Elliot and I, didn't spend time talking to him, but more time being around his family.

"Yeah dad," I ask turning around to face him.

"I'm proud of you." He states, and I'm momentarily confused. Why is he proud of me?

"I'm sorry dad, I don't quite follow? Proud of what?"

"You. Everything." He gently smiles and continues, "I don't know what has happened to you in the past week," he raises his eyebrows as if he can't believe it himself. "But it's good." He squeezes my shoulder, before he turns around and walks upstairs to bed, leaving me standing by the door confused.

"Christian?" Taylor's voice comes from behind me and I shake my head, turning around I close the front door to my parent's home and make my way towards my car.

"Home Taylor." I say as I walk towards my car.

"Yes Sir." Taylor responds as he walks towards the SUV, where Sawyer and Gail wait for him.


	14. Mother Bear

**AN: I honestly believe I have the worst of luck, so 2016 was a shit year for me and my kiddo. In January my kiddo and I went on a three day weekend away and my neighbor's son broke into my home and took all of our stuff and unfortunately ended up taking my laptop bag that housed my usb drive, so there went my stories. Please be patient with me as I try to remember what else was written.**

 **By the way thank you for your kind words, just know they are the ones who literally gave me the will to continue, when I was already giving up.**

 **I dont own these characters. I'm just having some fun with them. -MyEverLovingMore**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

It's been a week since my family went fishing with the Grey's. Unfortunately i couldn't attend due to a cold i caught no thanks to Jose, so instead I just lounged about and finished organizing Teddy and Phoebe's baby albums.

Erick has been coming around more which makes the children happy, but Kate not so much. I giggle just thinking about it.

Since my dad is still here he has volunteered to help pick up the kids after school which has given me extra time to help Aaron with his autobiography.

Turns out his life is very complicated to say the least. His father passed away when Aaron was twenty years old, leaving Aaron the Manchester fortune as well as inheriting the Mariners. He's had his fair share of one night stands, stalkers, and a few women who have claimed he fathered their children. He's had people come up to him and start a casual conversation just so they can get their 15 minutes of fame, even family he's never met have attempted to communicate with him. It's a pity really, how none of them will ever be aware of how intelligent, polite, and caring he really is. I can't say I blame him for being guarded.

While reading the rough draft I get an incoming call from my dad. "Hi dad."

"Hi honey," he greets me back. "I'm on my way to my doctor's appointment."

"That's good. Do you know what it's for this time?" I ask eyeing the clock on the wall. It's barely 1:06 p.m. and his appointment is at 1:30 I shake my head in annoyance, he's cutting it real close.

"It's a full physical but I'm not quite sure how long it's going to last so I may not have enough time to pick up the kids."

"It's fine dad, I'll pick them up."

"Thank you Annie."

"You're welcome Dad."

* * *

"Oh god." I groan rubbing my eyes from reading the rough draft. Taking a quick glance towards the clock on my desktop, I stand quickly almost pushing the chair back until it hits the wall to ceiling window. _Crap I'm going to be late!_

I gather all the papers that are spread across my desk and stuff them into my briefcase carelessly.

Rushing out of the office with my briefcase in hand not bothering to say farewell to Rachel, I press the call button for the elevator.

"Hurry up." I whisper, rushing the elevator. When I hear the ding of it's arrival, I release the air I was holding and enter while the doors are barely opening.

"Crap I'm going to be late." I voice my earlier thought while I press the underground button repeatedly.

* * *

Thankfully i make it to the children's school with three minutes to spare and just as I'm pulling up into the parking lot in front of the school entrance I see Josh's black Jeep Cherokee parked as well and my heart begins to race.

 _What is he doing here?_

Taking the keys out of the ignition I undo my seatbelt and turn my sight towards his car.

 _I don't know what you want but I know it can't be that_.

The last time I heard from him was when he called and asked if he could pick up the children, that was the day we met the Greys. I had a feeling, and I still do, that his father mentioned something to Josh or if not demanded he do something but it's the exact feeling I'm feeling right now and I don't like it. I mentally prepare myself for what could happen but I hope nothing will. Not for his or my sake, but for my children's.

Once I see he begins to step out of his car when the school bell rings, I know it's not going to be good. I flinch slightly when i hear Doris' car door close a little more forcefully than I intended to be, just as I turn around and make my way to the front gates. I don't have to look behind me to know he's following me, I can hear his construction boots crunching on the loose gray stones on the edge of the lawn where I stand.

"Ana." I hear his voice beside me and I close my eyes with irritation.

"Josh." I answer holding in my anger towards this man who I've asked plenty of times in the past to pick up the children, but always found an excuse to do so.

"I need to talk to you." The anger I was holding in is begging to be released. _This is ridiculous._

My head turns in his direction quicker than I thought possible, "You mean the kids right, not me?" I ask just to make sure I heard him correctly because I know he can't be that stupid.

"Ana be serious." He looks at me with an annoyed expression.

"If you have something to say to me, make an appointment with Rachel." I turn back around shaking my head to clear my irritation and make my way towards the entrance where Teddy and Phoebe are waiting.

"Hi mom!" They both greet me excitedly and I quickly apologize on behalf of grandpa who, luckily for me, couldn't pick them up today.

"It's okay mom." Teddy says giving me a hug. I expect Phoebe to give me one as well, but her attention is on Josh, who's standing where I left him. I thought he would be gone by now, but I guess that's just wishful thinking.

"Come on kids let's go home." I voice and it seems to pull Phoebe's attention away from Josh. I smile towards Teddy who was telling me about how class was today, when he suddenly stops.

"What is he doing here mom?" He silently asks and my annoyance is now visible.

"I don't know baby," I can feel my heart race once more but this time it's from the annoyance his presence has caused my children. He might be their father, but he has never acted as such. "What I do know, is we're having pizza for dinner." I say looking at Josh, who hasn't moved from his spot, as we walk to the truck as I try to lighten their mood to no such luck.

"Get in and buckle up." I smile towards Teddy once more. Quickly getting inside and doing as he's told, I buckle Phoebe into her seat, just as I hear his boots approaching me once more.

"You know," I say closing Phoebe's door after checking to see if Teddy buckled himself in correctly. "You have balls coming here." I say to him in a menacing voice when I turn to face him, and just like that I can no longer hold in my anger.

"I could give two shits about what you've done to me, but when it comes to my children? Josh you should know better. What are you doing here anyway?" I ask walking towards him just as he takes a few steps back. _Coward_.

"How many times have I asked you to pick them up in the past? How many parent-teacher conferences have you attended? Do you even know the names of their teacher's?" He knows better than to answer.

"If you ever come near my children again."

"They're my children too." He bites back.

"You're wrong," I snap just as he did. "You lost that right when you decided you didn't want anything to do with Teddy or Phoebe when they were born."

He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "Don't you dare, don't you dare stand there and say otherwise."

"Anna I just need a word with you."

"But I have nothing to say to you and like i said make an appointment with Rachel." Choosing to leave now is probably the best idea I've had so far.

Ignoring his pitiful stare I get in the truck and put the key in the ignition and quickly turn to see if the children are okay and to my surprise I find Teddy and Phoebe wearing their headphones while they watch a movie of their portable dvd player. I don't think I have ever been grateful for Teddy leaving the dvd player in the trunk as i am today.

I can still feel my heart pumping with adrenaline as I'm driving out of the school parking lot and heading home.

"Mom, are you okay?" Teddy is the first to speak.

"Yes Theo I'm okay." I smile and look at him for a split second through the rearview mirror to see him put on his headphones.

After a few minutes have passed and I know the children are to engrossed on the movie to pay attention, I ask Doris to call Kate.

After the second ring Kate picks up and before she has a chance to say anything i speak, "Kate."

"Ana? Are you okay?" after a pause she continues. "What's wrong?"

I guess I couldn't hide my irritation as well as i thought i did. "Kids are in the car. Meet me at my house."

"Be there in 10." she says before disconnecting the call.

* * *

I can already spot Ethan's gray Trailblazer, and Jose's white Avalanche as I turn the corner heading up the driveway of my home.

Parking Doris in her rightful place, I turn to get the children's attention, but Teddy beats me to it.

"Oh cool Aunt Kate, Uncle Jose, and Uncle Ethan are here!" Theo exclaims as he jumps out of his seat and helps Phoebe with her seatbelt.

I shake my head while I climb out and grab the children's bookbags they left behind in their seats in their rush to see their uncles and aunt.

"Where's your mom?" I hear Kate asks the children as I make my way in through the side door.

"In the kitchen." I call out to her.

Placing the children's backpack on the kitchen table I grab a bottled water from the refrigerator and just as I'm about to open and take a drink I turn around and I'm startled to find eight pairs of eyes staring at me.

 _I'm going to need a bigger house_.

"Teddy, Phoebe," I turn my sight to the children who are standing between Christian and Elliot. "Start on your homework and when you're finished i want you to wash up and then you can a snack before I order dinner, okay?"

"Yes mom." They both agree and head upstairs.

I silently count to 10 and just as I get to one i hear Teddy's door close, and Kate begins her questioning.

"What the hell happened?"


	15. Divorce

**So I've dragged this story for a while now, but I feel good about it. After this chapter the fun will begin and the drama will too.**

 **Anyway as usual enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christian**

"Mr. Grey, your brother's on hold." Andrea's voice comes through the intercom _._

"Hey Elliot." I answer once I pick up my office phone.

"Did you forget we're having an early lunch with Mia and her boyfriend? Dude we're all here waiting on you?" I look at my watch and it reads eleven. _Where the fuck has the time gone?_

"We promised mom we would get to know Ethan. Bro you can't bail on me." I roll my eyes.

"Elliot would you relax? Give me 10 minutes and I'll be there."

"Well you better make it quick or I'm going to order and you'll be the one paying the check."

"When do i not?" I smirk my response.

"Fucker." He disconnects the call and I laugh.

Sending a quick text message to Taylor and informing him I'll be ready to leave in 5 minutes I forgo putting on my suit jacket and dial Ros.

"Boss," she answers and I can hear the panicked voices in the background.

"Japanese giving you shit?"

"As usual."

"Stay with the plan. Get them to sign if not forget about it. Not a penny more Ros, got it?

"Yes boss."

"Good," I sigh through the phone. "I have an early family lunch to attend and I'll be back by 1."

"Got it boss." Her answers are clipped and to the point and it makes me wonder.

"They're signing aren't they?"

"Yes boss." I smile. The Japanese are hard ball players and Ros, is just as hard. If they give her shit, she'll walk out, since she knows what the true value of the deal is worth.

"Good job Ros."

"Yes Sir." She disconnects the call and I grab my BlackBerry and wallet out of the desk drawer and shove the items into my pants pocket and walk out the office door, where I'm greeted by Taylor who stands by the elevator.

"Have yourself an early lunch Andrea." I nod in her direction.

"Thank you sir." She responds while typing the last key notes for the meeting I'll be sitting in with Ros tomorrow.

* * *

"Ten minutes? Christian it took you 30 bro!" Elliot makes fun when he sees me walking towards them. _Well sorry 'bro' I had shit to do._

"I had to deal with something." I glare at him, which he just shrugs it off.

"Ethan, Mia." I shake Ethan's hand and kiss Mia on the cheek.

"Sorry we ordered before you arrived, technically it was Elliot's idea." Mia says when I notice everyone has been served. _Good, so this will be short_ _and I can get back to my office._

"Hey! I did say I was going to place my order when I called him." He defends himself before taking a huge bite from his double deluxe burger. If I didn't know better, I would've assumed he was starved, but he just eats like he's never had a decent meal in his life, which causes me to grimace.

"It's alright Mia." I grab the attention of the passing waitress and place my order, she nods, and then leaves.

"So mom asked us to get to know Ethan better." I say and smile when I hear Mia laugh.

"I kinda figured." she answers, blushing slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Momentarily I'm surprised Elliot even heard the conversation since he's groaning and moaning while shoving fries in his mouth.

"Don't be disgusting," I growl when he licks the sauce that's running down his pinky finger from holding the burger. "Use a napkin for God's sake."

"And _they_ are my brothers." Mia sarcastically introduces us to Ethan, with a roll of her eyes, who laughs at our expense.

* * *

Lunch has been interesting. Elliott and I got a chance to know a bit more about Ethan. He shared a few of his vacation locations and about his family, and even opened up about his time in the University. Oddly enough he never once brought the topic of Ana, or the children up. I don't know if I should be mad that he's withheld information, or if I should admire him for keeping her life private.

"What are they doing here?" Ethan whispers when his eyes land on someone behind us Elliott and I turn our heads and see Kate and Jose who are standing in line for take out. My eyes automatically scan for Anastasia, but I don't see her.

"You didn't ask then to have lunch with us, did you?" Mia asks Ethan who looks embarrassed.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity for your brothers to get to know me." He does have a point. My attention would've been on Anastasia, and Elliot's would've been on Kate.

"Ethan!" Mia says his name a little too loud and it captures Kate and Jose's attention, who send a small wave in the direction of our table, once they see us.

"That was mean." Mia chastises Ethan and stands from her chair and walks towards them.

"I swear I think she's more in love with them, than with me." His eyes widen when he remembers who he's sitting across from.

"So," Elliot says folding his arms across his chest. "You love our little sister huh? Well that just changes our opinion of you." Elliott jokes, and Ethan is about to respond, but stops when Mia comes back with a confused expression on her face.

"Mia what's wrong?" Ethan asks when he sees her and his eyes start to search for Kate and Jose, but they are no longer there. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she answers while trying to figure it out herself. "Ana called Kate. Kate looked at Jose, and then both left." She whispers and looks at Ethan with her eyebrows furrowed.

 _What's going on?_

My heart begins to pick up speed with anxiety and I can feel my palms sweat just as I feel a small chill run down my spine. Whatever happened to Ana isn't good and by the look on Ethan's face my feelings are spot on.

"Damn it," he growls and stands abruptly, "Sorry guys but I have to go." He places two one hundred dollar bills on the table and holds Mia's hand, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Ethan, you're shaking, you can't drive like this." Mia stares at him and he nods knowing she's right. I can tell he's torn between Mia and Ana and I can also tell he's losing the battle so I choose now to make the decision for him.

"Here give me your keys. I'll drive." Extending my hand for his keys, he looks at my hand for a nanosecond and nods handing them over.

"Thanks." He nods again and we begin to make our way to his truck.

* * *

Not paying attention to the conversation Mia is having with Ethan in the backseat while I drive, I can't help but think about my own irrational reaction. Ethan's feelings are rational. He considers them family, but I on the other hand have just met her and I have this overwhelming need to protect her and her children.

The panic I felt when Mia told us about Kate, nearly gave me an anxiety attack. I had to remember where I was so I wouldn't jump out of my chair and race to Ana's rescue, even if that's exactly what I wanted to do.

Taking a sideway glance to my right I see Elliot staring at me.

"What?" I ask and I can barely hold in my irritation.

"Your knuckles are white." He takes notice of tight grip I have on the steering wheel. Reflexively I slowly release my grip while I grit my teeth. _Fuck has he always been this observant?_ For a second I wonder what else he's noticed.

"You like her." he whispers so only I can hear. He noticed that?

 _Do I like her? Do I even know what that's like?_ I mean I _like_ charlie tango, I _like_ chocolate cake, I _like_ mac and cheese. But to _like_ someone, another human being, can I?

For a moment I think I can lie and say no, but I can't lie to him. _How the fuck did he notice that when I've barely figured it out myself?_

Glancing at the rear view mirror, making sure Mia and Ethan can't hear me, I whisper my answer.

"Yes."

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Kate asks when she sees Ethan and Mia followed by us walking through the front door of Ana's home.

Her home is just that a home. It's small but so like Ana. She has framed pictures of the children along the hallway wall and more in the living room. The sectional, chaise, and ottoman are facing the 40in flat screen tv that is hanging above the tv stand. Everything in her home screams Ana, the colors, the textures, and the light neutral theme.

My smile falters when I think of my home and how sterile it is. What would she think about my home? _Who am I kidding why would she even want to be there?_

"Oh cool," Teddy says as he's the first to walk in and greet everyone followed by Phoebe. "Everyone's here."

"Hi Theo," Kate smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Where's your mom?" she asks giving Phoebe a hug as well.

"In the kitchen." My ears perk up when I hear her angelic voice. _Damn I still can believe it's been a week since I've last seen her_.

Kate is the first to walk in the direction of where her voice came from with Jose, Mia and Ethan following and then Elliott, the children, and I at the tail.

I stifle a groan when she comes into view. _Damn she's hot._ I note the way the material of her skirt hugs the valley of her thighs and perfectly rounded ass. _Such a beautiful ass._

Ana startles when she sees all of us standing on the other side of the breakfast bar.

Quickly composing herself from our sudden surprise, she looks between Elliot and I and speaks to the children. "Teddy, Phoebe start on your homework and when you're finished wash up and then you can have a snack before I order dinner, okay?"

"Yes mom." They both say in unison. I smile as I watch them pick up their backpacks that lay on kitchen table and take their leave heading upstairs into their bedroom closing the door behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Kate is the first to open her mouth and I glare at her. _Smooth Kate, very fucken smooth._ I roll my eyes for good measure.

"Josh happened." Ana sighs and has a far away look in her eyes. Seconds tick by and my anger is rising. _If that fucker did something to Ana or to the children I swear._

"Damn it Ana, what happened?" Jose snaps and apologizes soon after.

Ana sighs, "Do you remember Josh's dad came over and asked to speak with Josh and I told him, before he looked at me like I was his meal, Erick came by to pick up his brother's belongings and was staying at his house?" she stops and looks at Kate, Jose, and Ethan, who all nod and motioned for her to continue.

"Well today when I picked up Teddy and Phoebe from school he was there waiting in his parked truck. I freaked. Slammed the truck's door and waited for the children by the little tree, anyway I stood there and he followed." Ana stops and begins to bite the corner of her bottom lip. _I guess it's a nervous habit._

"He asked if he could speak with me and I asked him if it was about the children, he then asked if I was serious. As if I wouldn't be serious about my children?"She growls but continues, "So I told him if he wanted to talk he should call Rachel and make an appointment. He then said they were his children too, which then pissed me off and I told him he lost that right when he became absent in their life. I then started to question him about knowing their teachers names, or just facts. He was going to say something but I never gave him the chance to actually say anything because by that time I climbed into my truck, turned around and thankfully the kids weren't aware of the conversation that occurred outside, since they were watching a movie on the portable DVD player Teddy luckily left in the back of the truck, and I drove off."

She takes a deep breath and looks at Jose and Kate, "I think his dad put him up to something." Ana sighs and rubs her temple, "I just don't know what."

"Jesus Ana, what the hell!" Kate swears and begins to pace around the kitchen floor trying to come up with a reason for why.

"Have you told my dad?" Elliot asks from beside me.

"Elliot has a point Ana," I second his suggestion. "My dad can help you with a restraining order if you wish."

"Can we cross the bridge when we get there? I just now have finalized my divorce." _Oh this is news to me._

"When did you do that?" Kate asks. _Well, I guess I'm not the only one who didn't know._

"Tuesday morning." She responds and quickly walks away looking for something.

"Ana come back here." Jose calls out behind her as he and Kate follow her to the other room.

"So Ana's really getting a divorce?" Elliot asks Ethan when we're alone. I know I shouldn't be happy for her marriage falling apart, but I am.

"Yeah she really is." Ethan says with a smile on his face. I guess he's not fond of this Josh fucker neither. Which reminds me to ask Taylor for a BGC on this fucker and his dad.

"You don't like him do you?" I ask Ethan who shakes his head.

"No, I never did."

"How come?" This time it's Elliot who asks.

"Long story short," he answer looking at Elliot and then to me. "He was _is_ a playboy and Ana is just too innocent."

What Ethan is saying is true, Ana is just too innocent. _Way to innocent for what I want to do to her, or more like wanted._ She's all hearts and flowers, and it makes me think if I can I truly give her that? _Can I?_

 _How can I show her affection when I dont have the slightest idea on how to do so. How can I charm her when all I've had are subs? How can I keep a woman like Ana happy when I don't know how to do that?_

I can fuck a sub from sun up till sun down, but when it comes to Ana, all that control I've put into practice for years evaporates and I become a complete fool around her. Maybe I should set up that meeting with Flynn, maybe he'll be able to put my thoughts in order.

"Where did you go?" Elliot asks, snapping me away from my inner thoughts. _Or is it self doubt?_

"Just thinking." I sigh and rub my eyes.

"Just relax." Elliot says as if it's something I do on a regular basis. Shaking my head at his ridiculous statement I look around the kitchen and notice everyone has left.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They went to check on the kids." Elliot informs me, just as we hear everyone coming around the corner.

"I wasn't quite sure if you were all joining us for dinner, so I've ordered six pizzas." Ana speaks between giggles and walks back to the other side of the breakfast bar. By the smiles and good humor around them four, I'm guessing everything is forgiven.

"What time is it?" I ask looking at my watch and it reads 1:45p. "Shit, I need to call the office." I apologise to Teddy and Phoebe for my use of language, before they call me out on my _naughty word_ , and step outside to make a quick call to Andrea.

"Andrea Parker Speaking."

"Andrea cancel my appointments for today and reschedule them for tomorrow. I won't be coming back into the office today."

"Yes Mr Grey. Taylor called ahead and mentioned a family matter had come up, so I canceled your appointments and rescheduled them for the same time tomorrow." This woman is a godsend I don't know how I could function my work meetings without her.

"Thank you Andrea." I disconnect the call and take a seat on the front steps of the porch.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air my heart has finally been able to settle down. This whole ordeal with Josh and Ana has taken me on a rollercoaster ride and I'm not sure if I even want to get off. _This is just insanity._

Closing my eyes I contemplate if I should just hire CPO for them. In doing so I would make sure that Josh fucker stays away from them, especially the children. Just thinking about the damage he could've caused the children has my heart beating a rapid beat once again. _I'm going to give myself a heart attack._

"What are you thinking about?" Ana asks and surprises me when she takes a seat next to me, and just like that my heart slows.

 _Fuck she's beautiful_.

"You." I answer truthfully and laugh when I see her blush.

"Christian don't laugh at me." she giggles and playfully slaps at my bicep.

"I would never laugh at you, on the contrary I'd really like to kiss you." I smile at her and once again she blushes.

"Christian Grey," she smiles lovingly at me and I can feel my heart pick up a beat. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" she asks and gently bites down on the corner of her bottom lip.

Is that really what I'm doing? Am I trying to _flirt_ with her?

"Is it working?" I ask, while I move a little closer to her.

"I don't know Christian," she answers and her eyes alternate from my eyes to lips. "What do you think?"

"I think it's working." I say looking at her clear blue ocean eyes. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

She sighs, smiles, and turns her sight on the front yard completely disrupting our personal bubble.

Damn it. Well, since I have her outside, I guess there's no better time than now to bring up the subject.

Taking a deep breath I begin, "Ana since I have you outside," I pause while I try to figure out the best way to bring this subject up without having an argument.

"Keep in mind, I'm not trying to control your life," _Even though that's what I'm used to doing._

"If you want or even if you feel like you need it, I can always assign Luke to be your close protection officer." She attempts to say something but I hold my finger up motioning for her to let me finish.

"I can also get one or two for the children. Your safety as well as your children's is my main concern." I finish and blow out a breath and run my hand through my hair. _See easy as fucken physics._

Mentally I prepare myself for the argument I know is bound to happen, but once again I'm surprised when Ana gently holds my hand, that rests on my thigh, and smiles at me, "Christian I'm thankful you would do that, but I don't think it's necessary."

I'm about to interrupt her and remind her about what happened today, but she sticks out her hand just like I did to her when I was speaking.

"I'll make you a deal," she says and eyes me carefully. "If and when I think it's necessary or if I feel we need it you will be the one I ask about helping me hire a CPO."

I think about it for a second. I _could_ get swayer and a few others to keep watch, of course at a distance, but then again I don't know how she'll take it. _Dont scare her away when you are so close to finally getting her._

"You have yourself a deal baby." I lift her hand to my lips and kiss her hand.

"Mommy can we watch TV?" Teddy's voice breaks our staring contest, and thankfully Ana hasn't removed her hand from mine.

"Sure Teddy." Ana says and stands tugging at my hand for me to get up. I stand and let her lead me through the open front door and through the living room and motions for me to sit on one of the vacant spots on the sectional.

I notice everyone has taken a seat on the other half of the sectional and have left the corner seat where the chaise is placed vacant.

"The pizza will arrive in five minutes." Ana yells as she runs upstairs to change her clothing.

* * *

"Christian," Phoebe's small voice hits my ears while she climbs on the sectional and lays on her tummy.

"Yes Phoebe." I answer and she looks up at me.

"I don't feel so good." she whispers just high enough where Kate hears her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kate asks and comes over to check her forehead. I look at Kate alarmed something might be wrong with Phoebe. Kate shakes her head, "she doesn't have a fever." she informs me and I nod my head. _Thank fuck._

I sigh and gently stroke her head, "Phoebe do you want something to drink?" I ask and she nods her head yes. Kate smiles and sticks her hand out for Phoebe to take, which she does, and Kate takes her to the kitchen.

"Yo Jose, did Ana pay for the Pizza's?" Ethan yells from the front door while he waits for the delivery guy to arrive at the gate.

"He's outback getting the refreshments." Elliot yells back informing Ethan of Jose's whereabouts.

"Christian do me a favor go upstairs and ask Ana if she prepaid for the pizzas, will ya?" Ethan asks, before stepping outside.

"Yeah sure." I say as I make my way upstairs. I have no clue which room is her's so I begin to check every door. The first door I open is the utility closet, just as I'm about to open the second door, I hear Kate and Phoebe. _I'm guessing this is the bathroom?_

"Kate which room is Ana's?" I mentally hit my forehead on how creepy that sounded. "I need to ask her if she paid for the pizzas." _Yeah like if that sounds better._

"Next door over." she answer just as I hear Phoebe sing her ABCs. _That's one way to remember your ABC's._

Taking a deep breath I knock on the door, "Ana?" I call her name so she doesn't startle when she sees me entering her room.

"Ana, Ethan wants to know if you paid for the pizzas?" I call out once more and still get no response. _Damn it where is this woman?_ I ask myself as I take in her bedroom.

My eyes zoom in on her queen size bed that's decorated with a cream color comforter and satin gold pillowcases with silver horizontal lines. _So this is where she lays that beautiful body of hers?_ How tempting.

"It's very comfortable." Ana speaks behind me and I quickly turn around to face her. She's wearing black lounge pants and a thin strap floral cami. _Fuck her breast are fantastic!_

I groan, shuffling on my feet to try and rearrange my hard on, without being too obvious.

She giggles causing me to completely lose total control.

"Damn it Ana," I growl and crush my lips to hers, which she responds with her own need. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pick her up and gently lay her on her bed with me on top of her.

"I can't seem to not kiss you" I say while I kiss down her lips over her chin and down her neck. "Damn do I want you." I confess and suck on her collarbone and kiss my way back up to her lips.

"I want you too Christian, but…" I silence her with open mouth kisses. I know what she's going to say, and I know I'll be respecting her wishes.

"I know, but just know that as soon as he signs those fucken papers all bets are off and you and I are going to make this happen." I vow and she smiles at me.

"Are you that sure of yourself?" She asks and I rub my groin against her and she moans tilting her head back.

"For you Ana," I ask again rubbing myself harder against her. "Fuck yes." I bite her neck and her breathing has accelerated. I'm not playing fair and I know I should stop, but she is just too damn good and I need more of her.

"Christian," she moans and rubs herself voluntarily against me, for a second I'm shocked she did that, but I take that as the green light. _She wants me just as much as I want her_

"Please," she groans while her eyes are still closed and her head is tilted back.

 _Fuck I'm going to hate myself for this._

"Ana, baby, if we do this Josh be damn, you'll be mine and that's final wether he signs or not." And just like that, the moment is no more.

She looks at me wide eyed and begins to slowly raise of the bed and turns to look at me, "Thank you." _She's thanking me? Why is she thanking me?_

She kisses my lips when she notices my confused expression. "Thank you for stopping, when I didn't have the strength to do so."

Taking a deep breath I smile at her, "You're welcome Ana."

She nods and stands from her bed and turns to ask if I'm going to follow.

I look down at the bulge in my pants, "I'll be down shortly." She giggles and I groan.

"Woman you're killing me here." Throwing myself back on her bed I hear her gasp. _Yes baby it's all me._ Absentmindedly I grab my engorged cock over my pants and rearrange it to where I'm most comfortable. _Like if that's going to help!_

"Mom," we hear Teddy's voice coming up the stairs and just like that my cock has now become flaccid.

Getting off the bed I walk behind Ana just as Teddy is almost at the door. "Next time, you won't be so lucky Anastasia." I whisper near her ear and bite gently on her earlobe, while I grab a handful of her beautiful ass and quickly make my escape.

"Christian have you seen my mom?" Teddy asks as he bumps into me when I walk out the door. "She's in the bathroom." I motion with my thumb in her en suite bathroom, but I know she's standing right where I left her.

"Okay, well Pizza's are here." Teddy shrugs his shoulders and walks back down stairs and I follow behind him.

"Damn Ana what took you so long?" Jose smirks at Ana, who send him a glare, "None of your business that's what." She laughs and takes a seat between me and the children who are laying on the chaise.

"What movie are we watching?" she asks and I extend my arm behind her head and over the couch.

"Well if you would've been down here you would've known which movie we picked." Ethan jokes and Mia gently swats at his thigh.

"Aww come on babe, she knows I'm joking." Ethan says giving Mia a kiss on her cheek.

"Despicable Me." Is Theodore's response.

"Thank you Teddy," Ana bends and kisses his head. "At least someone wants to keep me in the loop." Ana grumbles under her breath and everyone laughs.

"This is coming from you who just now told us what is going on?" Jose says and Kate smacks him behind his head. Jose turns to look at Kate who narrows her eyes at him.

"Oh look pizza." Elliott says as he too noticed the awkward exchange between friends.

* * *

An hour into the movie I notice the children are asleep as well as Ana who's leaning towards my torso. Seeing her sleeping form is comforting and a site for sore eyes. _She's beautiful._

"Stop staring," Ana whispers and I silently laugh at getting caught. _How did she know I was looking at her?_

"I could feel your stare." she answers my unspoken question without opening her eyes. For a moment I wonder if she may be in tune with my body as I am with hers.

"Where did everyone go?" she sits upright and scans the room for everyone else.

"Ethan had to leave, so he took Mia and Elliot with him, something about a patient, and Kate and Jose are upstairs." I look at my watch and notice they've been gone for about ten minutes.

"What are you thinking about?" Ana asks as she stands from her seat and begins to clean, so I too start to pick up the empty pizza boxes and solo cups.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your last meeting with my dad?" I question and follow her towards the kitchen, where I toss the solo cups inside the trashcan and place the empty cardboard boxes on top of the counter.

"Why are you asking?" she says quietly refusing to look at me.

"I'm just curious." I know it's none of my buisness but I can't seem to stop myself from caring about her.

"The truth is Christian, I'm still not one hundred percent positive about how it happened," she shrugs and finally looks at me. "All I remember was going inside your dad's office, he handed me some forms in which I signed and before I knew it we were making an appointment with a judge on tuesday." she smiles sadly and I can see tears beginning to form. Without a second though I wrap her in my arms when I hear her first sob.

"Oh Ana, have you been holding all this in?" I ask placing a kiss on the crown of her head, she lifts her head from my chest and gives me a sad smile, to which momentarily confuses me. _Why is she smiling, shouldn't she be disappointed?_ I guess my face must say what I'm thinking because she answers my unspoken question.

"Is it bad that I feel… Relieved?"

I'm at a loss for words. "Ana I can't tell you what to feel, I've never been in you predicament." I answer truthfully and it sends her into a giggling fit. I stare at her laughing form and I feel my heart skipping a beat hearing her laugh. But yet again there is nothing this woman could possibly do that won't have me in a trans.

"I doubt you'll ever be." she says after her giggling fit calms, she tries to remove herself from my hold, but to no avail.

"Why?" I ask because I seriously want to know her answer. She blushes and playfully swats at my chest, causing me to grunt.

"Oh I'm sorry Christian." She looks up at me with wide eyes and I just smile. Shockingly I've noticed when I held her close to me I didn't flinch away, on the contrary I welcomed her closeness and her childrens. I still don't know what exactly this feeling is, but I'm not stupid enough to ignore it. I know I crave it, I probably need it, to be honest. I just don't know how to go about it. I want Ana with kids or no kids, but since she's an all package deal I'll take it.

"Go out with me?" I blurt out, and I want to smack myself. _Smooth Grey, very fucken smooth._

Without looking at her, I see many emotions cross he face, from curiosity, flattery, confusion, to wariness _. Oh baby, I would never hurt you, but you… you have the power to destroy me._

"Christian, I..." she starts and before she declines my offer, I interrupt. "Look it doesn't have to be tomorrow, not even a week from today, hell it can be months from now, although I hope it doesn't take that long because I'd go crazy, but I'll wait." I smile at her and she blushes, " For you I'll wait." She looks at her feet and I lift her face to look at me.

"Okay," she answers and I can't hide the shit eating grin I have plastered on my face. "Friday."


	16. Date pt 1

**I feel like I didn't do them justice but lets face it the first date is always awkward no matter who you are. A** **nyway enjoy lol hopefully I can have another chapter uploaded by Friday or Saturday.**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

"So you're really doing this?" Jose asks taking a seat on my bed.

"Yes," I whisper still unsure, but if I'm honest I'm a little excited. I called my dad wednesday night after Christian left, to see if he could watch the children for today, he of course asked all of the four W's, which I answered. Shockingly the only thing he said was, "Annie you have fun and enjoy yourself."

And that's exactly what I plan on doing.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Kate who's curling the tips of my hair asks. I giggle looking at her reflection through the mirror. She has a rat tail comb in her mouth, the curling wand in her right hand, and a bottle of Paul Mitchell's soft hair spray in the other, you would think she's a professional hairstylist.

"No," I answer nervously.

"Ana, you'll be fine." Jose says probably picking up on my nerves. "He's probably going to take you to some fancy restaurant and have a table waiting somewhere secluded."

I gasp, "You think so?" I can feel my eyes widen. I look down at myself and stare at the simple blush pink shirt and light wash denim capris I have on and I want to tell Kate to stop so I could change into something more, alot more elegant, but Jose begins to laugh.

"I'm joking Ana." he smiles at me and I glare at him through the mirror. "You look good." _Jerk!_

"Okay Ana, I'm almost done. I just have two more strands of hair and then you'll be all set." Kate beams with pride.

"Kate I don't even know why you're putting so much effort into this." I roll my eyes when I hear her mumble something about ungrateful and sex.

"Okay first off, I'm very grateful," I glare at her through the mirror. "And second we're not having sex." _Even if I may want to._

"Yet, the keyword you're looking for is yet." Kate says giving my hair a small playful tug.

"Oh please who are you trying to kid?" Jose adds his two cents while he stands off the bed and moves towards the door, " _Oh please Christian!"_ he mocks me and runs out the door laughing when I throw the towel at him.

"I did _not_ sound like that." I pout and fold my arms under my chest.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kate scoffs and begins to pack all her hair products she brought over from her place so she could do my hair. "He's just giving you the PG13 version." she laughs and I feel my face go crimson.

* * *

It's twelve in the afternoon and my dad should be arriving any time now. Walking down the stairs, I find the children dressed and kneeling on the sectional in the livingroom. "Be good for grandpa," I remind Teddy and Phoebe who are anxiously looking out the window waiting for my dad's truck to come to a stop.

"Yes mom." They both agree and take off running out the door, just as my dad's shoe has barely touched the driveway. I love my children, but sometimes they can be a handful.

* * *

"Annie what time is Christian picking you up?" my dad asks coming inside the kitchen where I'm gathering the food supplies for the outing my dad has planned for the kids.

Kate and Jose have left for the day, and have promised me they would be back later after my date with Christian so they can question me about it, which of course I wouldn't pass it by them not to. Those two are worse than a gossip magazine.

I look at my Citizen wrist watch and it reads 2:30pm. "He said three." I shrug it off and remind my dad Christian has 30 minutes left.

* * *

"Are you nervous Annie?" my dad asks when I enter the living room and for a second I want to lie to him.

"Very." I giggle and place the wicker picnic basket I have packed in hand on the center table. He looks at me like he wants to say more, but instead turns his attention back to the children who are watching Animal Planet on the television.

I may have a small idea of what he was going to say, but I also know how awkward it would've been for him.

* * *

Before I know it it's 3pm and Christian is at my front door.

"I got it," I say to my dad who's sitting on his favorite side of the sectional with Teddy and Phoebe at his sides.

Walking towards the door has my nerves reappearing, but once I have it open and I set eyes on Christian, they disappear. _Wow._

He's handsome, even in a basic black fitted t-shirt and denim jeans, he's still hot. _So not fair._

"Hi," he greets me and places a kiss on my cheek, that has me blushing.

"Hi," I greet back and motioned for him to come in.

"Where are the kids?" he asks stepping inside the foyer and I point him in the direction of the living room.

"In there with my dad." Christian nods his head and we make our way to them.

"Christian!" Phoebe is the first to notice him and quickly gets off the sectional where she was sitting. Christian must know what she's about to do because he bends at the knees to catch her where she runs straight into his open arms. He picks her up and hugs her to his chest, she lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her little arms around his neck.

He laughs at her greeting, while my heart breaks a little more for my children. Josh has never held Phoebe, and I feel responsible for not insisting he start a relationship with them, but yet again I'm torn between the what if's.

I'm vaguely aware Christian has moved and has greeted my dad as well as Teddy, and it gives me an opportunity to see them four interact. Phoebe is still on his lap, and Teddy is giving him a run through about the program they're watching, while my dad is silently laughing.

The sight before me makes me believe I made the right choice on signing the divorce papers. It's not just the relationship he made no effort to have with the children, but also the one he refused to make with my family. Josh would bump heads with Jose and Ethan, and well Kate, she's never liked him from the start, but they put up with him because of me.

"Hey ready to go?" Christian asks surprising me. _When did he get off the sectional?_

"Umm, yeah." I weakly smile and shake my head, "sorry."

Looking intently at me he smiles, "Don't apologise," he whispers in my ear coming closer, "I'm nervous too." He stands straight and winks at me before saying his farewells to my dad and children, and I do the same.

* * *

"I love your car." I say admiring his Audi R8 Spyder, while my hand caresses the cream leather interior. _If only it was black._

"Oh really?" he asks with skepticism in his voice, "I could've sworn you gave it a disapproving look that day we first met." He laughs, and I can feel the blush creeping on my face. How could I forget thar? That was probably the most fun I've had in a very long time.

"Knock it off," I smile and swat at his bicep playfully, which only causes him to laugh. "It wasn't a disapproving look, I was just thinking it's not a family car." I defend myself and smile at him.

* * *

Placing my chin in hand, I rest my elbow on top of the glove compartment and take in his profile. He's been driving for about 30 minutes and he still hasn't told me where he's taking me, so I've taken the opportunity to watch him and I can truly say I'm not disappointed. He looks amazing in the sunlight and the fact that I can see his biceps, due to his half sleeved black shirt, has me thinking naughty thoughts that are making me squeeze my legs together. The sex appeal this man oozes would make even a nun sin.

"Stop staring at me." he grumbles but I can see a small smile wanting to break free on his lips.

"I can't help it," I truthfully answer and sigh when I see his left arm rise and he runs his hand through his hair. For a second I think I might have come on my panties. I am beyond uncomfortable and having him so close has my mind racing with possibilities of a quick tryst in his car. It would be uncomfortable and probably awkward, but still doable.

"Ana," he says taking my hand in his and squirms in his seat, "We will get there eventually," he looks at me for a quick second and then turns his sight back on the road. "But I want to take this slow." he lifts my hand that's jointed with his and lays a kiss on my fingers.

My mouth has dried and I have no words. How in the world did he pick up on that? Am I that translucent that he can see what I'm thinking? I blush and turn my attention to the passing people who are casually walking on the sidewalk when we come to a stop at a red light.

"Trust me Ana I want it too." he confesses and my heart skips a beat. Oh god!

Giving my hand a gentle tug, he brushes his lips over my fingers that are weaved between his and places our jointed hands on his thigh. I could expire right then and there.

* * *

"Ozzie's?" I ask once we get to our destination and Christian has opened my door.

"I had a little help," he blushes and keeps his hand in mine. "The guys gave me some pointers."

"And they told you what?" I pull on his hand softly, making him stop in front of me. "That it's my favorite place?" I lift my eyebrows at him and he has the decency to look embarrassed and at a loss for words

"Thank you." I smile and stand on the tips of my toes and kiss his lips. It was supposed to be a tender kiss, but once Christian had me wrapped in his arms he deepened it. The way his lips claimed mine was something out of a movie. I could feel my knees buckle and I'm glad his arm was holding me or I might have fallen. _Or maybe, I already have._

* * *

"So what do you recommend?" Christian asks opening the menu.

When we entered Ozzie's Christian choose a table far from the window. He said it's so the _vultures,_ as he refers to the paparazzi, don't interrupt his date. I had to laugh, he's just too cute.

"You could go with an entree or a hamburger," I shrug when Lisa, Kate's favorite server, appears at our table.

"Hey Ana, are you two ready to order?" she smiles flirtatiously and I blush. She's a redhead with green emerald eyes with a sprinkle of light red freckles on her upturned nose. She's pretty and a major flirt. Kate says it's just with me, but I choose not to believe it, since we do come here with Jose and Ethan.

"Can we have a couple of minute, please?" I smile at her and turn to look at Christian who is staring at Lisa.

"Of course Ana." she smiles at me and walks away swinging her hips.

"She wants you Christian." I smile at him and he scoffs shaking his head while I pick up my cup of water.

"She wants YOU." He points towards me to get his point across and I damn near choke on my water. _What?_

"Excuse me?" I giggle whisper and I can feel my eyes go wide. _What the hell?_

I laugh again when he looks at me with a confused stare, "You have no idea do you?"

I shake my head and turn in the direction of Lisa who is talking to the bartender. "Kate's mentioned it before, but I've never paid attention to it." I shrug and turn my attention back to Christian who is wearing a smirk on his beautiful face.

"Okay." He smiles wide, stands abruptly, and sits next to me taking me by surprise. Our backs are to the wall and we have an open view of the dining area.

"What are you doing?" I question and begin to feel uncomfortable with his proximity.

"I'm going to show you," he whispers in my ear and places his arm around my shoulder on top of my chair. "Any second now she's going to come over and ask for our order, and while she does her focus will be on you."

He places a kiss under my ear and I turn to look at him directly in the eyes, "I don't believe you." I whisper back.

"Want to make a wager?" he dares me and I'm momentarily nervous, but excited. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't._

"Dinner my house tomorrow." he says and before I have a chance to say anything Lisa shows up.

* * *

"How was your triple-decker club?" he asks just as I take my last bite. I smile and nod my head. It's one of my favorites on their menu.

"How was your 12oz NY steak?" I ask in turn once I'm done swallowing my food.

"Shocking good actually." I smile and he kisses me on the side of my lips.

"You had a little something there." he points to the side of his lips and smiles playfully at me.

"Sure sure." I tease but still swipe the napkin around my lips, which causes him to laugh.

"Come on," he says standing and taking out a $100 dollar bill out of his wallet and places it inside the small black folder that houses the 26 dollar bill for the food. "I have something else planned for us."

"Of course you do." I murmur when he extends his hand for me to take, which I do.

"I'm full of surprises baby." Capturing my lips in a quick kiss he turns me around so I can walk ahead of him, and he gently lays a hand on my outer thigh as we pass Lisa, who looks crestfallen.

After Lisa had taken out order, Christian had began to point out how she would flirt with me or at least try to capture my attention when she would bring us a refill and our meals. I might even say I owe Kate an apology.

"So where are you taking me ?" I ask once we are seated inside his car and safely buckled in.

"Well I figured I know somethings about you," he starts while gently pulling out of the parking spot and merging with the traffic. "I just want to know you more."

* * *

"Okay none of my family members are ever allowed to tell you anything again." I tell him once we leave Molly Moon's Homemade Ice Cream shop.

He shrugs and holds my hand while we walk around eating our ice cream.

"Next time I'm going to ask your family for help." I say jokingly but stop when I take in his sadden expression. _What did I say?_

"I don't know how much help they'd be." Christian says and my heart constricts.

"Why would you say that?" I ask while we take a seat in his car.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair once again. Im assuming it's a nervous habit. "Let's finish our ice cream and then we'll talk about me." he suggests and I agree.

I turn on the radio as he once again emerges into traffic and heads to our final destination.

* * *

"So what's your story?" he asks after we made our way to a small pond and Taylor had given us a blanket that we laid on the grass. Christian's currently sitting behind me and I'm seated between his opened legs, enjoying the nice weather Seattle has to offer today.

I sigh a contented sigh and lean my head back on his chest, "What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters," he says wrapping his arm around my waist. "Why do Teddy and Phoebe have your last name and not his?"

I laugh, "Is that the best question you could could come up with?"

"Well no, actually I was going to ask why did you decide to lose your virginity to him in the first place." Oh god the audacity of this man.

"Are you serious?" I ask bewildered, because there is no way in hell that's what he wanted to ask me.

"Well yeah." he says innocently.

"If you must know," I say rolling my eyes and answering his previous question, "He asked me not to give them his last name."

"Do you have his last name?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, we never went and applied to have my named changed. Plus his dad was against it at the time saying that Josh would end up having to pay for my student debt, and Josh agreed. According to Josh it wasn't something he wanted."

"Are you glad you didn't do it?"

"For the most part I am." I shrug and look up at him.

"How so?" He leans forward and places a small kiss on my lips.

"Well can you imagine the hell I would have to go through in order to get my name changed back to Steele? My social security number, my bank accounts, my license and registration, the house title, as well as my will?" I grimace thinking about all the time it would take, and let's not forget the money I would have to spend on lawyers.

"It can't be that bad." Christian laughs.

"Oh really?" I ask sitting up and turning to look at him, " You should have a talk with your dad, if you don't believe me."

Christian turns serious again and I can see his mind working on asking me more questions.

"How often did you two have sex?" I'm surprised but I shouldn't be, for crying out loud he's asked me about my virginity. I can't contain the laugh that escapes me.

"I'm joking," Christian says pulling me back between his legs and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "What's your favorite color?" He asks kissing my temple once my laughing fit has ended.

"Aqua."

"Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Favorite past time?"

"Tending my garden."

"You have a garden?" I can hear the shock in his voice.

I laugh as I answer his question, "Yes, now enough about me, what about you?"

"Me?" he asks and I can hear his hesitation.

"Yes."

* * *

We've been sitting quietly at the park for about 5 minutes now and he still hasn't said a word. Looking around us, I find the park is now completely empty except for Taylor and Sawyer who have been with us the entire day.

"For as long as I can remember I have distanced myself from my family. Now I've come to the conclusion it's because I've felt out of place." Christian speaks in a near whisper, but I heard him.

"My birth mother died, when I was four, in an alley behind the apartment building, where I was left home alone." he continues and I hold my breath, refusing to move an inch so he doesn't startle and stops talking.

"I'm grateful the neighbor at that time called the police and told them about my existence, even if it was three days later, the police came and found me. According to Grace and Carrick I was malnourished and dehydrated, the pictures CPS had on file will say the same. Grace was the attending doctor in the children's wing that day and I remember being so frightened, she was like a comforting blanket. She protected me. She took care of me and then later Grace and Carrick adopted me." I don't know what to say. I want to hold him and make all his suffering go away, but instead I hold his hand as I try to soothe his pain the best way I can right now.

"They had already adopted Elliot so it was a lot easier for the adoption to be approved. Three weeks later I was discharged, placed in Child Protective Services and then moving in with Grace and her family." he takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I have night terrors," He still hasn't looked at me since he started speaking about what happened to him and his focus has remained on the grass between his feet. "Usually they're about the events and people from the time I was with my birth mother."

"The worst part," he stops and finally looks at me with the saddest grey eyes I have ever seen on his gorgeous face. "They would punish me for her wrong doings." I feel my eyes widen when it hits me. He was abused when he was just a toddler. My eyes well with tears and I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and straddle his lap. He doesn't reciprocate at first but then I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me closer to him as if it was possible.

"What did they do to you?" I whisper and tenderly kiss his neck repeatedly. I can feel his heartbeat quickening and it makes me wonder if it's because of his past or our proximity.

"Some would leave me alone, while she attended to their needs, while others would hit me, but there was one who would enjoy causing me advance pain." I pull my head off his shoulders and stare directly in his eyes. "He would burn my chest and back with his cigarettes." He confesses and my heart completely shatters for the four year old toddler who had no fault in receiving such diabolical things to happen to him. The pain he must have felt must've been horrific. But most of all the loneliness he must have felt thinking no one was there to take care of him, to love him like every child deserves to be loved.

"Hey enough with the tears." He smiles lovingly at me and my broken heart shatters again. How can he still smile after everything that happened to him in his early life?

"It's the past baby, and I didn't share this with you so you would cry," he says again and begins to wipe the tears that keep falling from my eyes. "I told you this, so you would understand why I've kept my family at arms length."

Placing my hand on his shoulder I use my other hand to wipe my under my eyes and remove the remaining tears that have lingered. "Grace is your mom Christian." I try my hardest to convey the truth in my statement. "She may not have given birth to you, but she has watched you grow into the man you are now." Placing my hand over his heart, I feel him tense for a second but then he relaxes.

"I've seen that now," my face must wear a confused expression because he clarifies. "At the barbeque, the day I officially met you, I realized I want a relationship similar to the one you have with your family and friends, but with my own."

He shakes his head and looks at me sadly, "I want to know them and I want them to know me." I smile and kiss him deeply.

We pull apart breathless and he laughs a carefree laugh I haven't heard from him before, and it makes me tingle everywhere.


	17. Date pt 2 Elliot

**I no longer have a sense of time. I didn't realize it had been a whole week since the last update. Where has the time gone, are we really in March already?**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Christian

"I have one more surprise." I say unwrapping my arms from around her waist.

I thought I had ruined our date by sharing my early years with her, so I told her I would take her home if she wanted to leave, but she smiled and gave me a quick kiss saying she was fine.

Kissing her temple I stand and extend my arm towards her.

"Geeze, Christian," she laughs taking my hand and stands in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "How many surprises did you plan?"

Should I tell her the truth as tell her I planned six, but seeing as I only had a limited time with her, I had to choose four? No, I'd probably scare her away.

I actually had planned on picking her up early in the morning, but I didn't want to seem desperate, so instead I choose on the afternoon. It may have been a stupid time seeing as I only have a limited of time with her, although I do have to say, so far I have enjoyed myself.

"A few," I choose to say which earns me a skeptical look from her.

"Okay," she drags the word and I smile at her.

I haven't smiled or laughed as much as I have today in a very long time. Anastasia is like a breath of fresh air, when she's near me my heart begins to race, and I crave the touch of her lips on mine, her positive vibe.

"One more and I promise I'll take you home after." I say to her as I bend down to pick up the blanket off the grass, and I'm stunned. _What the fuck?_

Turning my head to the side I see Ana bite her lip, and take a few steps back before a wide smile appears on her beautiful face. "Did you just spank me?" I ask surprised and she laughs.

"I'm sorry," she tries to say between her laughing fit. "But it was way to hard to resists." She shrugs her shoulders innocently and bites her lip again. _Oh she wants to play._

I leave the blanket where it's at and slowly stalk towards her my intent clear when she sees the predatory look I know I have on my face, "Christian don't." She playfully warns and begins to back away slowly.

I act as if I'm going to lunge for her and it makes her squeal in excitement and she begins to run. I go running after her and I can hear her delightful giggles in the air as she tries to avoid me catching her.

"Christian stop it!" She laughs again and runs behind a tree, hiding from my line of sight.

"Come on Ana it's only fair I get to spank you in return." I laugh once more at this ridiculously fun game of cat and mouse. "I will get you Ana." I taunt and come around my right side of the tree and she quickly moves to her right making a complete circle around the thick tree trunk.

"Okay one," she squeals again when I turn around the tree quickly. "You have a nice ass." She says trying to control her breathing and I know she's blushing as well. "And two you shouldn't have displayed it so perfectly in front of me." she laughs again and this time runs in the direction of Taylor who's at about a two block radius from us.

I take a moment to look at her retreating figure. Her hair moves in gentle side to side motions down her back, and her wide hips sway, making her ass bounce with every step she takes. She has such an incredible body, although I do find her mentality her most stunning feature.

She's at a short distance from me now so I run full speed and catch her from her waist and we both fall on the grass in a laughing fit. "You're mine Ana." I whisper slightly out of breath in her ear and look at her flushed face.

Taking a risk, I angle her body on top of mine and my right hand comes down gently spanking her. She grunts and I can see her pupils dilate and fuck if it doesn't turn me on.

"As much as I enjoy chasing you in the park," I kiss her lips and she laughs, "We have to go, or we're going to be late."

"Okay," she says standing reluctantly, and extends her hand to help me up. I take it and before I can process what's happened I find myself on my ass and Ana running towards Taylor laughing away again.

* * *

I've been driving for about five minutes and I keep seeing Ana wipe at her knees from my peripherals.

"Christian I have grass stains on my pants because of you." She teases and sure enough she has light grass stains on her knees, they don't look very dark, so I'm guessing it could be easily washed out.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have ran away from me." I tease back while I maneuver the car through the traffic in downtown Seattle. "I'll buy you some new pants I promise." I tell her taking a quick glance her way, and I see is her playfully glare at me, which makes me laugh.

"You don't have to do that." She smiles and shakes her head, "Just admit it Christian it was fun." She laughs taking my hand in hers, and I smile at her.

 _It was fun._

* * *

It's a quarter till nine and my plan is to drop her off at home no later than ten. I know Kate and Jose will be there and will for sure want to know the details of our date, and surprisingly I'm okay with it.

I mean sure I'd love nothing more than to keep her with me for a full day, but she's a mom first and a business woman second.

I turn the corner of Main street and park the car next to curb in front of Indulgence Chocolatiers.

Parking the car, I turn my attention on Ana who looks at with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You know I would've been happy with just staying at the park." She confesses and I know she's telling me the truth.

"I know," I grasp her hand and bring it to my lips, laying a kiss on the top of her hand. "But I also know you treat yourself to their chocolates once a month and you haven't done so in two." I laugh when she mumbles something about hurting Kate and Jose for sharing her secrets without her permission.

"Come on they'll be closing soon." I gesture to the clock on the dashboard of my car and pull on the door handle to open the car door. Making my way around the car I open Ana's door and hold my hand out for her to hold as she steps out.

* * *

"What do you usually get?" I ask Ana, while I wipe away the invisible drool from the corner of my mouth. Every single piece of chocolate that is on display in front of us looks amazing, and the aroma? Wow!

"I usually get the Signature Collection." she says pointing to the small open box that houses 24 assorted truffles.

"How good are they?" I ask her and she looks at me as if I told her the sky is green.

"Have you never tried this place?"

"I've never been to this side of town to be honest." I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment. How pathetic am I?

"Well it's a good thing you have me, because I'm going to show you a few things." She laughs, but then stops and blushes. I smirk at the way that came out and walk behind her.

"Oh is that so?" I ask and nip at her earlobe.

We are interrupted when a cherry blonde haired woman comes from the back room and stand behind the counter, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Ana says and points to the box. "I would like to purchase a box of the twenty-four signature collection truffles please."

The sales associate smiles at Ana and gently pulls out a box from behind the counter and places it on top.

"I would like to order fifteen more please." I smile at the sales associate who looks at me with a shocked expression.

"Christian!" I hear Ana gasp and she turns around to look at me.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders, looking down at her. "I sort of figured I could give one to my parents, Mia, and Elliot, as well as Ross and then you can give some to your family." I say in my defense, which earns me a kiss on the lips.

"That's really sweet of you Christian, but that is a lot of chocolates." She smiles and lays her head on my chest while I hand over my Chase Palladium Visa Card to the sales associate.

* * *

Five minutes after closing time we walk out of the store with enough boxes of chocolates to share with our families. I hand over the bag that has the majority of the boxes to Taylor, since Ana said she'd be okay with six, and we begin to make our way back to the car.

Opening the passenger car door Ana sits the bag of chocolates and pulls out a box.

"What are you doing?" I question her when I see her open the box and begins to scan the assortment of chocolates until she finds the one she wants.

"Try this one." She smiles at me and I look at the chocolate in hand and then at her.

"Fine." She shrugs and is about to bite into it, but I grab her wrist and maneuver it to my mouth and take a bite of the chocolate that's trapped between her thumb, index, and middle finger.

The look she gives me has my cock becoming hard in seconds. Her blue eyes have darken and a gasp is heard entering her parted lips.

Licking my lips from the caramel that has dripped from the chocolate she offered me, I moan. "That is really is a good fucken piece of chocolate."

Ana takes me by surprise when she throws the remaining piece in her mouth and kisses me sliding her tongue inside so I can taste the chocolate, caramel and Ana.

Pushing her back against the car, my hands roam down to her lower back, my fingertips just barely grazing the top of her ass.

I pull my head back and she laughs, "I'm sorry," she says sweetly as she wipes the corner of my mouth with her index finger. "I couldn't help myself." She bats her eyelashes innocently and I just shake my head amused by her tactics.

 _She's going to be the death of me._

* * *

"Thank for today." Turning in her seat so her upper body is facing me she lays a gentle kiss on my lips.

I take hold of her head steady and begin to explore her mouth with my tongue. This woman drives me crazy and I want more of her.

"Christian as much as I love kissing you I have to go." She smiles at me and I reluctantly let her go.

"Fine." I pout which earns me one of her giggles. "But you and I have dinner plans for tomorrow." I wink and she nods eagerly.

"Yes we do."

I walk Ana to the front steps of her home, holding her hand and hold the bag with the chocolates in the other. I don't expect her to invite me in, and even if she did, I would decline her offer no matter how much I really want to go in. I don't want to fuck up the date, by making her feel pressured, so dropping her off and heading home is the best option.

"I know I've said it many times," she bites her lip nervously, "but I'm truly grateful for today." She smiles and looks embarrassed. "I enjoyed myself." She nods and smiles at me.

"Did you really think that little of what I had planned?" I ask and for a moment in gutted she thought she wouldn't enjoy her date with me.

 _Well can you blame her Grey? You don't necessarily come off as a gentlemen sometimes._

"No," she looks at me with her wide blue eyes begging me to believe she had fun."I just didn't know what you had planned."

"Baby, if I believed for a second you liked materialistic shit, I'd buy you whatever your beautiful heart desires." I move a tendril of her hair behind her ear, and gently tug at her earlobe, before I cup her chin. "But that's not you." My eyes scan her beautiful face as the blush gently appears.

"You really think so?" She asks and I smile, "Yes." I answer and kiss her once more before we say goodnight and I make my way to my car.

* * *

"Hey asshole," I roll my eyes at my brothers lovely greeting. During my date with Ana my cockblocking brother kept calling my phone, and instead of answering it, I just kept ignoring his call and placed my phone on silent.

"What do you want?" I ask while I'm stopped at a red light.

"Where are you? I came by your penthouse, but no one was there, not even Gail." He sounds like the little boy who didn't get invited to the birthday party.

"Don't tell me little Elliot feels left out?" I make fun and laugh when he says, "Well yes."

I roll my eyes once again and tell him I'm ten minutes away from Escala.

"Okay cool, because I'm still sitting in the underground parking." I take my gaze off the road and look at the dashboard as if I could see Elliot on the screen. _What the fuck?_

"Laters." He says and disconnects the call. The high I was on from my date with Ana is no longer as potent, thanks to my shit head of a brother.

* * *

"What the fuck is that?" Elliot asks pulling the side of the bag I'm holding wide enough so he can see inside of it more clearly.

"Bro, you bought chocolates?" his brows knit together and he looks at me intently. "What the fuck are you going to do with all that shit?"

I can't help my sarcastic remark, "I'm going to fucken sit here and eat it all by myself."

"What the fuck?" His eyes widen thinking I'm serious.

I rub my free hand over my face and turn to look at him just as the elevator announces our arrival to my penthouse.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" I ask annoyed and place the bag of chocolates on the counter.

"Yeah," he says sitting down on one of the barstools. I open the refrigerator door take out two beers and passing him one.

"I met Josh today." He says and takes a drink of his beer and looks at me. _Who the fuck is Josh?_

It takes me a moment to realize Elliot is talking about Ana's ex.

"How the fuck did that happen?" I ask trying to control the rage that is bubbling inside of me, just by the sound of his name.

He shrugs his shoulders and takes another drink of his beer, "He's been fucking Crystal."

I look at Elliot confused, "Who the fuck is Crystal?"

He sighs and finishes off his beer, "She's the one that helps Tom with the blue prints."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You mean the blonde woman who's wears those short as shit skirts around your crew?" I furrow my eyebrows trying to remember what she looks like. I think I've met her once or twice when I've gone over to speak with Elliot at a worksite before. I also remember she has no sense of boundaries that's for sure. She would bat her eyelashes at Elliot and then at me and still be flirty with the crew members.

"Yeah bro, he came to pick her up from the job site and I have to say," he raises his hand up and runs it through his hair, "he's a good looking fucker and polite as shit." I glare at him.

How the fuck can he say that when we know what he's done not just to Anastasia, but to Theodore and Phoebe. If he wasn't my brother I would've punched him on his face for saying something so idiotic. I don't need, want, or care to know about Josh.

"Do you know how hard it was not to punch him in his face when he showed up all smiles and friendly and shit? Asshole made my stomach churn. Fucken prick." My eyebrows practically reach my hairline. I've rarely heard Elliot express himself that way about anyone before, usually it's me who doesn't give a shit, but it's Elliot who keeps a calm demeanor.

"Did you tell him you knew Ana and the kids?" I ask and he looks at me with a _what kind of question is that_ expression.

"Are you fucken kidding me?" He glares and points his finger in my direction. "I would never put her or her family in any sort of predicament." He shakes his head, "I may not like the fucker and I do think he's a piece of shit, but I'll be damn if I put more drama on Ana's plate because of that asswipe."

He shakes his head once more and finally looks up at me with tears in his eyes, "She's family bro."

I walk around the breakfast bar and place my hand on his shoulder squeezing gently, "I get it Elliot."

"Do you bro? Because I sure as shit don't." He wipes at his eyes and looks down.

I sigh and take a seat next to him. "You know he's not like your dad." Elliot looks up at me, "You gave your biological father a chance to know you before he died, because he wanted to know you, but Josh doesn't want to know the kids."

"I just know what's it's like to resent him for not being there you know? To always have the question of _why I was never good enough_ running through my head." He shakes his head and looks down again. "We just met Ethan's family and I already feel overprotective of the little ones." he laughs weakly and looks at the empty beer in his hand.

I used to hate it when Elliot would get like this when we were growing up. At a young age, I would make fun of him and ask if he was PMSing, since all he did for one day out of a month is cry. It wasn't until I was older that I finally understood why Elliot felt like he needed to have at least one day to set his emotions free.

Elliot's mom passed away when he was two years old and was placed in CPS since his mom had no living relatives and his biological father was listed as unknown.

It took Elliot and Carrick 10 years to find Elliots biological father. To say Carrick was heartbroken was an understatement. For Carrick this was his first born asking about his dad, someone who could fill a void in his son's life, that he couldn't fill himself, but little did he realize that Elliot would need him now more than ever.

According to Elliot when he and Carrick went to Missouri, he pictured a man with strong arms and and house with a picket fence, with a bombshell of a wife. But when he finally saw his biological father, he was anything but strong, he was very fragile, sitting in his wheelchair looking worse for days in a seniors home. His skin was clammy white, with age spots, and wrinkles on his face with blue eyes the same as Elliot's but lacking in intensity.

The way Elliot described him to me was more of an older man than someone in his mid sixties. It turns out Elliot was conceived during an affair and his birth mother never mentioned she was pregnant. So when Carrick told Elliot about the details he also told him that his biological father may not take the news well.

Elliott said once they finally met, they hugged, talked, and shared so much with each other, and they left with the promise to know more about each other the next day, they parted and Carrick and Elliot went to a hotel. Little did Elliot know, that his biological father died in his sleep the same night they've said hello and goodnight for the first time.

"Yeah I get it." I nod in agreement and hand him another beer.

* * *

It's about three in the morning when Elliot finally passes out and I retire to my bedroom. I am physically exhausted, but I can't seem to get comfortable enough on my bed. All I keep doing is tossing and turning while my mind keeps running with the information Elliot has given me.

By the time I look at the alarm clock on the night table it's already 5:45am.

"Fuck it." I murmur to myself and throw the comforter off me and begin to get ready for the day.

* * *

Walking out of my bedroom I spot Gail already making breakfast and Taylor standing by her.

"Taylor I'll be ready to leave in thirty." I inform him and receive a nod in response.

I head upstairs and peek inside one of the spare bedrooms to see if Elliott has woken up, but I'm greeted by the sight of his naked ass laying on top of the sheets.

 _I'm going to order those sheets be burned._

Walking in I stand beside the bed and push the mattress with my foot to wake him, but all he does is grunt and turns on his back.

"Oh for crying out loud," I advert my eyes when his junk is displayed before me. "Fucken Elliot get dressed and be downstairs so you can eat." I say loud enough to wake him and shake my head when he begins to laugh.

"Good morning to you too baby bro." He stands quickly and I take that as my queue to get the fuck out of here.

"Remind me to purchase you some fucken sleep pants." I shake my head trying to erase the image of my brother out of my head while I walk out the door and back downstairs.

I have to admit seeing Elliot naked isn't the worst I've seen. I was about 14 years old when I first caught him fucking the next door neighbor's daughter, who swore up and down she was a virgin, in our parents boathouse. And let's not forget the pretty blonde from across the street, who was sucking him off in our parents car. Or the redhead who he was fucking in the utility closet at our parents house on Carrick's birthday.

* * *

"Mr. Grey," Taylor's voice stops me from entering my bedroom. I turn and look at him with raised eyebrows. "We have a problem."


	18. Understandings

**Life with children is never as expected... You make plans and almost 98 percent of the time they never come to be lol.**

 **Anyway, here you go. Sorry for the delay.**

 **I don't own the characters I'm just having some fun.**

* * *

 **Christian**

"What is it now Taylor?" I ask running my hand through my hair in frustration. It's too early for this shit.

"Ray asked to put a CPO on Ana." He says and avoids eye contact with me and my nerves get the best of me. Why the fuck would he ask for a CPO?

"You keep in contact with Ray?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Yes sir." I raise an eyebrow when that's all he says. What the fuck is he not telling me?

"Spit it out Taylor? What is it? Why would Ana need a CPO, when she's adamant she nor the kids need it? What the fuck are you not telling me?" I feel my anger bubbling on the surface and my hands clench into a fist.

"Ray is just being cautious." Taylor defends Ray, but continues. "He made a solid point when he mentioned the trouble the media would cause when they get wind of your relationship and we know they will eventually drag the children into it." He pauses and looks at me as if he's fighting with himself to continue. "He also mentioned the possibility of Manki attempting to see or speak with Ana."

I close my eyes willing the impending headache, I know is about to come, away. How the fuck, am I supposed to tell Ana, she will be getting a CPO, when she told me herself she'll reach out to me when she decides it is necessary? This is a major clusterfuck!

"Yo bro!" Elliott's thundering voice comes from the direction of the stairs with his phone in hand. "Have you seen this shit?" He points to the screen of his phone and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. Great more fucken bad news.

"What are you talking about?" I ask while I rub my temples.

"You made the news," He says and takes a seat on the barstool. "On the plus side, Ana's identity is still unknown." He shrugs and turns to me before shoving a forkful of pancakes, "At least that's good." Elliot says and I'm possibly more annoyed with Elliot and his 'all good' than with Taylor who has been withholding this information.

"No NOT fucken good!" I growl and turn my sight back to Elliot who wears a frown "Do you not know how far these fuckers will dig to find out the identity of Ana? And let's not forget her children asshole."

"And you," I point to Taylor who's standing at attention near the breakfast bar. "Why the fuck didn't you inform me?" I say pulling out my phone and click on the internet browser and search for my name. Sure enough there are magazines, gossip columns, and even internet posts about my date with my mystery woman.

"Sir Welch and I decided it wasn't a major concern since her face is obscured by her hair." I ignore Taylor and mind the screen on my phone.

Picture after picture of Ana and I running around Seattle on our date plastered with little side notes asking who she is and what she looks like since the asshole photographer only captured pictures of Ana's face hidden behind her hair.

"Taylor I want this shit brought down immediately." I order and head back inside my bedroom for my shoes and suit jacket, not even bothering to acknowledge his 'Yes sir.'

* * *

As soon as we stepped inside the elevator I called Andrea and Ros and told them I had a family emergency and I wouldn't be in the office today. Andrea informed me I had a conference call with the owner of Stone Wall that she will reschedule for tomorrow and after I received an ear full of complaints from Ros she followed instructions and responded with her simple, "Yes Grey."

"Taylor do you have someone in mind for Ana and the children?" I ask when he parks the car in one of the vacant spots in the underground parking structure.

"Yes sir," he nods and turns around to look at me. "His name is Luke Sawyer." Reaching for the glove compartment, he opens it and pulls out a manilla folder which contains his BGC and his detailed information.

I scan his folder quickly, "I'm guessing since you have a line of communication with Ray," I raise my eyes and see him fidget a bit, which is odd and completely out of character for him to do. "He's seen his BGC?"

"He's actually the one who brought the information to me Sir." A small smile brakes on my face when I see the tips of his ears turn red. He pulled a fast one on Taylor.

"Maybe I should fire you and hire Ray instead." I deadpan and laugh when he turns his attention towards the windshield.

* * *

"I'm here to speak to Ms. Steele. My name is Christian Grey." I inform the receptionist at the front desk.

"Go right ahead Mr. Grey." He smiles, nods, and points to the bank of elevators. "Rachel, Ms. Steele's PA, will meet you on the 22nd floor."

I smile and thank him before walking towards the elevators.

It takes four minutes to arrive on the twenty second floor and I'm surprised to see Ana is waiting for me and not Rachel as the front desk mentioned.

"Hi." She whispers in greeting and I smile wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her flushed to my chest and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hi." I greet back and she giggles.

"What brings you here?" Ana asks holding my hand, and guides me in the direction of her office, while my eyes focus on the sway of her hips.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I tell her but I can't seem to remove my sight off her body. I'm taking the sight of her all in as if she'll banish before me, and damn what a sight she is.

"Christian?" When did she turn around? I must have confusion written on my face, because she giggles, making her breast bounce, and my eyes have found a new target. God what I would give to see her breasts again.

"Christian focus." She says more sternly and my eyes shift to hers. "I'm sorry I was momentarily distracted." I say truthfully and rearrange my hard on.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asks playfully and my mind has come up with way too many scenarios. My house, her house, boathouse, my car, her car, my boat, my jet, on my piano… oh the endless possibilities.

I groan and wipe the drool I may or may not have on the corner of my mouth and attempt to distract myself from ogling her even more than I already have.

"Your office is nice." I say taking in her office. Nice way to change the subject Grey!

I see a photo framed of Phoebe and Theodore that sits on on the center of her cherry oak L shaped desk to the left of her computer. A five foot four plant on the corner of the wall to ceiling windows and a medium sized glass table between the four guest chairs. Her office has the same feel her home does. Ana.

"Why are you really here?" She asks and I turn around to face her, just in time, to see the blush rise to her cheeks. "I mean thank you for the surprise visit, but…" her eyebrows furrow and I can tell she's trying to say what she wants to say without sounding rude.

Taking a seat in front of her desk I take a deep breath and pull out my phone to show her the pictures I've saved.

"I need you to see these and then we will talk about why I'm really here." I hand my phone over to her and she looks at me with a worried expression before looking at the screen.

* * *

 **Anastasia**

Oh my god!

I feel my mouth drop open while my finger swipes at the pictures of us on our date from yesterday. I send a silent Thank you to Kate for doing my hair since the photographer wasn't able to get a good picture of my face.

"Who took these?" I ask Christian who is just silently looking at me while I look through the pictures on his phone. Why are there so many?

"A freelance photographer who had a once in a lifetime opportunity." He growls under his breath, but I caught it.

I sigh and hand his phone back to him. This is it. He won't want me.

I can feel the tears forming in my eyes and I will myself not to break. Why would I cry? It's not like I've known him for long. That may be true, so why does the idea of not having him around hurt?

I'm momentarily confused when I feel his hands cup my face and he turns me to face him. When did he move beside me?

"Ana if you decide this isn't something you want," he takes a deep breath and tilts his head to where his phone lies on the table. "I'll understand."

I sigh and close my eyes, "Christian I don't want this to affect your reputation." I shrug and turn my face away from him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a divorced mother of two," I answer annoyed that he forgot. "I don't want it to affect you in anyway." I answer truthfully and stand from my office chair and walk over to the side table next to the door and pour myself a cup of room temperature water from the pitcher. I need distance from him, because I feel like I'm just a thin thread away from crying.

I can feel him standing behind me, before I even have a chance to turn around. "Baby, I could give two fucks about my reputation." he says annoyed and I turn around.

"You say that now," I don't dare look at him in the eye instead I focus on a spot on his chest while I speak, "but what if I cost you to lose a merger? Or what if-" my ramblings are halted when he covers my mouth with his. Kissing me with such intensity I forgot what I was saying.

"I don't care about the so called damage you think would happen." He says laying a kiss on my forehead while I attempt to control my breathing. "I just want to make sure you're okay with being associated with me?"

Looking up at him I can tell he's worried I'm going to say it's not worth it, but it is, he is very much worth it.

Wrapping my hand around the back of his neck I pull him down towards me and kiss his lips, "So I'm guessing we're going to need CPOs?" I ask him, which causes him to laugh.

* * *

"So his name is Luke Sawyer."

After Christian and I finally agreed we didn't care about what the media may portray, he called Taylor and requested he bring the background check on the close protection officer who is intended for me.

"What about Teddy and Phoebe?" I ask turning to face him from my seated position on his lap.

"Taylor and Ray are looking for someone to hire. I did mention I would feel comfortable if a woman would be hired as Phoebe's CPO." He says while running his finger up and down my neck. I shiver when he runs his finger over my collarbone.

"So when are they supposed to start?" I ask involuntarily tilting my head so he has better access to my neck. "Well," I can feel his hot breath on my neck between his open mouth kisses as he speaks, " If I could I'd hire them today, but I want Taylor and Ray to have enough time to find someone suitable to protect the children." He finishes and sucks on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet.

"Christian!" I laugh, shrugging him off, and stand to fix my skirt. "Talking about the children. I need to pick up Teddy and Phoebe soon." I say and bite on my bottom lip when he once again rearranges himself. Oh if only I could…

"What are you thinking about baby?" He asks smirking at me, and I blush at having been caught daydreaming about the girth and width of his male appendage. "Nothing." I answer him quickly and he laughs.

* * *

"Dinner tonight" Christian reminds me when the elevators open once we reach the underground parking. "Yes." I smile and begin to make my way to my truck, but I'm pulled back by Christian, holding onto my wrist.

"You can't leave without a proper kiss." he says before bending down and capturing my lips with his. His tongue invades my mouth and dances a gentle beat with mine. I feel my knees going weak when his arm wraps around my waist, and his other one runs through my hair bringing my mouth impossibly closer to his.

Running my hands through his hair I tug gently, causing him to moan in my mouth. Oh god! I moan feeling his hard shaft being pressed against my abdomen.

Pulling his lips off mine he begins to kiss the corner of my mouth and once again begins to kiss my neck stopping shortly to suck on my collar bone.

"Christian we have to stop." I try to say firmly but fail, even to my own ears I sound needy. Geez!

"I know." Christian answers back, but still keeps sucking gently on my collar bone.

"I have to pick up my kids." I moan feeling his teeth graze over my neck, "and if I don't leave now," I stop and turn to capture his lips with mine. "I'm going to be late." I say out of breath and cup his face to look at me.

"Okay." He answers back and I can see the lust that is clouding his grey stormy eyes. I don't think I have ever seen his eyes this stormy grey before, and it makes me feel desired.

* * *

"Mommy!" Teddy and Phoebe yell in unison when they see me.

"Hi kiddos." I greet with open arms and hold them to me while I lay kisses on top of their heads. "Did you both have fun at school today?"

I ask and they both begin to tell me all about their day.

"Is uncle Jose going to be at home?" Teddy asks me when we come to a stop at a red light. We are about 5 minutes away from home and for the past 5 minutes Phoebe has been quiet, nothing unusual, but still quite while Teddy keeps going on about the science project he did in class.

Something is bothering her and I want to ask my daughter if everything is okay. Even though she's too young to understand certain things she's very in tune to her surroundings and has an inquisitive mind.

"No Teddy," I shake my head and glance at him through the rearview mirror. "He made plans with his dad today."

"Oh okay." he says and I can hear the disappointment in his tone.

And just like that the mood in the car has changed.

* * *

It's been close to thirty minutes since we arrived home and Phoebe still hasn't said a word and I'm beginning to worry.

"Baby girl," Knocking on Phoebe's slightly open door, I push it open and I see her shove a bright yellow paper under her pillow.

"What do you have there?" I ask quietly taking a seat next to her on the bed, she doesn't look at me as I pull the now crumpled piece of paper from under her pillow. Biting the inside of my cheek, I read the bold neon purple header, Father-Daughter dance.

"Phoebe when did you get this?" I ask scanning the paper quickly and stop when I see Friday the 17th at 6pm. Wow, that's only a couple of days away. I'm not mad, just confused for why she didn't tell me.

She shrugs, stands off her bed, kneels down on the floor, and begins on her vocabulary worksheet. She still hasn't answered my question, so I slide off her bed and sit next her on the floor.

"Phebs why didn't you tell me?" I run my hand soothingly over her head, moving the locks of her hair away from her face, just in time to see a tear roll down her cheek.

I instantly pull her towards me, cradling my daughter in arms trying my damn hardest to comfort her the best way I can.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her, refusing to let my hold loosen on her body, and I begin to rock her forward and backward.

She shakes her head and I can feel her tears dampening my chest where she pressed her face.

"Okay babygirl," I say comforting her and cup the back of her head, while I place kisses on the top of her crown.

My heart once again aches and it angers me that Josh still has the power to hurt my children even when he was absent from the first time they took their first breath until now. I shake my head and continue rocking Phoebe in arms, while I pull out my phone and send a quick text letting Christian know I'll have to cancel our dinner tonight. He responds asking if everything is alright and I text back family emergency. I place my phone back on the floor and ignore it while I concentrate on what I should do now.

It's minutes later that I realise Phoebe has cried herself to sleep cradled in my arms, although she does take shuddering breaths every now and then, I still haven't been able to come up with a proper response for what I should tell her to make this impossible pain go away. Standing with slight difficulty since I still have Phoebe in arms, I make my way down stairs, lay her on the sectional in the living room, and head into the kitchen where I start with dinner.

I've already set the pre-made lasagna Jose made last night in the oven, made homemade lemonade, and I've started on a green salad that is almost done when I hear Teddy coming down the stairs.

"Mom have you seen Phoebe?" Teddy asks, turning the corner of the kitchen.

"She's sleeping on the sofa." I point towards the living room. He nods and looks down at the chopping board where I'm currently slicing the green bell pepper for the salad.

"Do you need help?" Teddy offers and I smile, "Sure," I nod and point to the kitchen table. "Can you set the table?"

"Of course mom."

Placing the slices of the green bell pepper inside the salad bowl, I hear the doorbell.

"That's weird," I say to myself and turn to look at Teddy who is placing the plates on the table, while I make my way to open the door.

Who can it be? I know Kate and Jose have plans and my dad is with his buddies, so it can't be them, and it can't be Erick since he's out of town. Unless…

I can feel my anger rising with the thought of it being Josh. But he wouldn't knock and he sure wouldn't use the front door. I don't know who to expect but the way I feel right now it better not be Josh.


End file.
